MINOEN
by Frip-Ouille
Summary: Aventure, action, romance, tout y est, de même la pluspart des personnages de FMA. Lire la section avertissement avant toute lecture. RATING M uniquement pour le chap 5.
1. Avertissement

**J'ai décidé de mettre mes mises à jours avant les avertissements, comme ça vous pouvez les consulter directement. **

**20e mise à jour : chapitre 24. 24 juin 06**

Bon, je me dois de préciser que lorsque j'écris « Riza cracha vers Mustang », il est évident qu'il ne s'agit pas de cracher comme dans cracher par terre ! (beurkkkkkk), mais comme par exemple un chat le fait lorsqu'il se sent attaqué… mais vous l'aviez compris j'en suis sûre

Ensuite, on me demande des précisions sur la tenue offerte à Riza par les bédouines : ça va être difficile, mais il suffit d'imaginer une tenue indienne par exemple, on voit souvent les danseuses porter un petit haut moulant, brodé de fil doré et emperlé qui arrive sous la poitrine, les manches en son très courtes et le décolleté rond laisse entrevoir le rebondit des seins (De ce côté-là, Riza est bien pourvue).

Pour le pantalon, c'est le même principe : un pantalon taille basse, bouffant, et dont les jambes se resserrent sur les chevilles, arborant les mêmes broderies que le haut (puisqu'ils sont assortis). J'imagine le tissu légèrement transparent, qui permet de deviner la silhouette de celle qui le porte lorsqu'elle se trouve en contre-jour.

Je réfléchis pour vous donner une référence mais je ne trouve pas (disons que le costume serait un mélange entre l'indien (des Indes) et l'arabe.

Vous reste plus qu'à faire marcher votre imagination !

Les reviews :

Roxanne Black : merci pour le chef-d'œuvre

R.M. GHOST : tes remarques ne me gênent pas du tout et sont toujours les bienvenues, pas de souci donc. Merci de lire et d'apprécier mes histoires.

Ella : merci pour la pub, c'est très gentil.

Clewilan : surtout ne meurt pas de faim ! Quelqu'un pour appeler le 15 !

Shin-ichi : un peu de patience !

Et encore : keikoku-sama, michiyo44, Buissondroz, Kaiyh-chan, lisia, lorinett, lalou

Et ensuite : soanne alpha, kurenai72, allis, tenshi, sushiland (une compatriote en âge !), noire2jais, Flamarion (mon dragon préféré d'amour du Canada !), karuin, princesse d'argent, eolane, Nat2, Elisa, miss titcha, tchingtchong, uchi, petite souris, riza M, radiklement, loyalsoul, kishu, andarielle666, et tous les autres !

Un grand merci à vous pour me soutenir, et pour certaines de reviewer chacune de mes histoires, chacun de mes chapitres !

Vous êtes formidable et certain de vos commentaires sont vraiment formidables et me font rire, c'est terrible ! ou bien m'émeuvent…

Un seul message pour vous tous : Keep the faith !

**18e mise à jour (je crois, j'ai perdu le compte) : chapitre 22. 10 juin 06**

De retour de vacances, yeah ! C'est cool les vacances, en plus, à Saint Jean de Luz où j'ai passé deux semaines, j'ai eu beau temps, pendant qu'à Paris, les pulls étaient de rigueur.

Bref. Dans ce chapitre nous retrouvons Ed et Mustang qui, toujours égaux à eux même, ne peuvent s'empêcher de se fritter.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le reste.

La minute des reviews :

Un grand merci à : **michiyo44, Buissondroz, kaiyh-chan, kesenai-kioku** (j'adore quand tu es hystérique ! continue comme ça), **Ayma, Evilyuffie, lorinett, tchingtchong, evaon, meli, anna o'nyme**

Merci aussi à toutes celles qui reviewent chacune de mes fics et chacun de mes chapitres, c'est vraiment adorable de votre part et cela me donne l'envie de continuer à vous faire plaisir.

**15e mise à jour : chapitre 19. 24 avril 06**

Le voilà enfin, le chapitre où Ed et Al font leur apparition. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de manier ces personnages, alors j'espère que je me suis bien sortie et que vous ne serez pas déçus.

La minute des reviews : 

Très honnêtement, je en sais plus où j'en suis ! En tout cas, c'était marrant de vous voir réagir à ma petite devinette ! C'était très gentil.

**Kaiyh-chan** : Ca m'a bien fait rire d'imaginer Riza en train de snifer ou de se piquer ! C'était juste pour ça ce passage, juste pour le fun. Imaginer les autres cligner des yeux en se figurant la scène !

**Ayma** : non, les bataillons en renforts se ne sont pas les frères Elric, comme tu pourras le voir dans ce chapitre. Pour le moment je n'en dis pas plus, mais j'éclairerai votre lanterne un peu plus tard. Il faut que je précise que cette fic laissera beaucoup de portes ouvertes car je souhaite qu'elle s'incorpore dans l'anime et plus précisément dans le manga.

**Tchingtchong** : en effet, on se le demande !

Une pensée pour toutes les autres personnes qui ont pris le temps de m'envoyer un message/une review.

**13e mise à jour : chapitre 16. 14 avril 06**

De la lecture pour ce week-end, pour vous mes petits choux !

Il y a un nouveau jeu de mot sur le nom du personnage qui entre en scène dans ce chapitre. Si vous le trouvez, je vous poste un nouveau chapitre !

Hé aussi : nous nous rapprochons petit à petit de l'entrée en scène des frères Elric …

**12e mise à jour : chapitre 14 et 15 en ligne. 8 avril 06**

Bon je n'ai pas mis à jour les avertissements la dernière fois, j'en ai eu la flême. Il me faut à chaque fois reprendre le derniers doc, le modifier et l'enregistrer de nouveau et ensuite remplacer le précédent avertissement… Enfin bref.

Je suis désolée mais en ce moment, il se passe pleins de choses pour moi, ce qui fait que j'ai peu de temps à accorder à mes histoires, de même j'ai moins d'inspiration et envie d'écrire. Mais rassurez-vous je compte bien finir toutefois week-end en famille et Guet-apens, et Minoen est déjà écrite, donc pas de souci de ce côté-là.

Sinon, pour compenser, je vous poste deux chapitres à nouveau. Le plan prend forme et des réponses commencent à se profiler.

De nouveau, merci à toutes celles qui ont pris la peine de m'écrirent et reviewer mes précédents chapitres :

Tchingtchong, kaiyh-chan, lalou, Evaon (j'ai une pensée émue pour tes voisins si tu hurles si fort !), Shu (je suis contente de compter une lectrice de plus), lorinett, Vamaë, Azusa (voilà deux pseudos nouveaux aussi…), Eiri Yki, Evilyuffie (il faut plus que des billets de Monopoly pour m'acheter… des Curly peut-être ?), KurOi Neko…

Merci à toutes et tous.

Bonne lecture.

**10e mise à jour : chapitres 11 et 12 en ligne. 28 mars 06**

Bande de veinards ! J'ai perdu le compte des chapitres déjà postés, alors j'en ai updaté deux.

**9e mise à jour : chapitre 10 en ligne. 23 mars 06**

Contrairement au chapitre 9, celui-là est beaucoup plus long. Il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose, disons que c'est un chapitre de transition.

Il y a un nouveau jeu de mot sur le nom du nouveau personnage, une fois de plus.

Ce chapitre est assez fastidieux, alors pour ne pas perdre d'audience, je vais sûrement poster le prochain très rapidement.

Les reviews : Je viens d'avoir un coup au cœur en consultant les stats, je vois « 0 » hit au dernier chapitre posté ! Je me dis QUOI ? Comment ce fait-se ? Bouhhhh, personne ne m'aime … Je me roule en boule dans un coin, et je pleure …. Comme d'hab quoi. Et là, je me dis, c'est pas possible, j'ai reçu des reviews pour ce chapitre ! Donc, c'est le site qui déconne, et là, Youpi ! Le sourire me revient… Donc :

**Kaiyh-chan** : Merci pour toutes tes reviews et pour la globale. Je suis ravie que tu ais senti que Roy était à fleur de peau, et ce n'est pas encore fini.

**Lilou** : Eh oui, le tatou ! Le fameux tatou ! (Quand y'en a marre, y'a Malabar !)

**Lalou** : celui est plus long

**Lorinett** : Et ce n'est pas fini, la pauvre.

**La Dame du lac** : Surtout en fait pipi sur toi ! (sans blague, lorsque j'ai lu le chap 57 du manga, j'ai trop eu envie de me faire pipi dessus, le pire c'est que j'étais au boulot)

**Eiri Yuki** : moi aussi. Sans doute parce que j'en porte un moi-même.

**Evaon** : Merci, je compte sur toi pour lire la suite.

**KurOi NekO** : Je suis bien contente que mes fics te plaisent, c'est toujours plaisant de se l'entendre dire. C'est assez compliqué pour te répondre clairement sur ta question, disons que j'ai toujours aimé écrire mais que je ne l'avais pas fait depuis mon adolescence (ah : l'adolescence ! Et les poèmes, j'ai eu ma période « Fleurs du Mal », j'ai écrit un poème d'ailleurs dont je suis très fière), et puis je me suis prise de passion pour le couple RoyxRiza et j'ai découvert les fan fictions (je ne savais pas que ça existait et encore moins qu'il y avait des sites spécialisés), et je me suis dit, pourquoi pas moi ? Mon inspiration me vient de tout et de rien, une chanson, un film, une situation dans la rue, mon expérience personnelle (en fait il y a beaucoup d'éléments personnels dans chacune de mes fics, c'est pour cela que je ne les fais lire à personne de mon entourage), et le temps, on le trouve toujours quand on veut vraiment quelque chose, des fois, j'ai une idée qui vient et elle n'a de cesse de me titiller l'esprit jusqu'à ce que je l'écrive, j'en ai parfois même les mains qui tremblent ! C'est bizarre. Par exemple, j'ai écrit les 10 premiers chapitres de Obsession Fatale en une journée ! Je ne me suis même pas arrêté pour manger, il fallait que ça sorte, c'est comme le court d'un fleuve, je sentais que si j'arrêtais, je risquai de perdre le fils et que ce serait foutu.

**Evilyuffie** : Toi, tu joues à Final Fantasy ! J'adore ce jeu.

**8e mise à jour : chapitre 9 en ligne. 20 mars 06**

Un chapitre plutôt court (2 pages seulement). Je tiens à préciser que cette fic a été écrite avant la parution du chapitre 57 du manga. Je ne vous dis pas pourquoi, vous verrez bien.

Voila.

**7e mise à jour : chapitre 8 en ligne. 17 mars 06**

Dans le chapitre 7, ils rencontraient le Maire de la ville, Argus Coward, avez-vous remarqué que Coward est la traduction du mot « Lâche » en anglais ?

Bref, passons. Rien de bien particulier à vous signaler dans ce chapitre. Un nouveau personnage fait son apparition, une certaine femme brune à la poitrine plus que généreuse…

Les reviews : Je suis bien contente d'avoir autant de reviews et que mon histoire vous tienne en alerte autant !

Merci à **Eiri Yuki, Evilyuffie, Lorinett, lalou, Séléné**, et bien sûr **lilou** !

**La Dame du Lac** : comme je te disais, je suis ravie que tu ais persisté dans ta lecture. Il est vrai que cette fic démarre plutôt lentement et a un rythme plus lent, c'est que j'essaye de bien la construire.

**Riri** : L'écriture de « Royai in love » est arrêtée depuis longtemps, et finalement, j'ai très peu de lecteurs pour cette fic, mais j'envisage très sérieusement de la reprendre très prochainement.

**Amrayn** : Comme tu as sans doute remarqué, j'ai repris l'écriture de « Guet-apens » et de « Week-end en famille ». Les prochains chapitres de Minoen seront postés très vite aussi puisqu'ils sont déjà écrits.

Pour information :

Je l'ai peut-être déjà dit mais cette fic comporte 29 chapitres totalement écrits ! (Youpi me direz-vous.) J'espère conserver votre attention jusqu'au dernier.

Pour les fans de Ed et d'Al, ils entrent en scène au chapitre 19 (je sais, c'est loin, mais il va se passer plein de choses d'ici là !)

Dernière chose, avez-vous vu que j'ai posté sur « Guet-apens » et « Week-end en famille » ?

Voila mes petits choux, j'attends bien entendu vos réactions via vos reviews…

**6e mise à jour : chapitre 7 en ligne. 15 mars 06**

Ils arrivent enfin à Néomin et font la connaissance avec un nouveau personnage. Vous vous rappelez ce que j'ai dit à propos des noms ?... et bien en voilà un.

Nous voyons dans ce chapitre Roy prit avec ses doutes et Riza qui se pose bien des questions.

**5e mise à jour : chapitre 6 en ligne. 10 mars 06**

Un peu de lecture pour ce week-end.

Sinon : Ecriture terminée ! Il me reste plus qu'à peaufiner deux trois trucs, au fur et à mesure.

Dans ce chapitre, que va-t-il se passer entre Roy et Riza après cette nuit de perdition ?

Une précision : Depuis le début de l'histoire, je parle de Minoen. Minoen est une cité en ruine dont il ne reste presque rien. Nos amis se rendent en fait dans une ville qui s'est construite à côté des ruines et qui s'appelle Néomin (nouvelle Minoen), ce n'est pas très recherché comme nom, mais c'est comme ça, l'inspiration ne me venait pas. Mais la plupart de l'action se passe à Minoen.

Voilà, c'était juste pour que vous ne soyez pas surpris, je n'avais pas été claire sur cela avant.

Heu, je ne vois rien d'autre à dire, sinon : Bonne lecture.

**4e mise à jour : chapitre 5 en ligne. 7 mars 06**

Bande de veinards ! Figurez-vous que je fais un mode d'emploi pour expliquer le fonctionnement du site et du coup, pour faire les essais, je suis obligée de poster ! Du coup, vous avez le chapitre 5 très très rapidement !

Et en plus je sais que vous l'attendiez avec impatience, bande de petites coquines ! Donc le rating est passé « M », comme prévu.

Si des fois, vous avez un avis sur la question du rating, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Parce que perso, je trouve pas que ce soit super extraordinaire. Mais bon… Me suis déjà fait jeter une fois du site, je vais pas les contrarier une deuxième !

Pour les reviews, je n'ai eu que **Séléné**. Alors bisous à toi et merci.

**3e mise à jour : chapitre 4 en ligne. 5 mars 06**

Bon, quelques réponses commencent à se profiler. Rien de particulier à dire.

Attention, le prochain chapitre (le 5), je vais augmenter le rating en « M », mais ce ne sera pas non plus super explicite, ni pornographique, mais je ne voudrai pas avoir sur la conscience d'avoir choqué des « jeunes esprits ».

Maintenant les reviews :

J'ai oublié de dire précédemment, on m'a parlé de battre le record de review. Pour info, le record est de 24 reviews par chapitre. Je pense que ça va être dur à battre, mais je sais aussi que vous en êtes tout à fait capable

**Naboorucool** : Je suis bien contente que tu l'adores et j'espère que ça va continuer comme ça. Sinon, tu as raison de te sauver en courant en proposant que j'écrive un EnvyxRiza :(, cela dit, tu auras une _très_ petite surprise plus tard…

**Sln, lalou, tchingtchong, lorinett, lilou, momiji64, Ewilan** : voilà encore un post rapide ! Et ça devrait continuer comme ça. Merci de vos reviews et de vos encouragements.

Restez à l'affût, le prochain chap devrait venir rapidement aussi.

Avancement d'écriture :

Sinon, un petit point sur l'état d'avancement de cette histoire, j'ai fait entrer Ed et Al, mais je ne suis pas certaine du résultat. Alors j'y travaille encore, mais j'ai presque fini. On n'est pas encore à l'épilogue mais presque.

Pour la béta testeuse, j'ai pas encore fait mon choix, suis désolée. Je termine d'écrire la scène d'action en-cours et je soumettrai l'histoire en son entier pour test. Merci en tout cas, à toutes celles qui se sont proposées.

**2e mise à jour : chapitre 3 en ligne. 28 février 06 **

Voyez comme je suis gentille, je poste rapidement !

Que dire sur ce chap., sinon, que c'est loin d'être mon préféré. J'ai essayé de retranscrire le fait que Mustang et Hawkeye se parle beaucoup par échanges de regards, mais ce n'est pas évident, et ça devient vite lourd d'écrire « ils se regardèrent et… ».

Avant que le MLF me tombe dessus, le chef des bédouins fait une proposition à Mustang, (en fait il en fait 2, mais je parle de la deuxième), c'est juste comme ça, je ne sais même pas si cela se fait ou s'est fait dans une quelconque tribus. C'est juste que je le sentais comme ça et ça me permettait d'appuyer sur le fait que Roy est attiré par Riza. (Je vous ai prévenu que ça allait tourner « M », mais pas maintenant, dans le chap. 5). En fait cette remarque peut s'appliquer aussi à la 1e proposition du bédouin… Bref vous verrez bien.

Maintenant les reviews :

Merci à toutes pour votre confiance et vos encouragements. Si ça continue comme ça, je posterai encore rapidement, parce que du coup, je me sens rassurée (c'est bête, mais j'ai besoin de ça.)

Merci à **lalou, lilou, lorinett, sweety lissou, momiji64 et Eiri Yuki**, comme vous voyez, je poste vite. Il ne tient qu'à vous pour que ça continue comme ça En plus, ce chap est plus long de deux pages !

**Séléné** : je suis bien contente que tu aimes cette fic, j'espère que ce sera encore le cas pour les prochains chapitres. Sinon, tu as déjà des éléments de réponse dans ce chap.

Annonce : éventuellement, je réfléchis pour prendre une beta testeuse pour cette fic. Par contre, j'insiste sur le fait, qu'il faudra que ça reste confidentiel, sinon, ce n'est plus drôle. Et il faudra être très sincère et objective dans les critiques. Et bien sûr, il n'y aura plus le plaisir de la découverte. Alors j'attends vos candidatures.

**1e mise à jour : chapitre 2 en ligne. 24 février 06**

J'espère que l'histoire vous accroche.

Avez-vous vu pour le prénom Kassan qui comme je le disais faisait référence à Cassandre qui sous l'antiquité avait reçu pour malédiction de pouvoir prédire les évènements mais de n'être jamais crue. C'est elle qui avait prédit la guerre de Troie.

Voilà pour le petit cours de mythologie.

Petite précision, j'ai pris beaucoup de références mythologiques (grecques, romaines, aztèques même, etc…) et religieuses, j'ai tout mis dans un chaudron, j'ai laissé bouillir à petit feu, et puis j'ai regardé le résultat que je vous sers sur un plateau d'argent. Je rappelle que je me suis « LIBREMENT INSPIREE » de tout ça.

Pour répondre donc à **Kishu**, il ne sera pas question de Minotaure ou d'Egée et d'Ariane. Désolée pour tes cours de grec mais je ne serai d'aucune aide. Mais Minoen, vient bien d'un nom crétois. Je l'ai trouvé en faisant des recherches sur internet.

**Lalou**, j'espère être à la hauteur de tes espoirs.

**Lilou**, plus de Envy dans cette histoire un peu plus tard, j'espère qu'il te plaira XD

**Ewilan**, même si tu as des idées sur cette histoire, j'espère réussir à te surprendre.

**Lorinett**, merci pour tes encouragements.

**Momiji64** et **Meli**, voila le chapitre 2 et les autres devront suivre assez rapidement puisqu'ils sont déjà écrits. J'en ai déjà 17 en tout, et je continue encore d'écrire. Et Ed et Al vont bientôt entrer en piste.

**Avertissement**

1/ Cette histoire est plutôt longue. J'en suis à plus de 67 pages word. Le déroulement de l'histoire est donc assez lent. Et je n'ai pas fini de l'écrire.

2/ Elle met ou va mettre en scène la plupart des personnages du monde de FMA : Roy Mustang et Riza Hawkeye, bien sûr, mais aussi Falman, Havoc, Breda et Fuery, on y trouve aussi les homoculi : Bradley, Juliet Douglas, Envy et Lust. Je compte même aussi y faire intervenir Edward et Alphonse mais assez tard dans l'histoire (ils ne sont aujourd'hui toujours pas entrés dans l'histoire). J'y ai ajouté un tas d'autres personnages.

3/ Je ne sais pas si le caractère des personnages est respecté. De toute façon, entre l'anime, le manga et les omake, nous avons tout un panel de sentiments pour chacun des personnages. Mustang est totalement différent entre l'anime (où il apparaît comme étant torturé par son passé, on ne le voit jamais sourire ! De même pour Riza), alors que dans le manga, il est surtout très ambitieux et même s'il est souvent sérieux et a une personnalité complexe profonde, ça ne l'empêche pas de sourire souvent et d'être très attentif au bien-être de ses subordonnés.

4/ Nous sommes limité dans le choix de la catégorie, mais cette histoire peut être classée : Action/Aventure/Surnaturel et bien sûr Romance.

5/ Je me suis inspirée librement de certains éléments réels ou qui ont existé, notamment "Minoen" dont c'est le titre. Mais j'insiste sur le "**_librement inspirée_**". Si vous voulez en savoir plus faites des recherches sur internet. De même pour les références religieuses, de lieux, etc. Je n'en dis pas plus de peur de révéler l'intrigue.

6/ Ceux qui auront envie de pousser plus loin, je me suis aussi amusé avec les noms de certains personnages. Notamment, il est question d'un homme qui s'appelle « Kassan » et qui a un rôle particulier dans cette histoire, en fait c'est un nom inspiré de « Cassandre » (là je vous mets sur la voie).

7/ Cette histoire est pour le moment classée avec un rating "T", mais à cause de l'usage de mots qui pris seuls ne portent à aucune conséquence, mais utilisés avec d'autres dans une même phrase font que le rating peut tourner "M", exemple : prendre (je prends le métro tous les jours), sexe (non, ce mot n'est pas sale ! Il est juste parfois gênant et si si il est dans le dico, ce n'est pas un gros mot), pénétrer (on peut pénétrer dans une pièce et ce n'est pas sale non plus...), orgasme (là, je vous l'accorde même si parfois manger du chocolat ou un magnum (hummmmm) peut provoquer ce genre de réaction, ça reste tendancieux.)... enfin, vous voyez l'idée ;-), bref ça ne représente que cinq lignes de l'histoire, autant dire rien du tout, mais c'est suffisant pour qu'on exige de moi que je mettre un rating M.

8/ Je l'accorde, c'est bourré d'invraisemblances, mais ça sert le but de mon histoire. Alors pas la peine de me dire, "ce serait plus simple de le/les tuer tout court", je le sais, mais il faut bien l'avouer, ce serait moins drôle à écrire et à lire.

9/ J'ai passé et je passe beaucoup de temps sur cette histoire, et ça représente énormément de boulot, alors soyez indulgent.

10/ Je mettrai cette section à jour au fur et à mesure que je posterai les chapitres, comme ça je répondrai aux review et donnerai des informations.

11/ J'espère ne pas vous décevoir.

12/ Bonne lecture.

Frip-Ouille


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

« Bureau du Führer »

« Bonjour petite soeur. Comment vont les choses à Central ? »

Juliet Douglas jeta un regard vers King Bradley.

« Elles vont. Et toi, comment se passe ton séjour dans le sud ?

« Cool ! La chaleur, le sable, ça me rappelle Ishbal, et tous ces crétins d'humains... Le bon temps quoi.

« Et sinon, tu l'as trouvée ?

« Pour qui me prends-tu ? Bien sûr que je l'ai trouvée. Trouvée et libérée.

« Bien.

« C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire... Bien ?

« Ta mission n'est pas encore terminée.

« Et moi qui pensais pouvoir revenir prendre le thé avec toi à Central !

« Cesse tes âneries. C'est sérieux. Si tout fonctionne comme prévu, nous ferons d'une pierre deux coups.

« Sans blague. »

Juliet poussa un soupir.

« Il faudrait organiser le comité d'accueil. Tu peux faire ça ?

« Il faudrait pas qu'ils se perdent les pauv' choux. T'inquiète pas. Débrouillez-vous pour me les envoyer, je me charge du reste.

« Bien, alors compte les voir arriver dans peu de temps. Nous t'envoyons du renfort sur place, vous ne serez peut-être pas trop de deux.

« Ok. Hé, petite soeur !

« Oui ?

« Fais la bise à la famille pour moi.

« Je n'y manquerai pas. »

Juliet raccrocha.

De l'autre côté de la ligne, seul le 'tut tut' raisonnait.

« Shit, j'en ai marre de ce trou perdu. Ils ont intérêt à me les expédier fissa les petits toutous... Chiens de l'armée, tu parles ! »

* * *

_**Quelques semaines plus tard, dans un bureau du Quartier Général de Central City...**_

Le téléphone sonna sur le bureau du Colonel Roy Mustang le tirant de son demi-sommeil.

« Colonel Mustang j'écoute. »

Mustang reconnut la voix de la secrétaire particulière de Bradley.

« Colonel, le Généralissime vous demande dans son bureau. »

« Très bien, j'arrive. »

Il bailla et s'étira avant de se lever.

Son premier Lieutenant lui jeta un regard interrogateur auquel Mustang lui répondit :

« Bradley me demande dans son bureau.

« Je vous accompagne.

« Comme vous voulez Lieutenant. »

Riza se leva à son tour et le suivit dans les couloirs jusque devant le bureau du Généralissime.

Sans attendre l'ordre de son supérieur, Riza prit place sur une chaise face à la porte.

Mustang frappa un coup.

« Entrez. »

Le Colonel entra dans le vaste bureau de l'homme le plus important du pays et le salua.

« Vous m'avez demandé Monsieur ?

« Oui Colonel, je vous en prie, avancez. »

Roy se plaça face au bureau de Bradley.

« Je viens de recevoir des informations concernant des évènements étranges survenus depuis quelques semaines dans la région de Minoen, notamment des disparitions, vous trouverez tous les détails dans ces rapports. Je crains des réactions vives de la population, voire des soulèvements si nous restons inactifs plus longtemps. Je voudrais que vous y alliez mener votre enquête avec votre équipe. »

Roy se saisit du dossier que lui tendait Bradley et commença à le feuilleter.

« Colonel, je vous demande une grande circonspection dans cette affaire, il est hors de question de voir se reproduire les évènements survenus à Ishbal et à Lior."

Roy vacilla très légèrement, les souvenirs d'Ishbal effleuraient encore trop souvent sa mémoire.

« Bien Monsieur. »

Cette petite hésitation n'échappa pas à l'oeil de Bradley.

« Colonel, plus tôt vous partirez, le mieux se sera. »

Mustang acquiesça avant de saluer et quitter le bureau.

Bradley lança un long regard à sa secrétaire.

Le Colonel retrouva Riza qui l'attendait toujours dans le couloir. Elle se leva de sa chaise à son approche.

« Il nous envoie en mission à Minoen.

« Minoen ? Mais il n'y a que le sable du désert par là et quelques ruines.

« Il semble qu'il y ait plus que cela à présent. »

De retour dans leur bureau, Mustang convoqua son équipe au complet :

« Le généralissime nous envoie en mission à Minoen. Il nous demande de faire la lumière sur des évènements étranges qui s'y déroulent et il craint qu'il en découle des mouvements de rébellion. Nous partons dès demain. Hawkeye, je vous laisse régler tous les détails.

« Bien Colonel. »

* * *

Ils se retrouvèrent tous le lendemain à la gare de Central. Le voyage serait long jusqu'à Minoen, qui était dans une région tellement reculée du sud du pays, que la voie ferrée et les routes n'allaient pas jusque là et qu'ils seraient obligés de terminer le voyage à cheval.

Mustang prit place près d'une fenêtre. Par habitude Hawkeye s'assit sur la banquette en face, tout en prenant soin toutefois de ne pas s'asseoir directement face à lui.

Les autres s'installèrent sur les banquettes voisines. Un jeu de cartes fut rapidement sorti et ils se lancèrent dans une partie de poker.

Mustang peu bavard se plongea dans la contemplation des paysages, Riza prit un livre et en commença la lecture à l'endroit où elle l'avait laissée.

Une heure plus tard, Mustang s'était assoupi. Riza plongée dans son livre, ne prêtait qu'une oreille distraite à la conversation de ses compagnons, jusqu'à ce que Fuery pose une question qui attira toute son attention :

« Vous pensez qu'il se prépare des évènements comme à Lior et Ishbal ?

« Ca m'étonnerait, il n'y a rien à Minoen, juste du sable et des cailloux. » Lui répondit Havoc.

« Ca n'a pas toujours été le cas, intervint Falman, j'ai lu quelque part que Minoen avait été une cité très prospère il y a de cela une centaine d'années, mais du jour au lendemain tout s'est écroulé.

« Sait-on ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda Breda.

« Non. Un matin, il ne restait que des ruines.

« Etrange.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, des rumeurs concernant la présence de filons d'or ont commencé à se répandre et de nouveaux prospecteurs sont venus avec leurs familles et ils ont reconstruit une nouvelle ville à proximité de l'ancienne cité. Mais on n'a jamais trouvé la moindre pépite depuis et la nouvelle ville s'est laissée peu à peu périr. Il ne reste plus grand monde là bas. Sans compter les difficultés pour y arriver.

« Moi ça me fout les chocottes. » Dit Fuery.

Havoc lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos.

« De quoi as-tu peur ? Des fantômes ? Va t'inquiète donc pas. On va juste inspecter le coin, montrer un peu nos uniformes histoire de calmer le jeu aux péquins du coin et dans peu de temps on sera rentré à Central et je pourrai enfin voir ma copine.

« Tu as une copine toi ?

« Hé oui, je vous l'avais pas dit ?... »

C'est là que Riza lâcha la conversation. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Mustang pour le voir qui regardait fixement ses hommes.

_Depuis quand était-il réveillé ? Avait-il entendu la conversation comme elle ?_

« Colonel. »

Roy cligna des yeux et se tourna vers elle.

« Oui, Lieutenant ? »

Son regard était froid, distant.

« Rien, Colonel. »

Riza reprit son livre tout en jetant à la dérobée des regards vers Mustang qui s'était replongé dans la contemplation du paysage.

* * *

Au bout de deux jours de voyage, ils arrivèrent en fin de voie ferrée. Il leur fallait trouver à présent des chevaux et un guide pour poursuivre leur chemin.

Breda et Havoc partirent à la recherche d'un guide pendant que Riza et Fuery se chargeaient d'acheter leurs montures et des vivres.

Falman était resté avec Mustang dans une auberge afin d'écouter ce qui se disait sur la région par les gens du coin. Ils en avaient profité pour réserver des chambres pour la nuit.

Rien d'inquiétant ne leur vint aux oreilles.

Mustang en venait à douter du bien-fondé des inquiétudes de Bradley et il se demandait si on n'avait pas tout simplement cherché à l'éloigner de Central pour un temps.

Falman était parti commander leurs boissons.

Un vieil homme s'approcha de Mustang.

« J'ai entendu dire que vous cherchiez à aller à Minoen. »

« Oui, c'est exact. »

Le vieil homme le fixait dans les yeux. Roy eut un sursaut de surprise en découvrant que ceux de l'homme étaient complètement blancs. Il était aveugle.

« Vous ne devez pas l'emmener avec vous. »

Roy n'eut pas le temps de dire ou faire quelque chose, l'homme était déjà parti, comme évaporé.

Roy se secoua mentalement la tête. Avait-il eu une hallucination ? Et qu'est-ce qu'avait voulu dire cet aveugle ?

Falman revint avec leurs verres.

« Falman, avez-vous vu un vieil homme ici ? »

Falman fit le tour de l'auberge du regard.

« Non Colonel. Je n'ai pas fait attention, j'étais occupé avec le barman. Est-ce important ?

« Je ne sais pas. »

* * *

Le vieil homme sortit de l'auberge. Il avait délivré son message, il espérait juste que ce Colonel saurait le déchiffrer mieux que lui même.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Kassan faisait le même songe : il voyait venir les hommes en bleu de la grande ville et une voix lui soufflait qu'il devait mettre en garde l'homme brun à la montre en argent. La voix lui disait exactement les mêmes mots qu'il avait dits au Colonel.

Maintenant qu'il avait rempli sa mission, il espérait que les songes cesseraient. Il n'aimait pas en avoir, à chaque fois les évènements qu'il voyait en rêve se produisaient et bien souvent, c'était de bien mauvais présages.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne pressentit pas la présence du jeune homme adossé contre un mur dans une ruelle.

Kassan sursauta lorsqu'il s'entendit appeler :

« Alors vieil homme, il a fallu que tu ailles mettre en garde le petit toutou. »

Kassan se tourna vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix de son interlocuteur.

« Qui êtes vous ? Et que me voulez vous ? »

Le jeune homme fit un pas en avant.

« Allons, tes songes ne te l'ont pas dit ? »

Kassan eut un hoquet de surprise.

« Qu'est-ce que vous savez de mes songes ?

« La question n'est pas là vieil homme, mais plutôt de savoir si tu as déjà vu ta mort en rêve ? »

Kassan pâlit alors que l'autre s'approchait de lui avec un air sadique.

« Vous... C'est impossible...

« Rien n'est impossible vieil homme. »

Le premier coup frappa Kassan en pleine poitrine le faisant tomber à genoux.

« Vous les humains vous êtes tellement pathétiques... Vous ne méritez pas de vivre. »

Le deuxième coup envoya Kassan vers des contrées plus verdoyantes.

«Maintenant que ce petit problème est réglé, allons pousser nos amis dans la bonne direction. »

Lorsqu'il s'éloigna du corps inerte, le jeune homme n'en était plus un, il arborait la physionomie du vieil homme.

* * *

**NdlA : J'espère que ce premier châpitre vous donne envie de lire la suite...**


	3. Chapter 2

**Je rappelle que je mets à jour l'avertissement à chaque chapitre posté.

* * *

****Chapitre 2**

Hawkeye et Fuery furent les premiers à retrouver Mustang et Falman à l'auberge, suivis de peu par Breda et Havoc. Ils accueillirent les boissons fraîches avec soulagement.

« Avez-vous pu trouver un guide pour nous conduire à Minoen ?

« Oui, un jeune garçon d'environ 16 ans. Il nous rejoindra demain au lever du soleil ici.

« J'espère qu'il est de toute confiance. Je ne voudrais pas me retrouver avec la gorge tranchée durant mon sommeil.

« Il a l'air bien, et il nous a été recommandé par un vieil homme du coin que nous avons croisé.

« Un vieil homme ?

« Oui, une sorte de patriarche, c'était bizarre, il avait un drôle de regard. C'est lui qui nous a dit où nous pourrions trouver un bon guide. »

« C'est bizarre.

« Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre Colonel ?

« Un vieil homme est venu me parler.

« Vous pensez qu'il pourrait s'agir du même ?

« Je ne sais pas, il y a beaucoup de vieux par ici.

« Que vous a-t-il dit ? »

Roy réfléchit aux paroles de l'homme.

« Vous ne devez pas l'emmener avec vous. »

« Mais de quoi parlait-il ?

« Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui demander, il s'était volatilisé. »

Il y eut un silence autour de la table.

« Je n'aime pas ça. »

Riza venait d'exprimer à voix haute ce que tous pensaient tout bas.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, nous devons poursuivre notre mission si nous voulons rentrer au plus tôt à Central.

* * *

Après avoir dîné, ils se rendirent dans les chambres mises à leur disposition.

Mustang en tant que Colonel disposait d'une chambre seule, de même que Riza étant la seule femme de leur équipe. Les autres partageaient une chambre aux lits superposés.

Ils sombrèrent tous rapidement dans le sommeil. Le trajet était encore long et le voyage à venir serait encore plus difficile.

Roy repensait à ce que le vieil homme lui avait dit. De quoi parlait-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne devait pas emmener ?

Il soupira et se retourna dans son lit.

_Bah, ce n'était sans doute qu'un vieux fou.

* * *

_

Dans la chambre voisine, le vent soufflait à travers les rideaux par la fenêtre ouverte, laissant une légère brise rafraîchir la pièce.

Riza gémissait dans son sommeil et agitait par moment sa tête de gauche à droite sur l'oreiller.

Une forme se déplaça dans la chambre, se mouvant comme si elle flottait sur le parquet. Elle s'approcha du lit sans un bruit.

La forme tendit son bras décharné vers la jeune femme endormie, touchant presque son visage.

Hurlante, Riza se redressa dans son lit.

La pièce était vide. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Elle tenta de calmer sa respiration et les palpitations de son cœur.

Une minute plus tard, Havoc, en caleçon et chemise, arme au poing, enfonçait sa porte pour entrer dans la chambre.

« Hawkeye, vous allez bien ? »

Il fut suivi de peu par Mustang.

Riza remonta instinctivement les draps sur elle.

« Oui. J'ai du faire un cauchemar. »

Mustang et Havoc firent le tour de la pièce. Leurs visages montraient encore des signes d'inquiétude.

« Je me sens idiote de vous avoir inquiétés pour rien. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. »

Havoc partit dans la salle de bain lui chercher un verre d'eau.

Riza regarda Mustang.

« Je suis désolée Colonel.

« Ce n'est rien. Je préfère ça. »

Riza comprit ce qu'il voulait dire. Un cauchemar valait mieux que de s'être fait attaquer dans sa chambre.

Havoc revint avec le verre d'eau et après l'avoir tendu à Riza, les deux hommes remirent la porte en place et sortirent de la chambre.

Riza se rallongea, mais elle fut incapable de retrouver le sommeil.

* * *

Le lendemain, ils trouvèrent leur jeune guide qui les attendait sur les marches devant l'auberge, tenant les brides des chevaux à la main.

Une fois les bagages chargés, ils prirent la direction de Minoen et leur lente traversée du désert commença.

Ils avançaient depuis une demie journée en silence, économisant leurs forces et leur salive.

Roy fit avancer son cheval à la hauteur de celui de leur guide.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ?

« Tourim.

« Tourim, connais-tu un vieil homme aux yeux entièrement blancs ?

« Oui, je le connais. Vous voulez parler de Kassan. C'est le plus vieil homme du village. On dit qu'il est vieux de plusieurs centaines d'années.

« Il est venu me voir hier. Il m'a dit une chose étrange.

« Kassan dit souvent des choses étranges. Ce doit être l'âge.

« Sans doute.

« Que vous a-t-il dit ?

« Que je ne devais pas emmener quelque chose avec nous. Sais-tu de quoi il voulait parler ?

« Non, si vous ne le savez pas vous-même, comment pourrais-je le savoir ?

« Tu as raison. »

Roy se replongea dans ses pensées.

Ce maudit avertissement ne voulait pas quitter son esprit.

Il ne cessait de réfléchir à ce qu'ils avaient avec eux qu'ils n'auraient pas dû emmener. Mais ils ne transportaient rien de plus que leur équipement et quelques vivres.

Aux termes de cette journée, ils établirent leur campement pour la nuit près d'une petite oasis.

Des bédouins étaient déjà sur place. Le guide alla les trouver pour s'assurer qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème. Il revint plus tard pour les avertir que le chef de la caravane ne voyait aucun inconvénient à leur présence et qu'il les invitait même à prendre le dîner avec eux le soir.

Rassurés, ils mirent tous pieds à terre et commencèrent le montage de leurs tentes.

Une fois la sienne en place, Riza s'approcha de l'étendue d'eau pour se rafraîchir. Elle but quelques gorgées et mouilla son mouchoir pour le passer dans son cou.

Elle était toujours agenouillée au bord de l'eau lorsqu'un homme s'approcha d'elle. Elle releva lentement son visage vers l'inconnu enveloppé dans sa tunique.

L'homme la regarda un moment puis lui parla dans une langue étrangère inconnue de Riza.

Son pouls s'accéléra, cet homme lui voulait-il du mal ?

Avec des gestes lents, elle se releva et chercha son arme dans le holster qu'elle portait dans son dos à sa taille.

L'homme continuait de parler, le ton semblait monter. Riza ne le quittait pas des yeux, se préparant au pire.

« Hawkeye ! »

L'homme se tourna vers Mustang qui s'approchait puis détalla.

« Lieutenant, que faites-vous ici toute seule, et que vous voulait cet homme ? » Bien malgré lui, son ton était rendu dur par l'inquiétude. Et si cet homme lui avait fait du mal ?

« Je ne sais pas, Colonel, je suis juste venue me rafraîchir et il s'est approché de moi et a commencé à me parler dans une langue que je ne connais pas. »

Ils remontaient vers leur campement.

« Nous ne savons pas qui sont tous ces gens ni s'ils nous sont hostiles ou non, nous devons être prudents et je ne veux plus que vous vous déplaciez seule. »

Il regarda chacun d'eux,

« C'est valable pour chacun d'entre vous. A présent, on se déplace par groupe de deux minimum. »

« Bien Colonel. »

Roy se tourna de nouveau vers Riza :

« Je suis désolé lieutenant pour votre intimité, mais c'est pour notre sécurité à tous. Je ne peux pas vous contraindre à dormir avec l'un de nous, mais vous rapprocherez votre tente des nôtres. »

Riza acquiesça.

De toute façon, elle avait déjà vécu dans le désert au moment du conflit d'Ishbal et elle savait que c'était la prudence qui parlait. Elle s'en accommoderait. Elle avait l'habitude.

Elle déplaça donc sa tente. Au moins, comme il lui avait dit, elle ne la partagerait avec aucun d'eux. Non pas qu'elle craignit quoi que ce soit, mais tout de même…


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Enfin prêts, ils se joignirent aux bédouins pour leur repas. Un feu était allumé autour duquel tous les hommes étaient assis.

Mustang prit place à côté du chef de la caravane.

Havoc, Breda, Falman et Fuery s'installèrent à leur tour.

Riza fit le tour du regard du groupe. Aucune femme. Elle les aperçut un peu plus loin, elles aussi autour d'un feu.

Riza se tourna vers son Colonel, ils échangèrent un regard, puis elle dirigea ses pas vers elles.

Mustang la regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assise parmi les femmes de la caravane. Il n'était pas le seul à le faire. Le chef du clan avait fait de même.

Il se tourna vers Mustang.

« Cette femme est emplie de sagesse.

« Oui.

« Elle est très belle aussi.

« Oui.

« Combien me la vendriez-vous ?

« Elle n'est pas à vendre. »

Mustang n'avait pas perdu son calme ni son ton posé. Il comprenait que le chef ne cherchait pas à l'insulter ni vraiment à « acheter » Riza. En soit, le chef des bédouins venait de faire le plus beau compliment qu'il pouvait faire à Riza.

Le chef en proposant de l'acheter et Roy en lui disant qu'elle n'était pas à vendre, venaient en quelque sorte de dire qu'elle était inestimable.

Le chef sourit.

« Bien mangeons mon ami. »

Riza s'était assise en silence parmi le groupe de femmes. Tout d'abord, elles ne lui adressèrent que des regards curieux.

Puis l'une d'elles lui avait tendu une assiette.

« Merci. »

Riza goutta le plat et sourit. « C'est très bon. »

Les femmes se détendirent et l'une d'elle tendit sa main pour lui toucher ses cheveux.

Riza se dit que ce devait être la première fois qu'elles voyaient des cheveux blonds.

Elle retira sa barrette et laissa tomber ses cheveux dans son dos. Les femmes poussèrent une exclamation de ravissement. Et plusieurs vinrent lui toucher ses cheveux.

Elles éclatèrent de rire. La glace était brisée.

Le repas terminé, malgré ses protestations, elles entraînèrent Riza dans leur tente.

Les hommes venaient de finir de dîner, des narguilés furent sortis et tous prenaient leurs aises autour du feu.

Falman fumait au narguilé en s'entretenant avec deux bédouins, Havoc refusa la pipe qu'on lui tendait mais sortit son propre paquet de cigarettes et en offrit autour de lui. Fuery discutait avec un jeune garçon qui tenait un petit chien dans ses bras. Breda s'était allongé en imitant les hommes autour de lui.

Mustang s'inquiéta de ne plus voir le groupe de femmes. Le chef posa sa main sur son bras en signe d'apaisement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Elles vont nous rejoindre d'ici peu. Détends toi. »

Roy s'installa donc confortablement, tout en restant en alerte.

Des hommes allèrent chercher leurs instruments de musique et ce fut le signal pour que les femmes se joignent à eux.

Mustang chercha parmi elles sa subordonnée mais il ne la trouvait pas. Il commença à s'inquiéter et se redressa.

Le chef riait. Mustang le regarda d'un air interrogateur, le chef lui désigna du menton une femme.

Roy suivit la direction indiquée pour découvrir Riza, les pieds nus, habillée d'un pantalon de tissu fin dont la ceinture brodée lui arrivait sous le nombril. La brassière, dont le décolleté était rond et les manches courtes,faite du même tissu lui arrivait juste sous sa poitrine, laissant son ventre découvert. Un voile transparent assorti lui recouvrait la tête et cachait le bas de son visage, ne laissant visibles que le haut de son nez et ses yeux. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et tombaient dans son dos. Des bracelets ornaient ses poignets et ses chevilles faisant de petits tintements à chacun de ses gestes.

Pas étonnant qu'il ne l'ait pas reconnu aux premiers abords.

D'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, elle était plutôt mal à l'aise et ses joues arboraient une vive couleur rouge. A moins que ce ne soit sous l'effet du feu ?

« Je crois que nous allons avoir un beau spectacle ce soir mon ami. Les femmes vont nous divertir. »

Roy se recala confortablement sans quitter des yeux Riza, mais chose étrange pour elle qui était habituée à parler à son Colonel par simple échange de regards, elle semblait vouloir éviter le sien à tout prix ce soir.

Les musiciens avaient pris place et jouaient de leurs instruments. Des femmes se levèrent et se mirent à danser en chantant autour du feu.

Des hommes frappaient dans leurs mains, Havoc, Breda et les autres se joignirent à eux.

Deux danseuses s'approchèrent de Riza et lui prirent les bras pour la faire se lever. Riza protesta.

« Non, je ne veux pas.

« Si viens.

« Je ne sais pas danser.

« Ce n'est pas difficile. Tu dois faire comme nous. »

Elles la tirèrent au centre du cercle et lui montrèrent ce qu'elle devait faire.

D'autres femmes l'encouragèrent.

Morte de honte, elle regarda vers l'endroit où se tenait Mustang, mais il semblait être en conversation avec le chef, il ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Elle jeta un regard vers ses compagnons, mais ils ne faisaient que regarder en souriant, sans se moquer.

« Allez Hawkeye, montrez leur ce que vous savez faire ! »

Riza se sentait prise au piège, il était évident que les danseuses ne la laisseraient pas tranquille tant qu'elle ne se serait pas jointe à elles et elle ne pouvait pas refuser sous peine de les vexer et de créer un climat tendu.

Elle esquissa quelques gestes comme on lui montrait. Finalement, après quelques essais infructueux, elle se débrouillait plutôt bien, elle arrivait à imiter le mouvement de bassin des danseuses et leur déhanché. Gagnée par le rythme de la musique et l'ambiance festive, elle se détendit et prit du plaisir à danser là au milieu de toutes ces femmes, autour de ce feu flamboyant, sous un ciel parfaitement étoilé.

La fête touchait à sa fin, le chef se pencha vers le Colonel.

« Mon ami, tu es mon invité ce soir, et nous avons une coutume. Si tel est ton désir, tu peux choisir une femme pour cette nuit. »

Roy ne quittait pas des yeux Riza, la regardant rire et danser et le spectacle lui rappela les récits qu'il avait lus enfant à propos de fêtes païennes où les divinités de la nature venaient une fois par an se mélanger aux hommes.

« Je vous en remercie, c'est très généreux de votre part. Mais je n'en ai pas le désir. »

Le chef suivit son regard.

« Je comprends. »

Roy le regarda puis reporta son attention sur Riza.

* * *

Il était tard lorsqu'ils regagnèrent leurs tentes. Riza s'écroula littéralement dans la sienne.

* * *

La nuit était calme.

Roy se réveilla en sursaut. Il lui semblait avoir perçu un bruit.

Il resta allongé un moment attentif au moindre son.

Puis il l'entendit de nouveau, un froissement de tissu léger accompagné de bruits de pas étouffés par le sable.

Peut-être l'un d'eux avait-il une envie à soulager. Il devait s'en assurer, il ne pourrait pas se rendormir sans en avoir la certitude.

Il se redressa et écarta les pans de l'entrée de sa tente, il regarda à droite puis à gauche. Il n'aperçut personne.

Il sortit complètement de sa tente et observa les alentours.

Un mouvement à une dizaine de mètres attira son regard, il vit une forme se déplacer vers le point d'eau.

Si c'était Riza qui était sortie pour aller aux toilettes et qu'elle s'apercevait qu'il la suivait, elle lui ferait passer un sale quart d'heure. D'un autre côté, ce ne serait pas prudent de la laisser s'éloigner ainsi seule.

Il prit la décision de la suivre. Les cheveux blonds défaits et la silhouette à ne pas douter féminine lui confirmèrent qu'il s'agissait bien de Riza.

« Lieutenant. »

Pas de réponse. Elle avançait toujours.

« Lieutenant Hawkeye ! »

Toujours le silence.

Il pressa le pas. Quelque chose clochait. Elle n'avait aucune réaction et continuait d'avancer.

Elle se stoppa juste au bord de l'eau et ne bougea plus. Roy s'approcha prudemment.

« Riza. »

La jeune femme tourna son visage vers lui. Il était complètement inexpressif, ses yeux pourtant ouverts ne semblaient pas le voir.

Roy passa sa main devant son visage. Ses pupilles étaient complètement fixes.

Une crise de somnambulisme. Manquait plus que ça.

« Lieutenant, il faut revenir à votre tente, vous allez attraper froid juste en chemise comme ça. »

Riza se retourna vers l'eau et lentement commença à y entrer.

« Eh merde. »

Roy se précipita pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Il la saisit par la taille et l'attira vers lui.

La jeune femme eut un hoquet et se réveilla dans les bras de son Colonel.

Un brin désorientée, elle regarda autour d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? »

Puis réalisant que c'était Roy qui l'entourait de ses bras, elle demanda affolée :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Roy la relâcha en restant toutefois près d'elle.

« C'est à moi de vous le demander. Je me suis réveillé et je vous ai vu venir ici. Je vous ai appelée mais vous ne me répondiez pas. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

Le vent souffla déclenchant chez Riza des frissons et lui faisant prendre conscience de sa tenue. Elle resserra ses bras autour d'elle.

« Venez, remontons. »

Roy lui prit sa main et la guida vers les tentes.

« Etes vous sujette au somnambulisme ?

« Non, pas que je sache.

« Alors quoi ?

« Je ne sais pas. Je faisais un rêve étrange, je crois qu'on m'appelait, la voix était agréable.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous disait ?

« Je ne sais pas, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de la suivre. Et puis je me suis réveillée _dans vos bras_.

« Encore heureux que je me sois réveillé et que je vous ai suivie, sinon vous auriez pu vous noyer. »

Roy la regarda un instant pour s'assurer qu'elle avait recouvert tous ses esprits.

« Bon, je crois que nous pouvons retourner dormir. Je vais faire le guet devant votre tente au cas où.

« Non pas la peine, merci. Je vous ai causé assez d'ennui pour cette nuit. »

Riza se retourna pour rentrer dans sa tente. Roy la rappela.

« Lieutenant…

« Hm.

« Ce soir, cet habit vous allait à ravir. »

Riza rougit et détourna les yeux.

« Merci Colonel. »

Ils se séparèrent ainsi, chacun retournant dormir.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Le lendemain matin, aucun d'eux ne fit allusion à l'incident de la nuit. Ils rassemblèrent tous leurs affaires et s'apprêtaient à reprendre leur route.

Riza, accompagnée de Fuery, se mit en recherche des femmes qui lui avaient prêté le costume pour leur rendre.

Elle les trouva près du point d'eau.

« Bonjour. »

Les femmes se retournèrent et lui sourirent en retour.

« Nous partons. Tenez, je vous le rends. Merci beaucoup. »

Mais les bédouines le refusèrent.

« Non, garde le, c'est un cadeau.

« Mais, je ne peux pas l'accepter. Je n'ai rien à vous offrir en retour.

« Tu as partagé notre repas et tu as dansé avec nous, c'est un grand cadeau que tu nous as fait. Garde l'habit.

« Merci. »

Riza les salua et s'éloigna.

Le chef de la caravane vint les saluer avant leur départ. Il s'approcha de Roy.

« Minoen est un endroit maudit. Nos ancêtres disent qu'il est hanté par les djinns. Vous ne devriez pas y aller.

« J'ai reçu des ordres, nous n'avons pas le choix. Et je ne crois pas en ces contes pour effrayer les enfants.

« Tu as tort, dans chaque conte repose une part de vérité.

« Je vous remercie de vos conseils. J'espère avoir un jour la chance de recroiser votre route.

« Que Dieu t'entende. »

Ils quittèrent l'oasis pour s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le désert. Ils voyagèrent encore deux jours ainsi, allant d'oasis en points d'eau. Se reposant durant les heures les plus chaudes du jour et voyageant aux plus fraîches.

Chaque nuit, Riza se réveillait en sueur à la suite de rêves plus ou moins effrayants, mais elle ne voulait pas inquiéter les autres et préférait garder le silence, sans compter qu'elle ne voulait pas passer pour quelqu'un de faible.

Cependant, les cernes sombres qu'elle arborait à présent ne manquèrent pas d'attirer l'attention de Mustang.

Alors qu'ils avançaient en file indienne, il ralentit son cheval pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

« Lieutenant, vous allez bien ?

« Oui Colonel. Pourquoi ?

« Vous semblez être particulièrement fatiguée.

« Je vous assure que je vais bien Colonel. Ce doit être la chaleur, elle devient de plus en plus infernale au fur et à mesure que nous approchons de Minoen. »

Riza ne sut pas si elle avait réussi à le convaincre mais Roy s'éloigna.

Le soir, ils installèrent leurs tentes à l'abri de ruines. Depuis quelques temps, ils avaient pris l'habitude de monter chacun leur tour la garde.

Riza qui angoissait de plus en plus de dormir, proposa de prendre le premier tour. Elle resta les yeux plongés dans le feu pendant les deux heures de sa garde.

D'où lui venaient tous ses rêves ? Ils ne ressemblaient en rien à ceux qu'elle faisait parfois depuis son retour d'Ishbal. Ceux-là étaient peuplés d'êtres et de voix étranges, de langages qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

Elle sursauta vivement lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer.

« Ce n'est rien Fuery.

« Allez vous coucher, je prends la relève. »

Riza acquiesça et gagna sa tente.

Elle s'allongea sur sa paillasse après s'être mise à l'aise. Et au bout d'un moment ferma ses yeux et s'endormit.

* * *

La caresse remontait le long de ses jambes, fraîche et délicate. Riza sourit. On ne lui avait rien fait d'aussi agréable depuis des siècles. Elle gémit doucement de plaisir, portant une main à ses lèvres pour retenir ses gémissements.

A présent, elle avait l'impression d'être caressée sur tout son corps. Comment faisait-il pour réussir ce tour de magie ?

Puis, quelque chose lui parut anormal… Elle ressentait comme un poids sur son torse et son ventre… Doucement elle ouvrit les yeux et releva la tête.

Des serpents ! Par centaines. Ils lui recouvraient tout son corps, sifflant, se lovant partout sur elle…

Cette fois, elle ne put retenir son hurlement de terreur.

« Lieutenant Hawkeye ! »

Riza entendit quelqu'un crier son nom.

« Les serpents… Retirez les moi... »

« Colonel, venez vite ! » Appela Fuery, mais ce n'était pas la peine, Mustang était déjà à l'entrée de la tente.

Il vit Fuery paniqué à côté de Riza qui s'agitait en tout sens, les yeux révulsés de terreur, hurlant qu'on lui retire les serpents.

Il s'approcha d'elle rapidement et la saisit par les épaules.

« Lieutenant, Lieutenant Hawkeye, réveillez vous.

« Je vous en prie, retirez les serpents.

« Riza, il n'y a pas de serpents, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Réveillez vous. »

Roy la secoua, les yeux de Riza reprirent un aspect normal et elle se calma. Elle hoquetait doucement à présent, son visage baigné de larmes.

Mustang se retourna vers Fuery qui se tenait à l'entrée de la tente en état de choc.

« Fuery, allez chercher de l'eau.

« Tout de suite Colonel. »

Fuery sortit, Roy se tourna vers Riza et lui parla doucement.

« Ca va mieux ? »

Riza hocha sa tête de haut en bas.

Roy lui écarta ses cheveux du visage.

« Vous pouvez me raconter ce rêve ? »

Riza prit quelques secondes pour se calmer et essayer de se rappeler son cauchemar.

« J'ai d'abord cru que …

Elle marqua une pause. Elle avait cru qu'il était venu la retrouver dans sa tente, _maudites hormones_, mais ce n'étaient que des serpents ! Maintenant, elle se rendait bien compte qu'elle avait été stupide de croire qu'il avait pu venir et il était hors de question qu'elle lui raconte cette partie de son rêve.

« … Il y avait des centaines de serpents, ils me recouvraient presque entièrement. C'était tellement vrai, je pouvais sentir leur poids sur moi et entendre leurs sifflements… »

« Il n'y a aucun serpent ici, Lieutenant. Tout va bien à présent. Vous ne craignez rien. »

Fuery revint avec une gourde d'eau qu'il tendit à Mustang qui la donna à Riza pour qu'elle boive et se rafraîchisse.

Elle la lui rendit en silence.

« Ca va aller ?

« Oui, je crois.

« Bien alors rallongez vous et rendormez vous. Je reste là un moment.

« Ce n'est pas la peine Colonel.

« Dormez Lieutenant. »

Riza s'allongea et calla sa tête contre ses mains jointes. Elle se sentait épuisée. Elle observa à travers ses paupières à demi fermées Mustang assis dans un coin de la tente qui veillait sur son sommeil.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir rassurée et s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte.

Roy regarda son lieutenant sombrer de nouveau dans le sommeil. Ces cauchemars l'intriguaient. Il était sûr que ce n'était pas le premier qu'elle faisait, il n'y avait qu'à voir ses cernes. Sans compter l'épisode à l'oasis et même à l'auberge.

Que voulait dire tous ces serpents ?

La respiration de la jeune femme se faisait lente. Roy attendit encore quelques minutes puis sans faire de bruit ressortit.

Il retrouva Fuery et Havoc près du feu.

« Comment va-t-elle Colonel ?

« Bien, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Elle s'est rendormie.

« J'ai cru qu'elle était attaquée lorsqu'elle a crié tout à l'heure ! Jamais je n'avais entendu un hurlement pareil ! Surtout de la part de quelqu'un comme Hawkeye.

« Son cauchemar devait vraiment être effrayant. Elle vous l'a raconté Colonel ?

« Oui, elle a cru que des centaines de serpents la recouvraient. »

Fuery et Havoc frissonnèrent.

« Je déteste ces bestioles. Une fois j'en ai trouvé un dans une de mes bottes à Ishbal. Ca se glisse partout ces saloperies.

« C'est peut-être aussi déjà arrivé au Lieutenant et c'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle en a rêvé.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne sert à rien d'être à trois pour monter la garde. A qui est-ce le tour ?

« Moi. » Répondit Havoc.

Mustang se tourna vers Fuery : « Alors allons nous coucher. Le soleil se lèvera bien assez vite. »


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Le lendemain matin, d'un commun accord, personne ne fit mention des évènements survenus durant la nuit et ils reprirent leur route.

Mustang s'approcha de Tourim :

« Dis moi, combien de jour nous reste-t-il à voyager ainsi encore jusqu'à Minoen.

« Plus beaucoup, je pense trois ou quatre jours si nous n'avons pas de problème.

« Que veux-tu dire par problème ? »

Tourim regarda Mustang.

« Le désert est capricieux. Il peut être calme comme l'enfant qui dort puis soudain se mettre en colère comme une femme trompée. »

La comparaison fit sourire Mustang. Que pouvait savoir un jeune garçon de seize ans du comportement des femmes ?

« Tu as déjà vécu une colère du désert ?

« Oui, une fois. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir, mais je suis là aujourd'hui. Il n'y a rien à faire dans ce cas là, que laisser la colère du désert se déverser et attendre qu'il se calme. »

* * *

Cette nuit là, les rêves de Riza furent encore habités, mais cette fois, au lieu d'être effrayants, elle rêvait de scènes érotiques, manquant lui arracher des gémissements de plaisir tant ils lui paraissaient réels.

Elle se réveilla en sueur et haletante, une main coincée entre ses cuisses.

_Ce n'est pas possible, mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?_

Elle enfila un pantalon, passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et sortit pour prendre l'air frais.

Elle s'arrêta net à la sortie de sa tente. _Oh non !_

Mustang, l'homme qui avait hanté ses rêves se tenait près du feu. _Faites que je n'ai pas parlé ni gémit dans mon sommeil !_

Riza hésita puis décida de s'approcher.

Elle s'assit en face de Mustang de l'autre côté du feu.

« Ce n'est pas votre tour de garde Lieutenant.

« J'avais besoin de prendre l'air.

« Encore un cauchemar ? »

Riza réfléchit à sa réponse.

« Non, pas vraiment. Juste le besoin de me rafraîchir un peu. Je vous relève si vous voulez aller dormir. Je me sens tout à fait réveillée.

« Ca va. Je n'ai pas envie de dormir pour le moment. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, les yeux plongés dans le feu. Riza revoyait les images de son rêve, les mains de Mustang sur son corps, les baisers fiévreux, le désir brûlant… Elle secoua la tête. C'était vraiment inconvenant.

Il fallait qu'elle pense à autre chose.

« Que pensez-vous que nous trouverons à Minoen ?

« Je ne sais pas. D'après les rapports que m'a remis Bradley, ils font état de témoignages de personnes qui auraient entendu et vu des choses étranges, les évènements les plus marquants étant des disparitions inexpliquées. D'après les rapports toujours, la population a l'impression que Central se désintéresse du problème en raison de leur relatif isolement. Mais bien que je conçoive qu'il faille découvrir ce qui se passe vraiment là bas, il n'y a presque pas de population dans ce coin du pays, alors je vois assez mal ce qu'un soulèvement aussi mineur pourrait causer comme dégât au pouvoir en place.

« Et les sources sont sûres ? Les disparitions peuvent être dues à quelques fugues ou désertions si le coin est aussi paumé que Falman nous le disait dans le train. Quant aux visions, elles peuvent être le résultat de soirées un peu trop arrosées... On doit s'ennuyer ferme là bas et tout doit être bon pour passer le temps.

« Je suis bien d'accord avec vous. Pourtant, le chef de la caravane ce premier soir à l'oasis m'a parlé de Minoen et m'a dit que l'endroit était hanté. Mais je ne crois pas aux fantômes et pour vous dire la vérité, je me demande si tout cela ne serait pas juste un prétexte pour m'éloigner de Central quelque temps.

« Il est vrai que vous n'êtes pas très discret sur vos ambitions. Vous devriez faire plus attention. Avoir été promu Colonel à votre âge a fait des vagues parmi les autres gradés qui voient la concurrence que vous leur faites d'un mauvais œil.

« Vous savez très bien pourquoi je veux devenir Führer, Lieutenant.

« Ne me faites pas croire que votre seul but est de faire porter des minijupes à tout le personnel militaire féminin. Je n'y crois pas un seul instant. Sinon, je serai dans l'obligation de vous loger une balle en pleine tête moi-même ! »

Mustang sourit.

« Je suis sûr que cette mesure serait pourtant très appréciée par tout le reste du personnel.

« C'est certain. »

De nouveau le silence plana entre eux. Il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Breda qui venait relever Mustang.

Il s'assit avec eux en baillant et s'étirant.

« Tout va bien ?

« Oui, c'est calme. »

Riza se releva :

« Bon, je retourne me coucher. A demain.

« Bonne nuit Lieutenant. » Lui répondirent les deux hommes.

* * *

Le lendemain et le surlendemain ressemblèrent aux autres jours passés dans le désert, les dunes faisaient place à d'autres dunes, les points d'eau à d'autres points d'eau, seules les ruines se faisaient plus fréquentes, signe qu'ils se rapprochaient à présent de leur destination.

Un moment, ils avaient craint d'être pris dans une tempête de sable, mais celle-ci les avait évités à leur grand soulagement.

L'état de Riza semblait empirer, ce qui ne manquait pas d'inquiéter ses collègues qui ne la quittaient plus des yeux.

Ses yeux étaient soulignés de noir, sa peau, malgré le soleil, devenait de plus en plus livide.

Elle s'enfermait dans le silence ne répondant que par monosyllabes aux questions qu'on lui posait. Mustang chevauchait fréquemment à sa hauteur, essayant de la tirer de sa rêverie, mais bien souvent en vain.

Il avait l'impression que la jeune femme devait faire d'incroyables efforts pour prêter attention à ce qu'il lui disait et lui répondre.

La propre inquiétude qu'affichait le Colonel, d'ordinaire si inexpressif quant à ses sentiments, ajoutait encore plus au malaise collectif.

D'après Tourim, ils n'étaient plus qu'à deux jours de Minoen. Ils attendaient tous l'arrivée à destination avec impatience.

De nouveau, ils montèrent leur camp et organisèrent les tours de garde, à l'exception de Riza que Mustang expédia directement se coucher après un maigre dîner.

Ils la regardèrent se diriger vers sa tente. Une fois hors de vue, Breda se tourna vers le Colonel :

« Le lieutenant est de plus en plus mal en point. Elle n'a presque rien mangé.

« Je sais, j'ai hâte que nous arrivions pour la faire examiner par un médecin.

« Que pensez-vous qu'elle ait ? » Demanda Falman. « Ca ne peut pas être un empoisonnement, nous mangeons et buvons la même chose qu'elle, et je n'ai remarqué aucun signe visible d'infection.

« Oui, c'est plutôt étrange. Nous avons tout intérêt à terminer cette mission très rapidement et à rentrer au plus tôt à Central.

« De toute façon, ça risque d'être rapidement expédié, nous n'avons entendu aucune rumeur de soulèvement nulle part. Je ne vois pas d'où pourrait venir les risques de rébellion. » Intervint Havoc.

« Nous verrons bien, mais je pense comme vous, plus vite nous en aurons fini et mieux ce sera pour nous tous. »

Sur ce, ils se séparèrent pour aller se coucher, hormis Havoc qui débutait la garde.

Il fut remplacé par Falman puis se fut le tour de Mustang.

* * *

A part quelques hurlements de bêtes sauvages au loin, tout était calme.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait à leur mission, ou plutôt l'absence de mission, puisque comme l'avait souligné Havoc, tout semblait calme dans les populations locales qu'ils avaient rencontrées, les paroles du vieux lui revinrent en mémoire.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à deviner ce qu'il n'aurait pas du emmener.

Puis il pensa à Riza, à ses cauchemars et à son état qui se dégradait de jour en jour. Le soir où elle avait dansé avec les bédouins lui semblait incroyablement loin.

Son état avait-il à voir avec cet avertissement ? Est-ce que Riza transportait quelque chose sans le savoir ?...

Non, tout cela n'avait aucun sens et ne menait à rien.

Et pourtant il pressentait que la solution à cette énigme était là, à portée de sa main.

Soudain, il perçut des râles en provenance de la tente de Riza, comme si elle étouffait et cherchait à trouver de l'air.

Il s'y précipita et la trouva prise de convulsions et gémissante. Il la prit dans ses bras pour essayer de la calmer.

« Lieutenant. Calmez-vous bon sang ! »

Roy sentit le corps de Riza se détendre et elle ouvrit les yeux.

Deux secondes après, sans trop comprendre ce qui arrivait, il sentait les bras de Riza autour de son cou et ses lèvres forcer les siennes en un baiser fiévreux.

« Lieutenant !... Riza, mais que vous arrive-t-il ? » Arriva-t-il à articuler en la repoussant.

Quelque chose lui sembla étrange dans les yeux de Riza, comme s'ils n'avaient plus de pupille. Il cligna des yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, la sensation avait disparut, il ne lisait plus que la luxure et le désir dans ceux de la jeune femme.

Il fut prit par surprise lorsque Riza lui passa ses jambes autour de sa taille et s'arqua contre lui. De nouveau, elle l'embrassa.

Roy sentait le corps brûlant de Riza à travers le tissu de sa chemise, ses seins qu'elle frottait contre son torse et ses mouvements du bassin firent monter sa propre température.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Riza pouvait agir ainsi. Comme un animal en manque de sexe !

Riza relâcha un court instant son étreinte pour défaire les boutons de sa chemise et dévoiler sa poitrine blanche.

« Je n'en peux plus de t'attendre Roy. Prends moi. »

C'est à ce moment précis, lorsqu'elle prononça son prénom pour la première fois, que la raison de Roy le quitta. Il abandonna toute velléité de lutter contre son propre désir.

Il passa sa main dans la chevelure de Riza l'attirant encore plus près contre lui et lui prit ses lèvres, lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisir.

Elle commença de lui défaire ses boutons de chemise, mais impatient Roy la fit passer par-dessus sa tête. Il était à présent torse nu contre Riza.

Elle l'embrassait dans son cou jusqu'au creux de son épaule. Elle continuait de lui demander de la prendre tout de suite.

Il la renversa sur sa couchette et tout en l'embrassant défit la fermeture de son pantalon. Riza l'aida à lui descendre suffisamment pour qu'elle le sente enfin prêt à la pénétrer.

Roy gagné par le désir et la fièvre de Riza n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Il la pénétra d'un seul coup et commença de bouger en elle, donnant de grands coups de bassin.

Riza secouait la tête de plaisir.

Dans un dernier reste de lucidité, il lui mit sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses cris, lui-même se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas se faire entendre des autres.

L'orgasme vint comme un cheval fou et il se laissa retomber sur Riza, en cherchant à reprendre sa respiration.

Puis il se laissa glisser à côté d'elle. La première pensée qui lui vint lorsqu'il recouvra ses esprits fut :

_Je n'ai même pas retiré mon pantalon !_

Jamais il n'avait agi comme ça avec aucune femme. Et là, il s'était conduit comme un animal avec nulle autre que Riza ! Pourtant il devait se l'avouer, il venait de jouir comme jamais auparavant.

La réalité de ce qui venait de se produire le frappa comme une balle en plein estomac. Il porta une main à son front.

_Mon Dieu, qu'elle folie vient-on de faire ?_

Il se tourna vers Riza pour en parler avec elle. Mais à son grand étonnement, elle s'était endormie.

Roy hésita sur la conduite à tenir, devait-il rester avec elle ou regagner sa tente. Si les autres le découvraient avec elle demain matin, il allait droit aux ennuis, surtout s'ils avaient entendu leurs ébats.

Il se rhabilla et après un dernier regard à Riza qui dormait paisiblement, il sortit pour retourner dans sa tente.

Il avait imaginé bien des fois cette scène, mais à aucun moment il n'avait pensé que cela aurait été aussi soudain, court et violent. C'était comme s'ils avaient été tous les deux possédés… _Non, pas tous les deux… comme si Riza était possédée, moi je n'ai fait que céder à mon désir refoulé_.

Il regagna sa tente et s'écroula sur sa couche. Il serait bien temps demain d'aborder le sujet et ses conséquences avec elle.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Lorsqu'il émergea de sa tente, le soleil se levait tout juste à l'horizon. Il trouva Riza déjà levée, qui observait la ligne d'horizon et l'astre solaire s'élever en embrasant le ciel.

Roy resta une minute à observer le spectacle de la fine silhouette de son amante, le soleil jouant dans ses cheveux qu'elle n'avait pas encore attachés. Elle se retourna vers lui au moment où il s'approcha.

« Bonjour Colonel. Bien dormi ? »

Elle lui souriait, son premier vrai sourire depuis plusieurs jours. Les cernes sous ses yeux semblaient s'être estompées.

« Moi j'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi comme un bébé. Je ne me suis pas sentie aussi bien depuis longtemps ! »

Roy la regarda avec étonnement.

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

« Rien. Je suis content de voir que vous allez mieux. »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, les autres se levaient et les rejoignaient.

Tous semblèrent soulagés de voir que leur collègue se portait mieux et avait retrouvé de sa bonne humeur.

Fuery s'approcha d'elle :

« Je suis bien content que vous alliez mieux Lieutenant.

« Tout ce dont j'avais besoin c'était d'une bonne nuit de sommeil finalement. Je me suis écroulée hier soir pour me réveiller ce matin en pleine forme. »

Roy sursauta. N'avait-elle aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit, ou bien faisait-elle comme si rien n'était arrivé ? En tout cas, si elle jouait la comédie, elle était vraiment très forte !

Falman s'approcha de lui et lui parla à voix basse :

« Vous avez vu le Lieutenant ? »

_Que veut-il dire par là ? Nous a-t-il entendu cette nuit ?_

« Oui Falman. Et alors ?

« Rien, je me demande juste si cela ne préfigure pas le calme avant la tempête...

« Qu'entendez-vous par là ?

« Dans certaines maladies, on observe parfois une espèce de rémission avant que la maladie ne s'aggrave. J'espère juste que ce ne sera pas le cas avec Hawkeye et qu'elle est tirée d'affaire. »

Roy ne sut quoi lui répondre. Qui plus est, il ne pouvait pas révéler à quel sport il s'était adonné cette nuit avec Riza. Et si c'était lié ? Après tout, elle pouvait très bien se sentir heureuse et épanouie après avoir couché avec lui. Il n'y aurait rien de bien surprenant à cela.

Roy fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par l'arrivée de Tourim :

« J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous Colonel. »

_Par pitié, n'en jetez plus !_

« Nous avons bien avancé hier, je pense que nous arriverons à Néomin ce soir. »

Néomin tirait son nom de son histoire. Comme l'avait expliqué Falman durant leur voyage en train, après la chute de Minoen, des rumeurs indiquant la présence de filons d'or avaient couru à travers le pays, et des familles entières étaient accourues de partout pour s'installer près des ruines de l'ancienne cité. Cependant, aucune pépite ni filon n'avaient été découverts et peu à peu, la nouvelle Minoen suivait les pas de son ancêtre.

Roy lui rendit son sourire triomphant :

« Tu as raison, c'est une très bonne nouvelle. »

Huit jours dans le désert laissaient forcément des traces, l'absence d'hygiène et d'intimité jouait sur leur moral, de même qu'inconsciemment les terreurs nocturnes de Riza.

Alors après avoir pris leur petit déjeuner, c'est ragaillardis à l'idée d'arriver enfin à destination qu'ils remontèrent sur leurs montures.

Roy était de plus en plus confondu par le comportement de Riza. La connaissant, il aurait pensé qu'elle serait plus tourmentée par ce qu'ils avaient fait, mais au lieu de cela, non seulement elle s'était endormie juste après s'être abandonnée dans ses bras avec fougue, mais ce matin elle semblait très bien le vivre.

Trop bien même.

Alors que lui se torturait rien que d'y penser. Ses sentiments étaient partagés entre la honte de son comportement bestial, l'impression d'avoir commis quelque chose de strictement interdit, la peur d'être pris et l'envie irrésistible de recommencer.

Discrètement il l'observa, cherchant à croiser son regard pour, peut-être, y lire un signe de reconnaissance, s'assurer que cette nuit avait été réelle et non pas une hallucination, bien qu'il porte les marques de ses ongles sur ses épaules et dans son dos. Tout plutôt que cette espèce d'indifférence qu'elle semblait afficher. Non pas qu'elle le snobe, loin de là. C'est juste qu'elle se comportait comme si **_vraiment _**rien n'était arrivé entre eux. Et cette indifférence là le tuait plus que tout.

Il savait que ce qu'ils avaient vécu était passible de graves conséquences, les relations entre officiers et subordonnés étaient strictement réglementées, et que cet épisode nocturne serait très certainement le seul de son espèce. Sa raison lui criait tout cela. Mais une petite voix, dans son coeur, lui murmurait que ce n'était pas sale ni monstrueux de ressentir quelque chose pour Riza, et que c'était même très bien.

Après tout, les hommes et les femmes sont faits pour vivre ensemble et s'aimer. Alors, pourquoi pas lui et Riza. Ils ne feraient rien de mal...

Ses pensées le conduisirent à d'autres réflexions : comment pouvait-on interdire à un homme et une femme de s'aimer alors qu'on trouvait normal de leur donner des ordres pour tuer et éradiquer des populations entières ? C'était complètement absurde !

Roy soupira et jeta un dernier regard vers Riza qui lui tournait le dos. Finalement, elle avait sans doute raison d'agir ainsi, elle avait toujours raison... Ce serait plus facile que de faire face à tous les embêtements qu'ils encourraient s'ils devaient poursuivre cette relation plus loin.

Alors qu'il la regardait, Riza se retourna sur son cheval et lui sourit. Elle fit ralentir sa monture pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

Roy se redressa sur sa selle. _Etait-ce le moment tant attendu des explications ?_

Tout à coup, il n'était plus sûr de vouloir en avoir et redoutait d'entendre les mots qu'il savait être la sagesse et que Riza ne manquerait pas de prononcer.

« Eh bien Colonel, on ne vous entend plus. C'est de toucher enfin au but qui vous rend silencieux ? »

Ce n'était pas vraiment la question à laquelle il s'attendait.

« Non, pas vraiment... Riza. »

Roy lui coula un regard de côté pour observer sa réaction à l'usage de son prénom, mais rien ne vint.

« J'ai hâte d'arriver, huit jours à dos de cheval, c'est encore heureux que je puisse encore m'asseoir. Je suis complètement fourbue. Vous savez à quoi je rêve ?

« Heu non...

« A un bon bain bien chaud. »

Roy manqua s'étrangler. Que devait-il répondre : _Et si nous le prenions ensemble…, je viendrais volontiers vous frotter le dos…_

« Lieutenant.

« Oui Colonel ? » Elle le regardait avec un air interrogateur.

« Cette nuit... Vous ne vous souvenez pas d'avoir... » Roy déglutit, ne sachant pas comment lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis son réveil.

« Mon Dieu Colonel... » Roy remarqua non seulement son ton alarmé mais aussi l'entêtement qu'elle mettait à utiliser son grade...

« Ne me dites pas que j'ai encore fait une crise de somnambulisme et que vous m'avez rattrapée au milieu du désert ! »

Pour le coup, elle semblait catastrophée. Mais pas autant que Roy qui en avait presque perdu son souffle. Du somnambulisme ! Et si c'était exactement ce qui s'était produit !

Arggg ! Dans ce cas c'était pire que tout, parce que cela voulait dire qu'il avait abusé d'elle ! Comment n'avait-il pas vu qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal ?

Il sentit la bile lui remonter dans la gorge. Comment pourrait-il s'excuser auprès d'elle ? _Riza, je suis désolé, mais alors que vous étiez en pleine crise de somnambulisme, vous m'avez supplié de vous faire l'amour et je vous ai prise comme une bête. _Ou alors _Figurez-vous que par mégarde nous avons fait l'amour comme des malades alors que vous étiez en pleine crise de somnambulisme, mais je vous assure que c'était génial, un pied du tonnerre !_

Il serait mort avant même d'avoir pu finir sa phrase et elle aurait eu raison... _Attends, est-ce que cela fait de moi un...violeur ?_

_Oh mon Dieu, j'ai violé Riza ! Même si c'est elle qui m'a demandé de lui faire l'amour, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait !_

« Colonel, ça va ? Vous êtes tout pâle. C'est ce qui est arrivé ?

« Quoi ? _Faites que je n'ai pas parlé tout haut !_

« Vous m'avez rattrapée en plein milieu du désert ? »

_Ouf. _Mais son soulagement de ne pas avoir parlé à voix haute le fit se sentir encore plus misérable pour ce qu'il avait fait.

Il ne pouvait et ne pourrait plus la regarder en face.

« Non, je n'ai pas eu à vous rattraper dans le désert...

« Ouf, je suis soulagée, j'ai eu peur un moment. »

Roy se passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux, essayant de rassembler ses idées et son courage.

« Lieutenant, cette nuit... »

Mais il fut interrompu par les cris de Tourim :

« Colonel, Colonel, Néomin ! Nous arrivons, je vois les premières pierres ! »

Et Tourim lança son cheval au galop pour rejoindre la ville, suivi de peu par les autres chevaux qui voyant partir celui de Tourim s'élancèrent derrière lui.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Ils entrèrent donc en fin d'après-midi dans la nouvelle cité construite près des ruines de Minoen. Mustang remarqua deux choses : d'une part les rues étaient désertes et deuxièmement tout était incroyablement silencieux.

Les boutiques avaient leur rideau baissé, les maisons leurs volets fermés.

Ils regardèrent tout autour d'eux. Où étaient les enfants qui normalement jouaient dans les rues, les mères de famille faisant leurs courses, les marchands interpellant les clients ?

Seul un chien famélique passa au bout de la rue déserte.

Une brise souffla et un volet claqua quelque part. On put entendre quelques chuchotements puis enfin, la tête d'un homme émergea par la porte battante d'un saloon.

Mustang et son équipe s'approchèrent lentement. Mustang avait enfilé ses gants dès leur entrée dans la ville et il savait que Riza avait déjà son doigt sur la gâchette de son pistolet, prête à faire feu en cas d'attaque.

L'homme plissa des yeux, puis reconnaissant les uniformes bleus militaires caractéristiques, sourit et vint à leur rencontre.

« Bonjour. Vous êtes de l'armée ?

« Oui, nous venons de Central City sur les ordres du Führer Bradley.

« Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Nous commencions à désespérer de recevoir de l'aide. Mais comme je dis toujours, mieux vaut tard que jamais. N'est-ce pas ? »

Roy ne répondit pas à cette expression qu'il trouvait pour le moins complètement vide de sens. D'après son expérience personnelle, lorsqu'il était tard, il était bien souvent déjà trop tard. Il se contenta donc de hocher de la tête. Pas la peine de se mettre à dos ce type au bout de cinq minutes.

Devant le silence et la prestance de Mustang, l'homme perdit de son assurance. Puis il lui vint à l'idée qu'il ne s'était même pas présenté aux nouveaux venus.

Il s'approcha de Mustang en lui tendant sa main.

« Je suis désolé, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis le Maire de cette ville, Argus Coward. »

Mustang descendit de cheval et lui serra sa main.

« Colonel Roy Mustang.

« Bienvenue à Néomin, Colonel. C'est peu de dire que nous vous attendions avec impatience. »

Tous mirent pied à terre en jetant des regards autour d'eux. Ici et là, apparaissaient les habitants de la ville qui osaient enfin sortir de chez eux poussés par la curiosité.

Des enfants plus hardis s'étaient approchés de leur petit groupe. L'un d'eux regardait Havoc avec un grand intérêt pour sa cigarette.

Coward se tourna vers les gosses : « Allez, ouste, laissez les tranquilles ! »

Mais aucun d'eux ne sembla faire attention au Maire qui parut plutôt dépité.

« Laissez faire, ce n'est rien. » Le rassura Mustang.

Un gosse tendit une main vers le holster que portait Riza dans son dos. Elle se retourna vivement vers le gamin qui se recroquevilla de peur.

« On ne touche pas à ça. Compris ? »

Le pauvre gosse était à deux doigts de se faire pipi dessus.

Mustang se tourna vers Riza et s'adressa à elle à voix basse :

« Lieutenant, ce n'est qu'un enfant, pas la peine de le terroriser comme ça.

« Au contraire Colonel. Si je peux me permettre, c'est justement parce que c'est un enfant que c'est important de le faire. » Lui répondit-elle sur le même ton bas.

Mustang croisa son regard un court instant et soudain, sa faute lui revint en mémoire. Il baissa les yeux et se détourna vivement.

« Monsieur Coward. Nous venons de faire une longue traversée du désert pour arriver jusqu'ici, nous aurions besoin de pouvoir nous poser quelque part.

« Bien sûr ! Venez, je vous emmène à l'auberge du Filon d'Or, les lits sont confortables et la nourriture y est très bonne. Sans compter que c'est la seule auberge du coin. » Dit-il avec un petit rire qui portait déjà sur les nerfs de Mustang.

Ils suivirent Coward jusqu'à un grand bâtiment. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent à l'intérieur, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux, les scrutant de haut en bas, et de bas en haut. Certains s'arrêtant plus longtemps sur Riza. Quelques hommes chuchotèrent entre eux pour faire des commentaires tout en rigolant.

Riza toussa dans sa main et écarta juste ce qu'il fallait de sa veste pour faire apparaître la crosse de son flingue. Les rires narquois cessèrent immédiatement.

Rien de tel qu'un bon avertissement pour calmer les esprits échauffés.

Coward s'avança jusqu'au comptoir et s'adressa au tenancier :

« Joe, je te présente le Colonel Roy Mustang et son équipe. Ils viennent de Central. Donnes leur tes meilleurs chambres et envoies moi la note. »

Roy s'avança vers Joe et le Maire.

« Nous paierons pour nos dépenses Monsieur Coward. Mais merci de votre offre. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien, nous allons nous installer.

« Bien Colonel. C'est vous qui décidez. Me ferez-vous le plaisir de partager ma table ce soir ? »

Mustang s'inclina légèrement devant le Maire.

« J'accepte votre invitation.

« Je vous attends donc pour 20h00. »

Coward coula un regard vers Riza.

« Viendrez-vous accompagné ?

« Le Lieutenant Havoc m'accompagnera. »

Coward parut déçu.

« Très bien. Alors à tout à l'heure. »

L'aubergiste leur donna à chacun une clé et les conduisit à leurs chambres respectives. Luxe suprême, chacun eut la sienne et au grand bonheur de Riza, avec l'eau chaude courante !

Elle déposa son sac à côté de son lit et fit le tour du propriétaire, testant le moelleux du lit, vérifiant la propreté de la baignoire avant d'y faire couler un bain. Elle profita de ce que l'eau coulait pour déballer ses affaires.

Ses pensées filaient à cent à l'heure._ Pourquoi est-ce Havoc qu'il emmène avec lui ce soir ? D'habitude, c'est moi qui suis chargée de sa sécurité. Et pourquoi soudainement cherche-t-il à éviter mon regard ? Est-ce que j'aurai dit ou fait quelque chose qui l'a contrarié ? _

_Oh Riza, tu penses trop !_

Une fois la baignoire remplie, elle se déshabilla et se plongea dans l'eau chaude. Un soupir de contentement lui échappa. Elle calla sa tête contre le rebord et ferma ses yeux s'abandonnant au bien-être.

* * *

Un peu plus loin, dans une autre chambre, Mustang pestait contre lui-même tout en se déshabillant. Torse nu il se planta devant le miroir de sa salle de bain pour se raser. Il regarda son reflet longuement.

_Quel crétin je fais. Maintenant, je suis terrorisé à l'idée de rester seul avec Riza. Je ne pourrai plus me comporter normalement avec elle. _

Il étala la mousse sur ses joues et commença à y passer sa lame effilée.

_Il ne me reste plus qu'à me séparer d'elle, et demander son affectation ailleurs. _

Il passa prudemment la lame sur son menton.

_Si je fais ça, personne ne comprendra pourquoi, et surtout Riza. Ce serait comme de rejeter la faute sur elle et la punir alors qu'elle n'y est pour rien._

Maintenant, il attaquait la peau juste sous son nez.

_En plus ce serait me débarrasser de mon atout le plus précieux dans ma course à la promotion. Autant m'amputer d'un bras._

Il avait presque terminé de se raser,

_Sans compter que je ne peux tout simplement pas me passer d'elle. _

Sa main trembla et le sang perla sur sa joue.

Il reposa son rasoir et se regarda de nouveau dans le miroir. Il ressentit un pincement au coeur,

_Je tiens trop à elle pour lui faire ça et me faire ça._

Il s'essuya le visage avec sa serviette.

_Mon gars, on n'est pas dans la merde._

_Je pourrais très bien ne rien lui dire et faire comme si de rien n'était puisqu'elle n'a aucun souvenir de cette nuit, après tout, ce qu'on ignore ne peut pas nous faire de mal... Mais ce ne serait pas honnête envers elle._

_Mais si je lui avoue tout, je risque de la perdre pour de bon, et ma vie aussi vu comme elle a la gâchette facile._

_Que faire ? QUE FAIRE ?

* * *

_

Loin d'imaginer seulement le quart des pensées de son Colonel, Riza rouvrit les yeux, se savonna et se rinça. Une fois propre, elle sortit de la baignoire et s'enroula dans sa serviette moelleuse. Elle se sentait tout à fait détendue. Elle se plaça devant son lavabos pour terminer sa toilette et passa sa main sur le miroir pour en effacer la buée, apparut alors à la place de son reflet le visage blafard d'une femme, ses yeux étaient dorés et sans pupilles, des écailles couvraient ses pommettes, sa langue fourchue pointa à travers quatre crocs effilées lorsqu'elle sembla vouloir jaillir du miroir pour se jeter sur elle.

Riza eut un hoquet de terreur et recula d'un pas. Trébuchant, elle s'affala par terre...


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Riza se redressa d'un seul mouvement en aspirant une grande goulée d'air et se retrouva assise, pantelante, le coeur battant la chamade, dans la baignoire. Elle se passa une main sur son visage. L'eau était froide à présent et ses doigts fripés par ce bain prolongé.

_Ce n'était qu'un nouveau cauchemar._

Elle tourna lentement sa tête vers le lavabo et sortit du bain. S'enroulant d'une serviette et dégoulinante d'eau, elle s'approcha du miroir. Son coeur s'affola malgré elle. _Calme toi Riza. _Comme dans son rêve, elle essuya la surface réfléchissante et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Rien, juste elle. Elle éclata de rire.

_Quelle idiote tu fais franchement. Tu pensais vraiment te retrouver face à cette gorgone ? J'ai vraiment besoin de dormir moi._

Malgré tout soulagée, elle termina de se préparer et sortit rejoindre le reste de l'équipe dans la salle commune. Il était temps de s'attaquer à leur mission. Mustang avait préféré emmener Havoc avec lui chez le Maire, très bien, elle en profiterait pour faire connaissance avec les gens d'ici et écouter ce qu'ils avaient à dire sur les faits étranges survenus ces dernières semaines. Peut-être même qu'elle irait faire un tour en ville pour se familiariser avec les lieux.

* * *

A 20h00 précises, Mustang se présenta accompagné de Havoc chez Coward. Celui-ci habitait une grande bâtisse en plein centre de la ville, ils n'eurent donc aucune difficulté à la trouver.

Une employée de maison vint leur ouvrir et les débarrasser de leurs manteaux. Grande, brune, les cheveux attachés en un chignon serré, la poitrine généreuse. Elle attira de suite l'attention de Havoc.

« Monsieur Coward vous attend dans le salon, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait. »

Le Maire se tenait près de la cheminée et leur tournait ostensiblement le dos. Il ne se retourna pour les saluer que lorsque la bonne signala leur présence.

_Il craint pour son autorité_, se dit Mustang.

Bien décidé à ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds, Mustang ne fit aucun pas vers Coward pour le saluer et attendit que celui-ci fasse le chemin jusqu'à lui.

Coward perdit imperceptiblement de son air suffisant, mais Mustang le remarqua immédiatement.

_J'ai rarement vu un homme porter aussi bien son nom._

« Voulez-vous boire quelque chose en attendant que le dîner soit servi ?

« Un whisky sans glace pour moi. »

Le Maire tira sur un cordon et une minute plus tard, la bonne apparaissait.

Coward se tourna pour la première fois vers Havoc :

« Et vous ?

« Une bière fera très bien l'affaire.

« Marie, apportez nous deux whiskys et une bière voulez-vous.

« Bien Monsieur »

Mustang la regarda ressortir immédiatement. Coward remarqua son intérêt.

« Elle est à mon service depuis peu de temps. Mais je dois dire qu'elle se débrouille à merveille. Et en plus, elle est très jolie, ce qui ne gâche rien.

« Votre femme n'y voit rien à redire ? » Demanda Mustang.

« Je ne suis pas marié Colonel. Tout comme vous. Et tout comme vous il me semble, j'aime m'entourer de jolies femmes... »

Bien malgré lui, Mustang baissa les yeux.

Havoc qui observait en silence la joute qu'avaient débutée les deux hommes depuis la minute même où ils avaient passé la porte du salon se demanda pourquoi Mustang laissait gagner à Coward un point aussi facile.

Marie revint avec leurs boissons.

Coward semblait presque jubiler et reprendre du poil de la bête, il sentait qu'il avait touché un point sensible. Mustang décida de reprendre la main. Il se saisit de son verre et demanda :

« Les rapports que m'a remis le Führer font état de faits étranges dans votre cité, les plus graves étant des disparitions. Puis-je savoir ce que vous avez entrepris pour faire la lumière sur ces évènements ? »

Coward pâlit_. Touché Mustang. _Le Colonel se permit un petit sourire en coin en buvant une gorgée de son verre. D'après ce qu'il avait lu, rien n'avait vraiment été mis en place. Le chef de la police avait juste mené une rapide enquête auprès des familles des personnes disparues, sans résultat.

« Et bien, en fait, je ne dispose pas de forces de police assez importantes et nos moyens sont limités...

« Et ? »

Cette fois, Havoc remarqua que c'était Mustang qui se retenait de jubiler.

L'arrivée de Marie pour annoncer que le dîner était servi sauva Coward. Il se leva précipitamment de son fauteuil pour rejoindre la salle à manger, suivi de Mustang et de Havoc.

Désireux de ne plus aborder le sujet embarrassant de son inefficacité dans l'affaire qui les avait amenés ici, Coward abreuva Mustang et Havoc de questions sur Central, le fonctionnement de l'armée, le rôle des alchimistes d'Etat, leur carrière respective, et il s'enquit aussi de certaines relations qu'il avait à la capitale et que Mustang était susceptible de connaître.

L'un dans l'autre le dîner prit fin, au grand soulagement des trois convives.

Mustang et Havoc prirent congé de leur hôte et prirent la direction de l'auberge.

Havoc s'alluma une cigarette :

« Quel homme désagréable.

« Je suis bien d'accord avec vous. J'ai cru qu'il n'arrêterai jamais de nous abreuver de question. J'ai même pensé qu'il irait jusqu'à me demander de lui faire une démonstration de mon alchimie.

« J'imagine qu'il garde ça en réserve pour votre prochaine rencontre.

« Hé bien, il peut toujours attendre. »

Ils marchèrent un moment en silence puis Havoc reprit la parole :

« Je peux vous demander c'est quoi cette histoire avec les femmes lorsque nous étions encore dans le salon. Vous auriez pu lui rabattre facilement le caquet sur ce coup là. »

Roy lui coula un regard de côté.

« Ce n'était rien. J'ai préféré laisser filer. »

Havoc lui n'avait aucune intention de laisser filer. Un message était passé ce soir entre Mustang et Coward, et il voulait savoir quoi.

« Il faisait référence au Lieutenant Hawkeye, n'est-ce pas ?

« C'est évident.

« Et c'est tout ?

« Et que voulez-vous de plus ? »

Le regard noir et le ton brusque de Mustang convainquirent Havoc de ne pas pousser plus loin son interrogatoire, tout du moins pour ce soir. Il finirait bien par savoir le pourquoi du comment tôt ou tard. Et puis ils arrivaient en vue de l'auberge.

Havoc avait hâte de retrouver ses collègues pour évacuer toute la tension de la soirée. Les rapports étaient beaucoup plus simples avec Falman, Breda et Fuery. Mustang était leur chef, et Hawkeye l'intimidait trop. Il y avait toujours quelque chose qui émanait d'elle qui le faisait se sentir mal à l'aise et petit dans ses souliers.

Malheureusement pour lui, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, les autres étaient déjà montés se coucher. Havoc se renfrogna et il monta les escaliers à la suite de son Colonel. Alors que Mustang était presque arrivé à sa chambre, la porte de celle de Breda s'ouvrit et le rouquin sortit sa tête :

« Hé Havoc, on a monté une bouteille, tu veux venir ? Y'a déjà Falman et Fuery. »

Havoc s'illumina comme un sapin de Noël.

« Pour sûr que je veux venir. »

Il n'avait pas encore passé la porte que Mustang arriva à grand pas :

« Breda, où est le Lieutenant Hawkeye ? »

Breda pâlit à vue d'oeil.

«Eh bien Colonel, elle a décidé de faire le tour de la ville pour reconnaître le coin. »

Breda fut heureux que l'art de Mustang ne soit pas de tuer d'un seul regard, parce qu'il en était sûr, il serait déjà mort et enterré six pieds sous terre.

« Seule ?

« Elle n'a pas voulu qu'on l'accompagne, Colonel. Vous savez comme elle est... On n'a pas osé insister. »

Mustang tourna les talons et redescendit les escaliers jusqu'à l'entrée de l'auberge.

_Est-elle inconsciente pour sortir toute seule alors que j'ai expressément donné des ordres pour qu'aucun d'eux ne se déplace jamais seul ?_

Il sortait juste dans la rue lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec Riza.

« Lieutenant, n'avais-je pas donné l'ordre de ne pas vous déplacer seule ? »

La colère sourdait sous chacun de ses mots. Riza se figea sur place.

« Si Colonel.

« Alors pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous faites seule à vous promener dans les rues alors qu'il fait déjà nuit noire ?

« Je voulais juste reconnaître les lieux Colonel. »

La colère prit le pas sur le sang-froid de Mustang, il la saisit par le bras et lui hurla dessus :

« Juste reconnaître les lieux ? Et s'il vous était arrivé quelque chose ? Si vous aviez été attaquée, qu'auriez-vous fait seule contre toute une bande ? »

Interloquée par le comportement de son supérieur, Riza ne pouvait que le regarder et subir sa colère. Elle savait qu'elle avait eu tort de lui désobéir, mais était-ce une raison pour se mettre dans un état pareil ?

Ils se regardèrent un moment.

« Colonel, j'étais armée, je n'étais pas sans ressources. »

Roy se calma et se rendant compte avec surprise qu'il la tenait par son bras, la relâcha. Il se ressaisit.

« J'ai donné un ordre, j'entends que vous le suiviez. C'est bien compris Lieutenant ? »

Riza baissa les yeux.

« Oui Colonel.

« Bien. Je suis fatigué et je voudrai profiter de ce lit. Alors montons nous coucher. »

Il marqua un arrêt. _Est-ce que je viens juste de dire ce que je viens de dire ?_ Roy la regarda du coin de l'oeil, le visage de Riza n'exprimait rien et elle ne semblait pas avoir relevé ce qu'il venait de dire, ou bien c'était lui qui commençait à devenir paranoïaque et s'inquiétait pour rien en voyant des doubles sens dans tout ce qu'il disait. Elle semblait plongée dans ses pensées, ses yeux baissés. Peut-être y avait-il été un peu trop fort...

« Hm, sinon, avez-vous appris quelque chose ce soir Lieutenant ? »

Riza tourna son visage vers le sien.

« Pas grand chose en fait. Toutes les disparitions ont eu lieu la nuit. Personne n'a rien vu ni entendu de concret. J'ai discuté avec l'un des témoins, si on peut les appeler comme ça, il m'a dit qu'il avait entendu de drôles de bruits dans la rue et que lorsqu'il avait voulu vérifier d'où ça venait, il n'a aperçu qu'une ombre blanche qui s'est évaporée presque immédiatement.

« Il vous a paru être fiable ?

« Il est assez vieux et il faisait nuit. Sinon, c'est plutôt quelqu'un de sobre et il me semble avoir toute sa tête. Peut-être a-t-il réellement vu quelque chose ou quelqu'un sans le discerner.

« Il faudra convoquer tous ces témoins demain. Je veux pouvoir me faire ma propre opinion plutôt que de me fier aux rapports.

« Bien Colonel. Je m'en occuperai. Et vous, qu'a donné votre soirée chez le Maire ?

« Rien du tout. Cet homme est un incapable, imbu de lui-même. Il ne pense qu'à sa position et c'est tout. »

Ils arrivaient à l'étage où étaient situées leurs chambres. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant celle de Riza. Elle remarqua que Mustang n'arrêtait pas de se passer la main dans ses cheveux, signe d'anxiété chez lui. _Qu'est-ce qui peut bien le perturber depuis ce matin ?_ _D'abord il ne me regarde plus en face, ensuite il choisit d'emmener Havoc avec lui chez ce Coward, et pour finir il m'hurle dessus en me secouant comme un prunier, chose qu'il n'a jamais faite jusqu'ici._

Il passait d'une jambe à l'autre comme s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire.

« Bon,eh bien, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit Lieutenant. »

Riza se retourna vers lui.

« Est-ce que … »

Mais il s'était déjà éloigné vers sa propre chambre.

« Bonne nuit Colonel. » Murmura Riza en entrant dans sa chambre.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Riza pouvait entendre comme des chuchotements dans sa tête, elle sentait aussi une brise légère lui caresser le visage. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir qu'elle se tenait au milieu d'une cité en ruine. A son grand étonnement, elle était pieds nus et portait le costume offert par les bédouines et ses cheveux lui tombaient libres dans le dos. Elle fit le tour sur elle même pour regarder où elle se trouvait.

_Quel est cet endroit ?_

Elle mit un pied devant l'autre et déambula au milieu des murs éboulés, découvrant ici et là des inscriptions presque illisibles sur les pierres, passant sa main sur chacune, essayant de déchiffrer ce langage inconnu.

Ses pas l'emmenèrent vers une construction plus importante que les autres. Les chuchotements se faisaient de plus en plus assourdissants au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'en approchait. Elle réussit à se glisser à travers l'épaisse porte en bois qui pendait sur ses gonds.

L'intérieur était frais et Riza frissonna. Elle s'avança dans l'allée centrale du monument qui semblait être un ancien temple. Une lumière diffuse pénétrait à l'intérieur à travers des vitraux, créant des reflets de toutes les couleurs sur les murs.

_A quel culte est dédié ce temple ?_

Elle chercha des inscriptions ou des statues, mais rien n'indiquait à quelle divinité ce temple était consacré. Riza continuait d'avancer à pas prudent. Des froissements se firent entendre, légers, doux, accompagnés d'imperceptibles sifflements.

Riza se retourna et baissa les yeux. Le sol était recouvert de reptiles en tout genre. Tous convergeaient vers un unique point, elle.

Sa respiration se bloqua à la vue des animaux qui rampaient vers elle. Elle voulait se sauver, mais ses jambes ne voulaient pas lui obéir et elle restait figée sur place, totalement impuissante.

Alors que les premiers serpents lui atteignaient les pieds, elle ferma les yeux dans l'attente de leur morsure mortelle.

Mais rien ne vint. Elle sentait juste la caresse de leur peau froide contre sa propre peau. Les serpents ne faisaient que la frôler et poursuivre leur chemin vers le fond de l'allée et disparaissaient derrière l'autel.

Riza retrouva l'usage de ses jambes et avec des gestes lents suivit les reptiles jusqu'à un escalier. En faisant bien attention de ne pas les écraser, elle emprunta les marches qui la conduisirent jusqu'à une crypte sombre. Une torche brûlait accrochée sur le mur le plus proche de l'entrée. Riza s'en saisit et s'enfonça un peu plus dans les ténèbres.

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir marché pendant plus d'une demi-heure lorsqu'elle atteignit une pièce ronde de petite dimension au milieu de laquelle reposait un sarcophage en pierre. Tout son esprit lui disait de fuir, mais mue par une force invisible, Riza s'approcha du tombeau et se pencha au-dessus du couvercle.

Celui-ci représentait le corps d'une gorgone sculpté à même la pierre, la même que celle de son rêve de cet après-midi. A la différence notable que celle-ci avait des serpents à la place des cheveux. Son visage était figé dans une grimace éternelle. Riza posa sa torche au sol et entreprit d'ouvrir le sarcophage. Elle poussa de toutes ses forces sur le lourd couvercle qui pivota avec un effroyable grincement. Dans un dernier effort, elle l'envoya s'écrouler au sol.

Récupérant sa torche, elle se pencha pour regarder à l'intérieur du cercueil. Il était vide. Riza relâcha sa respiration, soulagée de ne pas se retrouver nez à nez avec le monstre. Mais il ne restait rien à l'intérieur du sarcophage que des vestiges de serpents fossilisés et des peaux mortes. Tout le fond était recouvert d'écailles nacrées.

Riza se redressa et s'apprêta à gagner la sortie. C'est alors que se retournant, elle découvrit à moins de cinq centimètres d'elle le visage immatériel de la gorgone qu'elle avait aperçu dans son miroir de salle de bain.

Elles restèrent figées toutes les deux, Riza ne pouvant plus émettre un seul son de terreur et le spectre de la gorgone semblant l'étudier. Puis soudain, celle-ci eut un mouvement de recul puis se jeta sur Riza, se fondant dans le corps de la jeune femme blonde.

Riza eut la sensation d'avoir plongé dans une eau glacée et sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge. Lorsque la sensation disparut, elle se retrouva assise dans son lit, les draps enroulés autour de ses jambes.

_Encore un cauchemar ! Mais ne vont-ils jamais cesser ?_

Elle mourait de soif et sa chemise était trempée de sueur. Riza se leva pour prendre un verre d'eau dans la salle de bain et changer de vêtement. Après avoir bu deux grands verres d'eau, elle retira sa chemise et se passa un gant humide pour se rafraîchir, puis elle se retourna pour regagner sa chambre, c'est alors que le miroir de la salle de bain réfléchit son dos nu qui était maintenant tatoué d'un immense serpent aux écailles irisées.

Inconsciente de ce fait, Riza passa une nouvelle chemise et se recoucha. Elle sombra de nouveau dans un profond sommeil.


	11. Chapter 10

**NdlA : savez-vous que je donne des infos complémentaires et réponds à vos reviews dans le chapitre "Avertissement" ?

* * *

****Chapitre 10**

Des coups frappés à sa porteréveillèrent Riza en sursaut.

« Lieutenant Hawkeye ! Lieutenant, vous êtes là ? »

La voix de Breda lui parvenait à travers la porte. Les coups ne cessaient pas.

Elle se leva et ouvrit à son collègue. C'est d'une voix ensommeillée qu'elle lui dit :

« Oui Breda, je suis là. »

Elle remarqua la teinte rouge que prirent les joues de Breda à la vue de sa tenue, elle eut un sourire, elle ne portait qu'une chemise blanche qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisses, elle s'étira les bras, ce qui dévoila un peu plus ses cuisses et s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

« Il est déjà tard, le Colonel m'a envoyé vous chercher, nous nous inquiétions... Nous n'attendons plus que vous. »

Riza suivit le regard de Breda sur ses jambes.

« Dites-lui que j'arrive. »

Elle lui claqua la porte au nez.

* * *

C'est avec un air ahuri que Breda rejoignit les quatre autres qui l'attendaient dans la salle commune déserte à cette heure si matinale. 

Havoc retira la cigarette de sa bouche :

« Ben alors, t'en fais une tête. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Que fait Hawkeye ? »

Breda répondit d'une voix absente :

« Elle portait juste une chemise. »

« Quoi ? » demandèrent-ils tous à l'unisson.

Breda eut un sursaut, revenant sur terre :

« Rien. Elle arrive. »

Cinq minutes plus tard, Riza entrait.

Mustang prit la parole :

« Bien, il est temps de se mettre au travail. J'ai demandé hier à Coward qu'il nous mette à disposition un local qui nous servira de QG. Fuery, je veux que vous alliez voir s'il y a tout l'équipement dont nous aurons besoin. Débrouillez-vous mais je veux que d'ici la fin de la matinée, tout soit opérationnel. Breda, vous lui donnerez un coup de main. »

Fuery acquiesça.

« Hawkeye, Havoc, vous irez prendre la température de la population. D'une part, je veux savoir s'il y a vraiment des risques de soulèvement et d'autre part, vous récolterez autant d'informations possibles sur les évènements survenus ici. »

« Bien chef » Lui répondit Havoc. Hawkeye se contenta de baisser ses yeux. _Il cherche encore à se débarrasser de moi._

« Falman, je veux que vous convoquiez toutes les personnes qui ont témoignées des faits étranges. Nous les recevrons au QG dès que Fuery en aura fini. En attendant, nous allons rendre visite aux proches des personnes disparues. »

Falman se leva.

« Est-ce que tout le monde a bien compris ce que j'attends de lui ? »

Tous acquiescèrent.

« Alors au travail. »

Ils sortaient de l'auberge, Havoc s'approcha de Breda et lui demanda à voix basse :

« C'est quoi cette histoire de chemise ?

« Tu vas jamais me croire.

« Dis toujours.

« Lorsque je suis allé chercher Hawkeye tout à l'heure, elle ne portait qu'une chemise lorsqu'elle m'a ouvert la porte.

« Une chemise ?

« Et c'est tout.

« Tu veux dire, juste une chemise et rien d'autre !

« Absolument, je comprends mieux pourquoi Mustang veut modifier le réglement pour obliger le port de la minijupe.

« Qui aurait cru que Hawkeye serait du genre à ouvrir la porte à un homme juste habillée d'une chemise...

« C'est exactement ce que je me disais. Et le plus étrange, c'est qu'elle s'en est rendue compte, mais qu'elle n'a rien dit. J'étais plus gêné qu'elle.

« Demain, c'est moi qui vais la réveiller.

« On aura qu'à y aller tous les deux. »

La voix de Mustang les fit tous les deux sursauter :

« Et où comptez-vous aller tous les deux ?

« Heu, nulle part Colonel. »

Mustang leur jeta un regard suspicieux.

« Vraiment ? Alors mettez vous au travail. Fuery et Hawkeye vous attendent. »

Chacun s'éloigna rapidement vers son binôme.

* * *

Mustang et Falman se rendirent au domicile de la première disparue. Il s'agissait d'une femme de 37 ans, mariée et mère de deux enfants. Un homme vint leur ouvrir, ses cheveux en bataille et son teint de papier mâché ne laissait aucun doute quant au fait qu'ils se trouvaient face au mari. Mustang se présenta et introduisit Falman. 

L'homme leur serra la main et les fit entrer dans sa maison. Tout était silencieux.

« Monsieur Widowed, nous avons été envoyé à Néomin pour enquêter sur les évènements survenus ces dernières semaines. »

Widowed leur répondit d'une voix éraillée :

« Je sais qui vous êtes. Le bruit a rapidement couru dans la ville que le Führer avait envoyé un alchimiste d'Etat et son équipe.

« Nous sommes venus pour aider à découvrir ce qui est arrivé aux personnes disparues. Notamment à votre femme, Monsieur Widowed.

« Martha ne s'est pas enfuie. Nous étions heureux tous les deux et jamais elle n'aurait abandonnée les enfants.

« Nous vous croyons Monsieur, Martha est la première personne à s'être volatilisée. Je sais qu'on vous a déjà posé toutes ces questions, et que vous devez en avoir assez de tout cela, mais pourriez-vous nous raconter ce qui s'est passé ?

« Si ça peut aider à la retrouver, je veux bien tout vous répéter cent fois.

« Très bien, nous vous écoutons. »

Widowed prit le temps de rassembler ses souvenirs. Il commença son récit d'une voix tremblante :

« C'était un jeudi, il faisait beau. Martha était partie après dîner chez sa mère pour l'aider à se mettre au lit. Elle est très vieille et quasiment impotente, elle a normalement une infirmière pour s'occuper d'elle, mais le jeudi est son jour de congé, alors Martha va s'occuper de sa mère. J'étais resté ici avec les enfants. Je leur ai lu un livre avant de dormir puis je suis descendu dans le salon pour attendre son retour. »

Widowed avala sa salive puis après une courte pause, reprit la parole :

« Je l'ai attendu et Martha ne revenait toujours pas. J'ai pensé qu'elle s'était attardée sur le chemin pour discuter avec une amie, Martha connaît tout le monde ici, elle est tellement gentille, tout le monde l'aime. »

Il fit une nouvelle pause alors que les souvenirs de sa femme refaisaient surface. Une larme coula sur sa joue, qu'il essuya rapidement du dos de la main.

« Il commençait à vraiment se faire tard. Les enfants dormaient bien, alors j'ai décidé d'aller à sa rencontre voir si tout allait bien. »

Sa voix se brisa et les larmes coulèrent plus abondantes. Widowed se prit la tête dans ses mains.

« Je ne l'ai jamais trouvée. Lorsque je suis arrivé chez ma belle-mère, elle était au lit et Martha était déjà partie depuis longtemps. J'ai interrogé les passants et les voisins pour voir s'ils n'avaient pas vu Martha. Mais personne n'avait rien remarqué. Je suis rentré en me disant qu'elle était peut-être revenue entre temps, mais je ne l'ai jamais revue,... elle n'est jamais revenue. »

Mustang se tourna vers Falman et lui dit à voix basse :

« Allez chercher un verre d'eau. »

Falman s'éclipsa et revint avec le verre plein. Mustang le prit et le tendit à l'homme éploré :

« Tenez Monsieur Widowed, buvez. Prenez votre temps. »

Widowed se saisit du verre et but une gorgée. Il se calma un peu.

« Merci. »

Mustang attendit un instant avant de reprendre :

« Je n'ai pas vu ni entendu vos enfants...

« Ils sont chez mes parents pour le moment.

« Je souhaiterai pouvoir leur parler, nous autorisez-vous à leur rendre visite ? Je vous promets de ne pas les brusquer. »

Widowed hocha la tête :

« Je vais vous donner l'adresse. »

Widowed se leva pour prendre une feuille de papier.

« Pourriez-vous aussi noter le nom des amies de votre femme si vous les connaissez ? »

Widowed écrivit les renseignements et lui tendit la feuille.

Mustang et Falman prirent congé, juste avant qu'ils ne partent, Widowed leur dit :

« Je vous le répète, Martha n'aurait jamais abandonné les enfants. C'était une bonne mère et une bonne épouse. »

Mustang le regarda un long moment et posa sa main sur son épaule avant de s'éloigner.

Falman observa l'air sombre qu'affichait son Colonel :

« Qu'en pensez-vous Colonel ?

« Qu'il y a très peu de chose qui peuvent empêcher une mère de revenir auprès de ses enfants. Cela ne présage rien de bon. Je le craints. »

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Hawkeye et Havoc faisait le tour de la ville, s'arrêtant ici et là pour discuter avec les gens, prenant le pouls de la population. Mais rien n'indiquait qu'une rébellion se préparait, bien au contraire, l'accueil qu'on leur réservait était jovial. On pouvait même sentir un certain soulagement chez certaines personnes. Ils en profitaient pour poser des questions sur les bruits et les apparitions étranges ainsi que sur les disparitions survenues. Mais ils n'apprirent rien de plus que ce qui était écrit dans les rapports et souvent cela tournait même plus aux "on dit" qu'à des témoignages de première main. 

L'heure du déjeuner approchait et la chaleur se faisait de plus en plus écrasante. Havoc proposa de s'arrêter dans une taverne pour manger un morceau.

Ils prirent place à une table en terrasse. Un serveur vint leur apporter une carafe d'eau et prendre leur commande. Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, Riza sortit son mouchoir et l'humecta avec l'eau fraîche et le passa dans son cou, fermant les yeux et poussant un soupir de plaisir, sous les yeux éberlués de son compagnon de table.

Soudain, des images de Riza habillée juste de sa chemise, des gouttes de sueur dégoulinant entre ses seins lui vinrent à l'esprit. Havoc se secoua mentalement l'esprit. _Maudit Breda et ses histoires de chemise._

« J'ai l'impression que nous avons perdu notre temps depuis ce matin. Nous n'avons rien appris de plus que ce que nous savions déjà.

« Au moins, on peut rassurer l'Etat Major. S'il y a une rébellion qui se prépare, ce n'est certainement pas par ici. Je commence à être de l'avis du Colonel.

« C'est à dire ?

« Il pense que le Führer nous a mis sur cette mission pour l'éloigner un temps de Central.

« Il reste cependant ces disparitions inexpliquées et ces faits étranges.

« L'explication est parfois tellement simple qu'on ne la voit pas. Quoiqu'il en soit j'espère que le Colonel et Falman en apprendront plus que nous. »

Ils terminaient leurs plats lorsqu'une jeune femme s'approcha d'eux. Havoc reconnut immédiatement en elle la sculpturale bonne du Maire.

Il se redressa brusquement de table manquant la renverser :

« Bonjour, comment allez-vous ? » Bafouilla-t-il

« Bien merci Lieutenant. »

Havoc ne bougeait plus, Hawkeye toussa pour rappeler sa présence.

« Oh, Lieutenant Hawkeye, je vous présente Marie. Elle est au service du Maire. »

Riza adressa un sourire à Marie et lui tendit sa main.

« Bonjour, ravie de vous rencontrer.

« Moi de même.

« Peut-on savoir ce qui vous amène ici ?

« Je voulais vous voir. J'ai entendu ce que vous disiez hier soir chez Monsieur Coward et je sais aussi que vous êtes là pour les disparitions. »

Riza lui proposa de s'asseoir avec eux.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est important. Mais il m'arrive de me promener vers l'ancienne cité de Minoen le soir, assez tard, et il m'a semblé entendre à plusieurs reprises des bruits bizarres, comme des cris et des pleurs. »

Elle avait pâli et semblait prête à s'évanouir aux souvenirs des bruits. Havoc posa sa main sur son bras dans un geste protecteur, arrachant un imperceptible sourire à Riza. Celle-ci se retint de demander à la jeune femme ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire tard dans des ruines abandonnées. Sans doute quelques rendez-vous galants...

Marie sourit à Havoc et papillonna des cils.

« Ca m'a glacé le sang. Depuis, je n'ose plus m'approcher des anciennes ruines. Pensez-vous que cela a un rapport avec les gens disparus ? Je l'ai raconté à Monsieur Coward, mais il m'a dit que je n'étais qu'une petite idiote et que j'avais eu des hallucinations. »

Marie se tourna de nouveau vers Havoc :

« Mais à vous je fais confiance. »

Il faillit en faire tomber sa cigarette. Riza reprit la direction des choses :

« Nous vous remercions Marie pour ces informations. Vous avez bien fait de nous en parler. Nous allons vérifier tout ça. Soyez rassurée.

« Je vous remercie. Bien, il faut que j'y retourne, sinon Monsieur Coward va se demander ce que je fais. Au revoir.

« Au revoir Marie. »

Havoc suivit longtemps des yeux la jeune femme brune s'éloigner.

« Hé bien, voilà une information intéressante. Que diriez-vous d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil à ces ruines ? J'avoue qu'elles m'intriguent depuis le début.

« Ne pensez-vous pas que nous devrions attendre l'avis du Colonel. Il nous a interdit de trop nous éloigner.

« Il a dit de ne pas nous déplacer seul. Et nous sommes deux. »

Havoc n'aimait pas du tout l'idée de partir en exploration dans les ruines de l'ancienne cité. Si jamais il arrivait quoi que ce soit, le Colonel ne serait pas content. Il se rappelait encore son expression lorsque Breda lui avait dit que Riza était sortie seule la veille au soir. Il se montrait de plus en plus protecteur envers Hawkeye, et Havoc en venait à se demander si elle ne représentait pas plus qu'un simple lieutenant aux yeux de leur Colonel.

La voix de Riza l'arracha à ses pensées :

« Allons Havoc, que voulez-vous qu'il arrive à deux soldats aguerris comme nous ? Sans compter que nous sommes armés. Nous allons juste jeter un coup d'oeil et nous serons rentrés avant la tombée du jour. »

Havoc se rendit à ses arguments et ils se levèrent tous les deux pour se rendre à l'ancienne cité de Minoen. Cachée à l'angle d'une rue un peu plus loin Marie les regarda s'éloigner dans le désert vers les ruines. Un fin sourire étendit ses lèvres.

« C'est vraiment trop facile ! »


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Fuery avait réussi le pari d'installer tous les équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de leurs investigations dans leur QG provisoire. Il testait les lignes téléphoniques lorsque Mustang et Falman les rejoignirent lui et Breda.

Toute la matinée, ils avaient rencontré les familles et amis des victimes. A chaque fois ils avaient reçu les mêmes réponses impuissantes et le désespoir apparent de ces gens leur avait plombé le moral. Plus que jamais, ils étaient déterminés à faire la lumière sur ces mystérieuses disparitions.

« Tout est prêt à fonctionner Colonel. J'ai sécurisé les lignes, vous pourrez joindre Central City sans problème.

« Bon travail Fuery. »

Mustang s'installa derrière un bureau.

« Falman, convoquez moi les témoins. Je veux pouvoir commencer à les interroger dans une heure.

« Bien chef. »

Mustang se saisit ensuite du téléphone et composa le numéro du bureau du Führer.

« Bureau du Généralissime, j'écoute.

« Ici le Colonel Roy Mustang au rapport. Pourriez-vous me passer le Führer ?

« Un instant. »

Le silence s'éternisa au bout de la ligne, remplacé par la voix joviale de Bradley.

« Mustang, alors comment se passe votre mission ?

« Bien Monsieur, nous sommes arrivés hier en fin d'après-midi à La Nouvelle Minoen. J'ai rencontré le Maire de la ville et nous avons installé un QG temporaire. D'après ce que nous avons pu voir jusqu'à présent, il semble que les rumeurs de soulèvement ne soient pas fondées, mais nous restons vigilants.

« Et quant aux faits étranges ?

« Nous enquêtons Monsieur. J'ai rencontré ce matin les familles des victimes.

« Victimes ? Vous craignez donc le pire.

« C'est une impression Monsieur.

« Continuez à enquêter. Je veux que tout soit réglé avant votre retour ici.

« Bien Monsieur.

« Tenez moi informé de vos avancements. Je compte sur vous Mustang. »

Un clic se fit entendre et la communication fut coupée. Bradley avait raccroché. Mustang reposa le combiné et resta un instant les yeux dans le vague. Puis il releva la tête et fit le tour de la pièce actuellement vide du regard.

_Que faisait Riza en ce moment ?_

Falman revint avec un premier témoin. Les interrogatoires pouvaient commencer.

* * *

Riza et Havoc marchaient dans le sable du désert. Ils avaient quitté la ville depuis plus d'une demi-heure et Havoc était de plus en plus convaincu que c'était une très mauvaise idée d'aller visiter les ruines sans en avertir personne. Mais devant lui, Hawkeye avançait toujours d'un pas décidé.

Enfin, ils aperçurent les premiers murs de l'ancienne cité qui avait disparue durant une nuit, il y avait de cela plusieurs décénies.

Riza ralentit le pas et pénétra dans les ruines. Elle se sentait presque déçue. Inconsciemment, elle s'était attendue à retrouver en vrai les paysages de ses rêves. Mais rien ne lui parut familier. Elle ne vit aucune inscription, ni temple.

Havoc la rejoignit essoufflé par leur longue marche dans le sable et dégoulinant de sueur. Il s'étonna de voir que Riza ne semblait souffrir ni de fatigue, ni de la chaleur écrasante.

_Comment se fait-il qu'elle soit autant en forme alors que pendant tout le voyage elle a été si malade ?_

Il se tourna vers elle :

« Je ne vois rien et je n'entends rien.

« Moi non plus. »

Ils avancèrent l'un à côté de l'autre sur le qui vive, arme au poing, au milieu des murs éboulés. Mais ils ne repérèrent absolument rien d'anormal. Enfin, ils relâchèrent la pression et rengainèrent leurs armes.

« Je n'ai même pas vu une seule pépite d'or ! » Blagua Havoc.

« Vous espériez en trouver ?

« On ne sait jamais ! La chance du débutant, vous n'avez jamais entendu parler ?

« Si mais je n'y crois pas.

« Ca m'aurait étonné. »

Riza fit le tour sur elle même.

« Nous devrions peut-être revenir de nuit. Après tout Marie nous a dit qu'elle avait entendu les bruits le soir tard.

« Vous voulez revenir la nuit ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Havoc, vous avez peur ? C'est pourtant vous qui disiez à Fuery que les fantômes n'existaient pas. »

Havoc se renfrogna.

« Bah, ne faites pas cette tête, vous devriez être content, on va en parler au Colonel, comme ça, nous reviendrons à plusieurs. »

« Hé, je n'ai pas peur ! C'est juste que tout ça ne me dit rien qui vaille.

« Rentrons, il commence à se faire tard et je ne voudrai pas que les autres s'inquiètent de notre absence. »

Ils repartirent vers la ville. Le vent se leva et balaya le sable, dégageant le bas d'un mur, révélant les éclats colorés d'un vitrail.

* * *

Mustang avait passé tout l'après-midi à revoir tous les témoignages. A chaque fois, il avait obtenu les mêmes descriptions : apparition d'une silhouette fantomatique blanche, plutôt féminine ou alors celle d'un jeune adolescent, des bruits ressemblant à des sifflements, des cris étouffés... Mais aucune description précise et l'interrogatoire des enfants Widowed n'avait rien donné non plus.

Il venait de finir d'auditionner la cinquième personne et s'accordait une pause avec un café.

Les éléments recueillis le laissaient pensif. Si une seule personne ou même deux lui avaient raconté ces histoires d'ombre blanche, il aurait pu penser à une affabulation, mais les éléments rapportés par cinq témoins différents, n'ayant rien à voir ensemble et qui paraissaient avoir toutes leurs facultés était plus que troublants.

Par dessus tout, Mustang se demandait comment l'agresseur avait procédé pour faire disparaître les corps sans être remarqué. Et jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas l'ombre d'un indice.

« Colonel.

« Oui Breda ?

« Havoc et Hawkeye sont de retour. »

Mustang reposa sa tasse sur son bureau et attendit que ses deux lieutenants entrent faire leur rapport.

Ils se présentèrent devant son bureau et le saluèrent. Falman, Breda et Fuery les suivirent à l'intérieur.

« Au repos. Alors qu'avez-vous découvert ? »

Hawkeye prit la parole :

« Nous avons fait le tour de la ville et de ses habitants, les soupçons quant à un possible soulèvement me semblent infondés. »

Mustang se tourna vers Havoc :

« Vous êtes d'accord ? »

Havoc releva un sourcil de surprise, il était rare que Mustang mette en doute la parole d'Hawkeye.

« Oui Colonel. Les gens semblent même plutôt soulagés de nous voir là.

« Bien, alors faisons en sorte que cela continue comme ça. »

Il prit une gorgée de son café.

« Et pour les agressions ?

« Rien, juste des "on dit". On nous a rapporté qu'une ombre blanche aurait été aperçue et qu'elle se serait évaporée dans les airs. Tout est bon pour expliquer les disparitions, même l'absurde, il circule même des rumeurs selon quoi ce serait une espèce de goule qui ferait le coup.

« Une goule ?

« C'est un démon femelle. » Expliqua Falman, « Mais ordinairement, elles s'en prennent aux cadavres et non pas aux vivants. »

« A condition qu'elles existent vraiment Falman, et je n'en suis pas convaincu. » Répliqua Mustang.

« Avec tout ce que nous avons entendu cet après-midi, on ne devrait peut-être pas écarter trop vite la piste du surnaturel, Colonel.

« Si ça ne vous embête pas, je préfèrerai explorer toutes les autres pistes avant de ne garder que celle là. »

Havoc et Hawkeye se tenaient toujours devant son bureau. Havoc lança un regard en coin à sa collègue, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'attention de Mustang.

« J'ai l'impression que vous ne nous dites pas tout. »

Havoc toussa dans sa main,

« Eh bien, ce midi, alors que nous déjeunions, nous avons eu la visite de Marie, vous savez la bonne qui travaille chez le Maire.

« Je sais qui est Marie. »

Riza serra la mâchoire. Elle se souvenait de la jolie brune, aux formes pulpeuses, qui avait semble-t-il fait chavirer le coeur de Havoc. Avait-elle aussi exercé avec succès son charme sur Mustang ?

Riza se secoua mentalement. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire après tout ?

Elle revint à la réalité et entendit Havoc poursuivre :

« Elle nous a dit qu'il lui arrivait de se promener assez tard vers les ruines de l'ancienne cité et que dernièrement elle avait entendu des espèces de cris et des pleurs. La pauvre enfant n'ose plus s'y rendre tellement elle est effrayée. »

Riza se retint de sourire, "pauvre enfant" n'étaient pas vraiment les termes qu'elle aurait utilisés pour décrire Marie.

« Et ? » Demanda Mustang pour ramener Havoc sur le sujet.

Riza releva le menton et le regarda droit dans les yeux avec une petite pointe de défi :

« J'ai décidé d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil à ces ruines. Nous nous y sommes donc rendus avec le lieutenant Havoc. »

Le silence se fit tellement pesant qu'on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. La tension devenait presque électrique.

Havoc déglutit.

« Mais notre inspection n'a rien donné. »

Riza continuait de regarder fixement Mustang, attendant sa réaction de pied ferme.

Finalement Mustang poussa un soupir :

« J'aurai préféré que vous m'en parliez avant de prendre ce genre d'initiative. »

Cette fois Riza baissa les yeux et détendit ses muscles.

« C'est moi qui ai convaincu le Lieutenant Havoc d'aller visiter ces ruines. Nous en entendons parler depuis le début de cette mission et ma curiosité était piquée. Je voulais voir par moi-même à quoi elles ressemblaient. Mais ce n'est qu'un amassement de pierres, de murs éboulés et de sable. Nous n'avons rien trouvé de suspect. Cependant, Marie nous a dit que c'était la nuit qu'elle avait entendu les bruits, peut-être devrions-nous y retourner tous ce soir. »

Mustang se renversa dans son siège et sembla réfléchir à la suggestion de Riza.

« Pourquoi pas. Au point où nous en sommes, nous ne risquons rien à aller jeter coup d'oeil à cette cité ce soir. Par contre, on se déplace deux par deux et je ne veux pas entendre la moindre contestation. » Termina-t-il en regardant Riza.

Celle-ci hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

« Bien, il se fait tard, allons dîner et nous préparer pour notre équipée nocturne. »


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Ils sortirent tous et se dirigèrent vers l'auberge du Filon d'Or où un bon repas les attendait.

Fuery se tourna vers Havoc :

« Vous ne pouviez pas rester tranquilles tous les deux !

« Ben quoi ?

« Moi j'ai aucune envie d'aller crapahuter dans des ruines en pleine nuit !

« Parce que tu crois que ça me fait plus plaisir que toi ? C'est la faute à Hawkeye, t'as qu'à aller te plaindre auprès d'elle si t'es pas content. »

Fuery regarda Riza qui avançait devant lui et lui tournait le dos.

« Finalement non. »

Havoc lui donna une tape dans le dos.

« T'inquiètes pas, tu seras pas tout seul. On sera tous là. »

* * *

Après dîner et avoir troqué leur uniforme contre des vêtements moins voyants et plus pratiques, ils prirent la direction de Minoen. Mustang avait répartit les équipes : Fuery et Falman, Havoc et Hawkeye et lui-même avec Breda.

Ils avançaient en petits groupes dans le sable, éclairés par des lanternes qu'ils avaient empruntées à Joe, l'aubergiste. Riza se rapprocha de Roy, son comportement envers elle l'intriguait et elle voulait avoir des réponses.

« Colonel ?

« Oui Lieutenant. »

« Ai-je fait quelque chose qui vous a contrarié ? »

Roy regardait droit devant lui où il mettait les pieds. _Que puis-je lui répondre ? Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de tout lui déballer._

« Non Lieutenant. Pourquoi me posez-vous cette question ?

« C'est que j'ai vraiment l'impression que vous m'en voulez. On dirait que vous voulez vous débarrasser de moi à la moindre occasion.

« Vous vous trompez, je vous assure. Je ne cherche pas à me débarrasser de vous comme vous dites. »

_Menteur !_

« Alors pourquoi avoir emmené Havoc chez le Maire hier soir et me mettre en équipe avec lui ce soir et pas avec vous ? »

Roy se sentait au pied du mur. Il ne voyait pas d'autre moyen de se sortir de là autrement qu'en se montrant dur avec elle :

« Lieutenant, contesteriez-vous les ordres de votre officier supérieur ? J'ai mes raisons pour agir ainsi et c'est tout. J'attends de vous que vous suiviez mes ordres au doigt et à l'oeil. Si cela vous déplait, je ne vous retiens pas. » _Ouch ! Roy, tu vas trop loin._

Le coeur de Riza se serra ainsi que sa gorge. Elle avait toujours cru qu'elle partageait une relation privilégiée avec Mustang, mais aujourd'hui il lui démontrait qu'elle se trompait et la remettait à sa place. Il lui rappelait qu'il était le Colonel et elle un simple premier lieutenant. On ne mélange pas les torchons et les serviettes.

« Bien Colonel. Veuillez excuser mon impertinence. » Lui répondit-elle et s'éloigna de lui deux pas en arrière, là où était sa place.

Elle ferma son coeur à double tour et jeta la clé.

Roy serra ses poings et ses mâchoires, il voulait se retourner et la prendre dans ses bras, s'excuser auprès d'elle de n'être qu'un imbécile, mais il se retint. Ce n'était pas le moment. Plus tard, il se promit d'arranger tout ça. Il espérait seulement qu'il ne serait pas trop tard alors.

* * *

Ils arrivaient en vue de Minoen et conformément au plan de Mustang se séparèrent par groupes de deux.

« A la moindre alarme, vous tirez en l'air, est-ce bien compris ?

« Oui Colonel. »

Riza et Havoc s'engagèrent à travers les ruines, perdant rapidement les autres de vue.

« Cet endroit me fout la chair de poule.

« Ce ne sont que des ruines Havoc.

« Oui, mais tout le monde s'accorde à dire qu'elles sont hantées. Que faites vous de la goule ?

« Les goules n'existent pas, et puis rappelez-vous votre chair est trop fraîche pour elles, elles ne s'attaquent qu'aux cadavres. »

Riza dégaina son arme et se tourna vers lui :

« Mais je peux rapidement changer cela, si vous voulez.

« Hé, ça va pas ! » Il s'écarta vivement d'elle.

« Je plaisante Havoc ! Je plaisante.

« Ouais, alors rengainez votre arme. »

Riza rangea son pistolet et continua d'avancer dans ce qui semblait avoir été une rue. Une construction paraissait encore plus ou moins debout, Havoc s'en approcha et se pencha par un trou dans le mur.

Riza s'intéressa à la construction opposée. Soudain, elle entendit des sons étouffés, qui commençaient à lui être familiers, ceux produits par les sifflements des langues de serpents lorsqu'elles sortent de leur gueule. Riza regarda le sol autour d'elle et soudain, le paysage sembla se confondre, devenir flou et enfin tourbillonner comme l'eau qui s'échappe à travers le siphon d'un évier. Riza se sentit étourdie et se retint au mur proche. Elle ferma les yeux pour reprendre son équilibre. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle se trouvait au milieu d'une rue animée, les ruines avaient fait place à de belles maisons aux murs blancs, aux volets colorés, elle aperçut au loin le temple de son rêve qui se dressait fièrement dans le ciel bleu. Les gens passaient près d'elle sans y faire attention, comme si elle était invisible. Elle voulut s'approcher d'un groupe de femmes qui discutaient en riant, elle les appela mais elles ne lui répondirent pas, elle essaya avec d'autres passants obtenant le même résultat. Personne ne semblait la voir. Faisant le tour sur elle-même, elle aperçut Havoc le dos contre un mur. Elle était là. La Gorgone de ses cauchemars, elle avançait vers Havoc. Il semblait complètement hypnotisé par la créature. Riza hurla pour lui dire de fuir, mais il ne l'entendait pas. Elle chercha son pistolet, mais avec horreur elle découvrit qu'elle ne portait plus son holster. Elle voulut se jeter sur la créature, mais un regard de la Gorgone suffit à la clouer sur place. Impuissante, elle ne put que regarder le monstre s'avancer lentement avec des mouvements chaloupés vers Havoc. Riza sentait les larmes couler sur ses joues. Havoc allait mourir sous ses yeux et elle ne pouvait rien faire...

* * *

Havoc s'était penché à travers le trou du mur pour regarder dans ce qui avait été une grande maison.

« Je me demande ce qui a bien pu se passer pour qu'une cité prospère comme Minoen s'effondre comme ça du jour au lendemain. »

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il se retourna vers Riza et la vit qui s'avançait vers lui d'une démarche chaloupée qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. De même, elle avait libéré ses cheveux.

« Lieutenant ? » _Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?_

Surpris par le comportement inhabituelle de sa collègue, il resta là à la regarder s'approcher. Puis il entendit dans sa tête une voix sifflante lui murmurer, « _n'aie pas peur, tu vas voir tu vas aimer... » _Ses jambes l'abandonnèrent et il glissa le long du mur.

« Lieutenant Hawkeye... » Il pouvait à peine parler et sa voix sortit en filet. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ceux de Riza qui le tenaient prisonnier et l'empêchaient de réagir. La sueur commença à couler le long de ses tempes.

Riza était près, vraiment très près, trop près... Ce n'était pas normal, pas normal du tout...

La jeune femme s'approcha encore plus près de lui et s'assit sur ses cuisses, entourant sa taille de ses jambes.

L'esprit de Havoc hurlait qu'il était en danger et qu'il devait faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

Riza se pencha sur lui et posa sa bouche contre la sienne, l'entraînant dans un long baiser. Havoc luttait de toutes ses forces contre sa paralysie, tout son esprit était tourné sur l'arme qu'il portait à sa ceinture et qu'il tentait d'atteindre, forçant son bras et ses doigts à lui obéir.

Riza s'écarta enfin de lui et renversa sa tête en arrière, exposant la peau blanche de son cou. Un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres glaçant le sang dans les veines de Havoc, mais moins que ce qui vint après, Riza ramena son visage vers le sien, portant son nez à moins de cinq centimètres du sien, les yeux rivés sur les siens elle lui dit : « Tu vas mourir. ». Tout ce que son esprit pouvait enregistrer au moment présent, c'était que ses yeux semblaient ne plus avoir de pupille. Elle ouvrit sa bouche et Havoc y découvrit avec horreur quatre crocs.

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur la crosse de son pistolet et dans un geste de désespoir, il le tendit en l'air et tira jusqu'à ce que son chargeur se vide.

Riza poussa un hurlement et s'écarta de lui vivement. Havoc retrouvant ses forces se releva. Riza lui faisait toujours face, la haine brillait dans ses yeux sans pupille. Puis soudain, elle tourna son visage vers la gauche comme pour observer quelque chose ou quelqu'un et s'écroula sur le sol sablonneux avec un bruit mat.

Riza vit la Gorgone attaquer Havoc alors qu'il semblait ne pas pouvoir réagir. Elle avait entendu le monstre lui dire qu'il allait mourir et vu les crocs prêts à déchiqueter sa gorge. Elle hurlait à se briser la voix à Havoc de lutter et enfin, elle avait vu Havoc se saisir de son pistolet et vider le chargeur. Les détonations retentirent dans son crâne, elle se boucha ses oreilles de ses mains, hurlant de douleur et ferma ses yeux de toutes ses forces priant pour que la douleur s'arrête. Lorsque se fut le cas, elle rouvrit les paupières et vit que la créature avait tourné son visage vers elle. Sauf que ce n'était plus le monstre qui la regardait. Tel dans un miroir, Riza plongeait ses yeux dans son propre regard et puis ce fut la nuit. Elle s'était évanouie.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, elle se trouvait dans son lit et sa tête bourdonnait. _Mon Dieu ce n'est pas possible, tous ces cauchemars deviennent de plus en plus terribles et tellement réels... _Elle se passa sa main sur le visage, se redressa et s'aperçut qu'elle portait toujours ses vêtements.

« Vous voila enfin revenue à vous. »

La voix la fit sursauter vivement et elle se tourna vers le coin de la pièce d'où elle lui était parvenue.

« Colonel ? Que faites vous ici, dans ma chambre en pleine nuit ? »

Mustang se leva et s'approcha du lit tout en restant dans l'ombre de la pièce.

« Vous ne vous rappelez de rien ?

« De quoi parlez-vous ?

« De notre petite expédition dans les ruines de Minoen. »

_Ainsi donc nous sommes bien allés explorer les ruines hier soir._ Riza ferma les yeux pour se remémorer les évènements de la veille. Elle se rappela la marche dans le sable et la conversation qu'ils avaient eue. Ils s'étaient ensuite séparés en groupe de deux. Elle et Havoc.

« Je suis partie avec le Lieutenant Havoc explorer les ruines comme vous nous l'aviez demandé. Mais nous n'avons rien trouvé. Je ne me souviens pas comment je suis arrivée ici. »

Roy s'avança un peu plus près d'elle, son visage entra dans la zone éclairée, son regard était dur :

« Vous ne vous souvenez pas avoir voulu tuer le Lieutenant Havoc ? »

Riza porta une main à sa bouche et ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur. Les images de son rêve lui revenaient en mémoire.

« Non, ce n'est pas possible. Je n'ai pas...

« Ah oui, ce n'est pas ce qu'il nous a raconté. Ne l'avez-vous pas séduit, ne l'avez-vous pas embrassé, ne lui avez-vous pas dit qu'il allait mourir et tenté de lui déchiqueter la gorge en le mordant ?

« Mais... Ce n'était pas moi... Je le jure, j'ai essayé de lui dire, mais je ne pouvais rien faire, il n'entendait pas, personne ne m'entendait... Je la voyais, mais je ne pouvais rien faire... »

Riza devenait quasiment hystérique. Faisait-elle encore un cauchemar ou était-ce la réalité ? Elle se prit le visage dans les mains.

« Je n'en peux plus... Si c'est encore un cauchemar, je veux me réveiller. »

Roy restait silencieux. Puis il s'assit sur le bord du lit pour lui faire face.

« Je suis désolé, mais ce n'est pas un cauchemar Lieutenant.

« Alors c'est que je deviens folle...

« Racontez-moi tout. Qui avez-vous vu ?

« La Gorgone. Celle de mes rêves, je l'ai vue qui avançait vers Havoc. Il ne bougeait plus, il était comme pétrifié. Moi-même je ne pouvais pas bouger et je n'avais plus mon arme. Je lui hurlais de se sauver, de faire quelque chose pour se défendre, mais il ne m'entendait pas, comme tous les autres. Personne ne m'entendait.

« Qui sont tous ces autres dont vous me parlez ?

« Mais tous les gens, les femmes, les enfants et les hommes qui étaient là, ils ne me voyaient pas et ne m'entendaient pas. Tout était devenu flou autour de moi et tourbillonnait. Lorsque tout est redevenu fixe, j'étais au beau milieu d'une rue, il y avait des maisons et des gens partout, il faisait jour. J'ai voulu demander où j'étais et qu'est-ce que je faisais là, mais personne ne me répondait et puis j'ai vu la Gorgone. J'ai hurlé mais c'était comme si j'étais la seule, avec Havoc, à pouvoir la voir. Personne ne réagissait. Et puis je l'ai vu qui avançait vers Havoc, je crois avoir entendu à un moment qu'elle lui disait quelque chose comme "tu vas voir, tu vas aimer...", et elle s'est assise sur ses jambes et elle l'a embrassé. Et puis, elle a ri et ensuite elle lui a dit "Tu vas mourir". »

Riza déglutit au souvenir du rire horrible de la créature.

« Finalement, Havoc a pu atteindre son arme et tirer. Je ne me souviens plus que du bruit assourdissant dans ma tête, de la douleur. J'ai fermé les yeux et puis... »

Riza s'arrêta net. Mustang se pencha vers elle :

« Qu'avez-vous vu Lieutenant ?

« Moi. » Riza tourna un visage livide vers son supérieur, « Je me suis vue. Ce n'était plus la Gorgone mais moi qui me tenais là, face à moi. Je pouvais plonger mes yeux dans les miens… »

Riza marqua un temps de pause.

« J'ai vu tous ses souvenirs, enfin je crois. C'était comme plonger en Enfer, toutes les images étaient oblitérées de rouge sang, et défilaient à une vitesse vertigineuse, j'entendais des milliers de cris, je voyais des corps arrachés, déchiquetés, des femmes, des enfants. C'était horrible… Et puis plus rien. Juste le noir et je me suis réveillée dans cette chambre. »

Riza gardait les yeux dans le vague, cherchant à comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

« Colonel, qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là bas dans les ruines ?

« Nous avons accouru tout de suite lorsque nous avons entendu les coups de feu. Nous avons trouvé Havoc assis contre un mur, complètement sonné et vous étendue sur le sol, inconsciente. » Le coeur de Roy s'emballa au souvenir de leur arrivée sur les lieux et du corps de Riza inanimé. Il avait cru le pire... Et plus jamais il ne voulait ressentir ce qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment là. « Havoc nous hurlait que vous aviez essayé de le tuer. Il était au bord de l'hystérie, il disait que vous l'aviez hypnotisé et qu'après l'avoir embrassé, vous avez voulu lui arracher la gorge avec vos crocs. »

Par réflexe, Riza se passa sa langue sur ses dents. Roy le remarqua et lui dit :

« Nous avons vérifié. Tout est normal. »

Riza se sentit gênée à l'idée que l'un d'eux lui ait ausculté sa dentition.

« Je suis désolé, mais il fallait que nous nous en assurions. »

D'une petite voix mal assurée Riza demanda :

« Mais, et la Gorgone ? Et les gens ?

« Lieutenant, il n'y avait pas de gorgone. Juste vous et Havoc. »

Riza se mordit sa lèvre inférieure.

« Je ne sais pas encore ce que tout cela signifie, mais maintenant, je veux que vous me racontiez vos rêves. Tous vos rêves, Lieutenant. »

« Ils ont commencé le premier soir à l'auberge, mais je ne m'en souviens plus très bien, je crois qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans ma chambre, une espèce de fantôme, il tendait sa main décharnée vers mon visage, il était prêt à me toucher et je me suis réveillée. Havoc est arrivé et vous avez suivi de peu. Depuis, je crois que j'ai rêvé toutes les nuits et même parfois en journée. En fait dès que je ferme les yeux, je vois des êtres étranges et j'entends des cris et des voix que je ne comprends pas. Parfois il est question de sacrifices, on me livre de pauvres gens apeurés en pâtures et je me repais de leur chair et de leur sang. Il a souvent été question de serpents, en fait presque à chaque fois. Dans l'un de mes derniers rêves, je me trouvais dans des ruines et j'entrais dans un temple abandonné, il y avait des serpents partout mais ils ne m'attaquaient pas, au contraire, j'avais l'impression qu'ils me montraient le chemin à suivre. Je les ai suivi jusque derrière l'autel où il y avait un escalier. J'ai descendu les marches pendant longtemps et je me suis retrouvé dans une salle sombre où il y avait un sarcophage en pierre sur lequel était sculptée une gorgone. Je l'avais déjà vue avant, elle était apparue dans mon miroir alors que je m'étais endormie dans mon bain, elle avait le teint livide, des yeux sans pupille, des crocs et une langue fourchue. Bref, j'ai ouvert le couvercle mais le sarcophage était vide et lorsque je me suis retournée, nous étions face à face à quelques centimètres seulement. Et puis, elle a bondi vers moi et tout ce dont je me souviens c'est d'une impression d'eau glacée. »

Roy la regardait avec des yeux perçants :

« J'ai l'impression que vous ne me dites pas tout. »

Riza baissa les yeux. Elle donnait l'impression de réfléchir à ce qu'elle devait lui dire ou non. Finalement elle se lança :

« Tous mes rêves ne sont pas effrayants... Il y en a... qui sont... troublants... »

Devant les joues furieusement rougies et l'air gêné de Riza, Mustang comprit.

« Vous voulez dire qu'ils sont érotiques. »

Riza acquiesça morte de honte.

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire ce genre de rêves. Et ils semblent tous si réels. » Riza releva la tête avec un air de défi, « Et ceux là ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous les raconter. »

Roy sourit, il retrouvait bien là son Lieutenant. Et puis, il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle lui raconte, il avait déjà sa petite idée sur la question, il se rappelait encore trop bien l'avant-dernière nuit.

Finalement, il se leva et s'éloigna vers la porte. Lui tournant le dos, il lui dit avant de sortir :

« Lieutenant, ne le prenez pas mal, mais je dois vous tenir enfermée dans cette chambre pour cette nuit. »

Riza baissa les yeux sur ses mains.

« Je comprends Colonel. »

Mustang se retrouva dans le couloir et ferma la porte à clé derrière lui. Il s'appuya contre le mur et poussa un soupir entre la peine et la colère. Puis il se rendit dans la chambre de Havoc où il fut accueilli par quatre paires d'yeux interrogateurs.

« Alors Colonel. Elle a repris connaissance ? »

Mustang acquiesça.

« Elle vous a dit ce qu'il s'était passé et pourquoi elle a attaqué Havoc ? »

« Elle dit que ce n'est pas elle. »

Havoc s'écria : « Pas elle ! Alors ce serait moi qui aurais eu des hallucinations ? J'aurai rêvé qu'elle s'approchait de moi lascivement, qu'elle m'aurait embrassé et ensuite qu'elle aurait voulu me tuer ? Bordel, je peux vous assurer que je ne rêvais pas, Hawkeye m'a attaqué et elle a voulu me tuer. »

Mustang le calma.

« Je vous crois Havoc, calmez-vous. Je crois aussi Hawkeye lorsqu'elle dit que ce n'était pas elle. Tout du moins pas sa volonté. »

« Je vois ce que vous voulez dire Colonel, intervint Falman, vous pensez que quelque chose aurait pris possession du Lieutenant Hawkeye. N'est-ce pas. »

« Aussi irrationnel que cela paraisse, c'est ce que je commence à croire. »

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Mustang reprit la parole :

« Je crois comprendre ce qu'a voulu dire le vieil homme à l'auberge. Je me suis trompé depuis le début. Il ne fallait pas chercher ce que nous ne devions pas emmener, mais **_qui_**. Je ne sais pas comment, mais il savait que quelque chose menaçait Hawkeye.

« Tout cela est complètement fou. » dit à voix basse Fuery.

« Je suis bien d'accord, mais ce ne sont pas les signes qui manquent : tout d'abord, il y a l'avertissement du vieil homme, ensuite tous les cauchemars que fait le Lieutenant, Fuery et Havoc en ont été témoins, nous l'avons vu s'affaiblir chaque jour qu'a duré notre voyage jusqu'ici. Son comportement a changé aussi, imperceptiblement, mais c'est bien là. Disons qu'elle est plus... » Roy ne trouvait pas ses mots et ne savait pas comment dire que Riza était plus sexuellement agressive sans se trahir.

« Moins farouche. C'est ce que vous voulez dire ? Nous l'avons remarqué aussi. Ce matin, lorsque je suis allé frapper à sa porte, elle m'a ouvert seulement habillée d'une chemise et elle semblait être plutôt contente de l'effet produit. » Intervint Breda.

Havoc enchaîna : « Au déjeuner ce midi, elle s'est rafraîchie en passant un mouchoir humide dans son cou, elle gémissait presque de plaisir, j'en croyais pas mes yeux et ce soir, elle m'a embrassé. »

Mustang serra ses poings. Ainsi Riza s'était comportée de la sorte avec la moitié de ses hommes, pas seulement avec lui. Une toux le ramena à la réalité. Il regarda ses hommes qui le fixaient comme s'ils espéraient une confession, un témoignage de sa part sur le comportement de la jeune femme. Après tout il était connu pour être un véritable charmeur, alors si Riza s'était laissée à séduire Havoc et Breda, qu'en était-il de lui ?

_Ehbien, ils peuvent toujours attendre pour que je leur raconte !_

Mustang se tourna vers Falman.

« Sergent Falman, dès demain, je veux que vous cherchiez avec Breda tout ce que vous pourrez trouver en rapport avec un culte où il est question de serpents et de sacrifices. Je veux aussi que l'on découvre s'il y avait un temple dans le coin. Je pense qu'il faut concentrer les recherches plutôt vers l'ancienne cité de Minoen. C'est là que Riza a eu sa crise la plus aiguë. »

Falman et Breda donnèrent leur accord.

« Il nous faut encore découvrir ce que sont devenues les personnes disparues, j'ai le sentiment que tout est lié, reste à savoir comment. Havoc vous viendrez avec moi et vous Fuery, je vous charge de surveiller Hawkeye, on ne peut pas la laisser seule. Qui sait ce qui peut arriver. »

Fuery bafouilla :

« Mmomo... moi, vous voulez que je surveille le Lieutenant Hawkeye ? »

Mustang lui adressa un regard qui n'appelait aucune contestation.

« Bon d'accord. Mais je ne reste pas dans sa chambre.

« Je ne vous en demande pas tant. » Lui répondit sèchement Mustang. _Manquait plus que Riza séduise Fuery !_

« Vous n'aurez qu'à demander à Tourim de rester avec vous, comme ça, vous aurez de la compagnie et il pourra venir nous avertir en cas de problème. D'ailleurs où est-il ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis que nous sommes arrivés.

« Je crois l'avoir entendu dire qu'il avait de la famille par ici, et qu'il resterait avec eux jusqu'à ce qu'on reparte.

« Alors trouvez le dès demain matin et demandez lui de tenir la garde avec vous. »

« Maintenant, allons nous coucher. Fuery, vous commencez la garde dès ce soir. »

Fuery gémit,

« Oh, pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe ? »

Havoc lui donna un petit coup sur le crâne :

« Faut bien que ça tombe sur quelqu'un, au moins toi t'as pas failli te faire égorger.

« Pas encore ... »

* * *

Dans la chambre voisine, Riza s'était rallongée dans son lit et elle s'était autorisée à laisser les larmes couler sur ses joues, silencieusement, les essuyant de temps en temps de sa main. Maintenant, elle représentait un danger pour toute l'équipe et elle resterait enfermée. Jusqu'à quand ? 


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

Le lendemain matin, on frappa doucement à sa porte.

« Lieutenant Hawkeye ? Vous êtes réveillée ?

« Oui Fuery.

« Tout va bien ? »

Riza réfléchit à la question innocente de son jeune collègue. _Non tout n'allait pas bien. Quelque chose a pris possession de moi, j'ai embrassé Havoc (qui sait qui d'autre encore ?) et j'ai failli le tuer. Je suis recluse dans cette chambre et on me considère comme un danger pour tous ceux qui croiseront mon chemin lorsque je ne serai pas moi même. Alors non, tout ne va pas bien._

« Oui, Fuery, tout va bien.

« Vous voulez que je vous monte un petit déjeuner ?

« Non, je n'ai pas très faim. Merci.

« Plus tard sans doute. »

Mais Riza ne lui répondit pas, elle se retourna dans son lit et s'enroula dans ses draps. Jamais, elle ne s'était sentie aussi misérable. Et elle ne pouvait même pas trouver le réconfort dans le sommeil, il fallait à tout prix qu'elle lutte pour ne pas s'endormir.

* * *

Mustang et Havoc poursuivirent leurs investigations sur les disparitions continuant à rencontrer les témoins, les proches des victimes, allant inspecter les lieux... Mais ils ne trouvèrent rien. Falman et Breda s'étaient rendus à la bibliothèque pour mener leurs recherches. Ils y étaient enfermés depuis suffisamment longtemps pour sentir leur dos craquer chaque fois qu'ils levaient la tête de leur bouquin.

« Vous savez Falman, chez moi, dans ma ville natale, lorsqu'on veut connaître des légendes, on va voir l'ancêtre du village. Il connaît toujours un tas d'histoires palpitantes. Peut-être y a-t-il un ancêtre aussi ici qui pourrait nous renseigner.

« Ca me semble être une excellente idée. Je vais me renseigner auprès de la bibliothécaire. »

Falman revint cinq minutes plus tard.

« Venez, elle m'a donné un nom et une adresse. »

* * *

Fuery jouait aux dés avec Tourim pour passer le temps. Ils n'avaient plus entendu Hawkeye depuis qu'elle s'était levée pour prendre une douche dans le courant de la matinée (ils avaient entendu l'eau couler). Cela faisait des heures maintenant, l'après-midi touchait à sa fin.

Soudain, ils entendirent des mouvements dans la chambre et virent la poignée de la porte tourner.

D'une petite voix ténue, Fuery demanda :

« Lieutenant ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Lieutenant Hawkeye ? »

Silence. Puis soudain ils sentirent de grands coups violents contre la porte et des grattements d'ongles sur le bois, suivis de cris de rage.

Fuery catastrophé se tourna vers Tourim.

« Va chercher le Colonel. Dépêches toi ! »

Tourim blafard partit en courant à la recherche de Mustang.

* * *

Tremblant de peur, suant à grosses gouttes, Fuery se tenait contre le mur face à la porte de la chambre de Riza, arme à la main. Les bruits avaient cessé lorsque Mustang et Havoc arrivèrent suivis de Tourim.

« Sergent Fuery, que s'est-il passé ?

« Tout était calme, jusqu'à ce que nous entendions de grands coups contre la porte et des grattements. Et puis elle criait de rage... Je pense que ça a recommencé. Mais je n'entends plus rien depuis plusieurs minutes. Je n'ai pas osé entrer, j'ai préféré vous attendre. »

Mustang mit ses gants et s'apprêta à entrer dans la chambre.

« Vous restez là. Vous n'intervenez que si je vous appelle. C'est compris ? »

Fuery et Havoc firent un signe de tête et prirent leurs armes, prêts à intervenir en cas de besoin.

Mustang fit tourner la clé, entra dans la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui. La première chose qu'il vit, fut le désordre : les draps avaient été retirés du lit et déchirés, la chaise était renversée et des vêtements recouvraient le sol un peu partout. Au milieu, se tenait Riza étendue par terre, la respiration haletante.

« Lieutenant ? »

Elle fit un mouvement de la main.

« Colonel. Il ne faut pas que vous restiez là. »

Mais Roy s'approcha d'elle et la retourna dans ses bras.

« Hawkeye, vous allez bien ?

« Partez Colonel. Elle peut revenir. Je ne veux pas vous faire mal. »

Roy l'aida à se relever et à s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle portait un débardeur et un pantalon. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre et lui tombaient dans le visage. Roy lui dégagea et repoussa les mèches dans son dos. Ce faisant il remarqua des tâches colorées sur la peau de Riza. Il se pencha un peu plus.

« Lieutenant, vous vous êtes fait tatouer ?

« Tatouer ? Non. Pourquoi ?

« J'ai l'impression que vous avez un tatouage dans le dos.

« Quoi !

« Permettez ? »

Roy se plaça à côté d'elle et lui souleva doucement son débardeur dénudant son dos. Il resta à le regarder un petit moment avant de rabaisser le tissu.

« C'est un serpent. Il couvre tout votre dos, jusque sur votre épaule gauche. »

Riza se leva pour aller dans la salle de bain pour se rendre compte par elle-même de ce que lui disait Mustang.

Elle vint se rasseoir ensuite sur le lit, en état de choc, plus blanche que jamais.

« C'est un sacré bazar que vous avez mis là. Que s'est-il passé ?

« Que croyez-vous qu'il se soit passé ? Je me suis assoupie et elle est venue. »

Roy posa sa main sur son épaule pour la réconforter. Elle lui demanda d'une voix blanche :

« Avez-vous appris quelque chose de plus aujourd'hui ?

« Non. Pas grand chose. Falman et Breda font des recherches sur les croyances du coin, je leur ai demandé de chercher plus particulièrement celles où il est question de serpents et de sacrifices. Ils ne devraient plus tarder à me faire leur rapport. »

« En attendant, non seulement je ne vous sers à rien, mais en plus je suis un danger pour vous tous.

« Ne dites pas ça Lieutenant.

« Vous savez que c'est la vérité et je le sais. »

Il y eut un silence.

« Colonel. Vous devez m'attacher. Qui sait ce que je suis capable de faire lorsque je ne suis plus moi-même.

« Non, je refuse de faire ça.

« Je crains que nous n'ayons pas le choix. »

Mustang se leva.

« Il y a de la corde par là. »

La voix de Riza était déterminée. A pas lents, Mustang se dirigea vers l'endroit qu'elle lui indiquait et prit la corde. Riza s'allongea sur le lit et passa ses mains par-dessus sa tête pour les approcher des barreaux du lit.

Roy lui passa la corde autour de l'un de ses poignets sans la regarder. Son visage n'arborait aucune expression. Il passa la corde ensuite par les barreaux et commença à la nouer à son autre poignet.

« Serrez bien. »

Il terminait de l'attacher. Il baissa les yeux vers elle. Des larmes coulaient au coin de ses yeux.

Son propre regard s'adoucit et il passa une main tremblante sur les joues de la jeune femme pour en essuyer les larmes.

« Colonel, je ne veux pas que les autres me voient comme ça.

« Je vous le promets Riza. »

Elle tourna son visage de l'autre coté pour ne plus le voir. Comme si ce simple geste pouvait la faire disparaître à son regard.

« Je suis désolé, Lieutenant.

« C'est mieux comme ça. Pour tout le monde. »

Roy se releva et sortit de la chambre en lançant un dernier regard vers Riza qu'il avait attachée de ses propres mains à son lit.

Quel outrage allait-il encore devoir lui faire subir avant que tout cela ne s'arrête ? La liste commençait à être drôlement longue : il avait couché avec elle alors qu'elle était possédée, bien qu'il ai prétendu le contraire il avait effectivement cherché à l'éviter, il lui avait balancé à la figure qu'il était son officier supérieur, qu'elle n'était rien de plus qu'une subordonnée et qu'il ne la retiendrait pas si elle voulait partir, il l'avait enfermée dans sa chambre toute une nuit et une journée, et maintenant, il l'avait attachée aux barreaux de son lit.

Il se tourna vers Havoc et Fuery ainsi que Breda et Falman qui les avaient rejoints :

« Personne, je dis bien **_personne_**, ne doit franchir cette porte. Sous aucun prétexte. Je réduis en cendres sur le champ le premier qui osera aller contre mon ordre. »

_Je lui dois bien ça._

Aucun des quatre autres n'osa lui répondre.

Il s'éloigna à grands pas.

« Falman et Breda, au rapport. Tout de suite. »

Falman, Breda, Fuery et Havoc se regardèrent, _qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans cette chambre pour que le Colonel soit aussi en colère ?_

Ils regagnèrent tous le QG à l'exception de Tourim qu'on chargea de garder la chambre de Riza.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

Ils prirent tous place dans le QG.

« J'espère que vous avez quelque chose à m'apprendre, sinon, je vous le dis tout de suite, personne ne prendra de repos tant qu'on n'aura pas avancé d'un pouce. »

Falman prit la parole en premier :

« Je crois que nous tenons quelque chose Colonel. La bibliothécaire nous a orientés vers un vieux sage connu de toute la région pour savoir un tas d'histoires et de légendes. Nous l'avons interrogé à propos d'un culte qui se baserait sur les serpents et des sacrifices. Il a tout de suite réagi. Il semble qu'à l'époque où l'ancienne cité de Minoen prospérait, les minoiens vénéraient un culte à la déesse Kâa dont l'animal fétiche était le serpent. D'après le vieil homme, ce culte était plutôt sanglant. La déesse leur assurait prospérité et richesse contre des sacrifices humains. Au début, Kâa ne demandait un sacrifice qu'une fois par an, mais ensuite, ses exigences en matière de vie humaine augmentèrent et les minoiens devaient fournir des vies humaines tous les six mois. Mais l'appétit de Kâa ne cessait d'augmenter et il était assez fréquent que la déesse ne se contente pas de ses offrandes humaines et elle venait alors à la nuit tombée hanter les rues de la cité à la recherche de proies. Il semble qu'elle séduisait les hommes et après s'être accouplée avec eux, elle les tuait en leur déchirant le cou de ses crocs. »

Havoc se passa une main dans son cou :

« Ca me rappelle étrangement quelque chose. »

Mustang le darda de son regard noir.

« Continuez Falman. »

« La population minoienne ne cessait de diminuer et s'affaiblir. Devant l'augmentation du nombre de sacrifices, la colère commença à monter parmi les habitants. Une réunion fut organisée avec les notables de la ville pour savoir quoi faire. La ville se trouvait devant un choix cornélien : poursuivre les sacrifices et prospérer ou bien arrêter d'abreuver Kâa en vie humaine et courir à la perte de la cité. Il semble qu'il fut décidé de mettre fin aux sacrifices et de se débarrasser de la déesse. On ne sait pas très bien comment s'y sont pris les minoiens, mais d'après le vieil homme, après bien des essais qui coûtèrent la vie à de nombreux guerriers, ils ont réussi à circonvenir la déesse. Mais quelques jours plus tard, la cité disparaissait et il ne restait que des ruines de la merveilleuse cité de Minoen. »

« Sait-on à quoi elle ressemblait ?

« Il semble qu'elle avait la peau très pâle, des yeux dorés sans pupille, des serpents à la place de sa chevelure, des crocs effilés qui tranchaient les chairs sans aucun effort. »

Mustang resta pensif, la description correspondait à celle que lui avait faite Riza. Sans compter que les yeux sans pupille lui étaient familiers. Cette fameuse nuit dans la tente, il n'avait pas rêvé. Riza présentait déjà les premiers symptômes de la possession : les yeux sans pupille et un appétit sexuel accru. _Encore heureux que ce n'était que le début, elle aurait pu me tuer cette nuit là !_

« Colonel. Le vieil homme nous a dit une chose étrange.

« Quoi ?

« Il dit que quelqu'un ou quelque chose a réveillé et libéré Kâa et qu'elle veut se venger. Il dit que c'est elle qui serait responsable des disparitions.

« Et comment peut-il le savoir ?

« C'est là que ça devient vraiment étrange. »

Cette fois c'est Breda qui prit la parole à la place de Falman.

« Il dit que ce sont ses songes qui lui ont dit.

« Ses songes ?

« Oui, c'est ce qu'il nous a dit... Colonel, cet homme a une particularité, il est aveugle de naissance et ses yeux sont complètement blancs. Il dit que vous avez déjà rencontré son frère, mais que vous ne l'avez pas écouté. »

L'image du vieil homme à l'auberge qui lui avait donné l'avertissement lui revint.

« Emmenez moi auprès de lui.

« Quoi maintenant ? Mais il est déjà tard.

« J'ai dit tout de suite. La vie de Hawkeye est en danger, nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre. »

* * *

Tourim tuait le temps en jouant avec ses dés. Il espérait que les militaires reviendraient bientôt parce qu'il ne se sentait pas du tout rassuré de rester devant cette porte. Heureusement les cris n'avaient plus recommencé depuis tout à l'heure.

Il lançait pour la énième fois ses dés sans y prêter plus attention lorsque soudain, une paire de bottes entra dans son champ de vision. Lentement il releva la tête pour voir penchée vers lui, une belle femme brune qui lui souriait d'un sourire carnassier. Les yeux de l'adolescent furent attirés immédiatement par le décolleté plongeant et s'agrandirent.

« Hé bien jeune homme, tu n'as jamais vu de fille avant ? »

Tourim déglutit difficilement. Une autre voix lui parvint à côté de lui le faisant sursauter.

« Tu portes vraiment bien ton nom Lust. Cesse d'agiter tes seins sous son nez ou ses yeux vont tomber. »

« Si on ne peut même plus rire. Alors. »

Ladite Lust se tourna vers Tourim.

« Je suis désolée, mais comme on dit, tu te trouves au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. »

Les yeux de Tourim s'arrondirent de surprise lorsque quatre lances effilées entrèrent dans son ventre. Il s'affala sur le sol sans un bruit. Du sang coula par sa bouche et son regard se voila. Lust rétracta ses ongles.

« Ca c'est fait. Maintenant allons trouver notre amie. »

La femme s'écarta de la porte et la désigna de sa main à son acolyte :

« Je t'en prie Envy, à toi l'honneur. »

Envy s'approcha de la porte et donna un grand coup de pied dedans l'envoyant voler contre le mur.

Sarcastique Lust lui dit :

« Bonjour la discrétion.

« Si t'es pas contente, fallait le faire toi même. Petite sœur. »

Riza avait relevé sa tête et regardait avec des yeux inquiets Envy entrer dans sa chambre. Elle essaya de tirer sur ses liens, mais elle était fermement attachée aux barreaux.

_Calme toi Riza, quelqu'un aura sûrement entendu le bruit et va venir ou prévenir les autres._ _Gagne du temps._

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Le garçon s'approcha d'elle.

«Eh bien qu'est-ce que je vois ! On nous a facilité la tâche en t'attachant ! J'imagine que c'est le joli travail de ton Colonel ! Vous avez vraiment de drôles de jeux tous les deux. »

Il bondit sur le lit et s'assit à califourchon sur son ventre. Il se pencha sur Riza.

« Je peux m'amuser moi aussi ? »

Riza entendit une voix féminine sans pouvoir voir celle qui venait de parler et qui restait hors de vue.

« Envy, ce n'est pas le moment. »

La voix sembla familière à Riza, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se remémorer où elle l'avait déjà entendue.

« Juste un peu Lust, soit gentille pour une fois. »

Lust poussa un soupir résigné.

« Fais comme tu veux. Mais dépêche toi. »

Riza essayait désespérément de se défaire de ses liens mais Mustang les avaient bien serré à sa demande. Elle n'en crut pas ses yeux lorsqu'elle vit la langue de celui qui se faisait appeler Envy s'étirer de plusieurs centimètres pour venir lui lécher le visage. Elle ne put retenir une grimace de dégoût.

« Tu n'apprécies pas ? Tu préférerais peut-être les caresses de ce type là ? »

Sous les yeux effarés de Riza, Envy prit l'apparence de Havoc. Elle se démena de plus belle.

« Tu ne faisais pas la difficile avec lui cette nuit ! Non ? Il ne te plaît pas ? Attends, je sais ce qu'il te faut. »

De nouveau ses traits se modifièrent et ce fut Mustang qui se retrouva perché sur son ventre. Riza s'arrêta de gesticuler. Envy se pencha de nouveau vers elle.

« J'ai touché juste, n'est-ce pas ?

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Ca suffit Envy. Finissons-en. » Lust commençait à perdre patience.

« Cette fois, c'est toi qui n'est pas drôle Lust. Enfin, je suppose que tu as raison. »

D'un geste rapide, Envy sortit un mouchoir et l'appliqua sur le nez et la bouche de Riza. L'odeur d'éther se répandit et Riza sombra dans l'inconscience.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

Mustang accompagné de ses hommes frappa à la porte de la maison du vieil homme qui avait renseigné Falman et Breda. Il attendit à peine une minute avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur le parfait sosie de l'homme qui lui avait parlé dans l'auberge.

« Bonsoir Colonel, je vous attendais. Entrez je vous en prie. »

Roy se tourna vers le reste de ses hommes : « Attendez moi là. ».

La pièce dans laquelle il entra était faiblement éclairée.

« Entrez Colonel Mustang. Excusez moi pour la faible lumière, mais vous le comprendrez, elle n'est là que pour vous. Je vous en prie, prenez un siège. Je nous prépare du café. Vous en prendrez bien un, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, je vous remercie. »

Roy s'installa dans un fauteuil et attendit le retour de son hôte qui ne tarda pas à le rejoindre avec une cafetière et deux tasses qu'il déposa sur la table basse entre le fauteuil qu'occupait Mustang et celui où il prit place.

« Il y a un sucrier derrière vous. »

Roy se tourna et se saisit du sucre.

« Merci Colonel.

« Vous connaissez mon nom mais moi je ne connais pas le vôtre.

« Les noms ne sont pas très importants Colonel, seuls les actes le sont. Mais, je reconnais que pour mener une conversation, c'est plus commode. Je m'appelle Zarate, vous avez rencontré mon défunt frère, Kassan, il y a de cela plusieurs jours maintenant.

« Je me rappelle parfaitement de lui. Mais vous avez dit 'défunt' ?

« Oui, j'en ai bien peur. Mes songes me l'ont appris. Et ils ne se trompent jamais. »

Un silence plana entre les deux hommes alors qu'ils tournaient leur café.

« Colonel, des forces obscures sont en mouvement et je crains que le final soit terrible. C'est dommage que vous n'ayez pas compris l'avertissement de Kassan. Vous n'auriez jamais dû amener cette jeune femme avec vous.

« Malheureusement, l'avertissement n'était pas assez précis. Votre frère m'a seulement dit « vous ne devez pas l'emmener avec vous », il était difficile pour moi de deviner qu'il s'agissait de mon premier lieutenant.

« Oui, c'est bien dommage tout de même. »

Zarate prit une gorgée de son café.

« C'est tout le malheur de mon frère. De nous deux, il était le moins bon. Ses visions n'étaient jamais assez claires, du coup il avait du mal à se faire comprendre et parfois même entendre tout simplement. »

Une nouvelle gorgée de café interrompit son discours.

« Aujourd'hui, il est mort. Voyez-vous Colonel, nous étions jumeaux. Nous avons toujours maintenu un lien entre nous, renforcé par le partage de nos visions. Et depuis plusieurs jours, je ne le sens plus. Je crois que j'ai su à l'instant même où Kassan poussait son dernier soupir qu'il n'était plus. »

« Je suis désolé.

« Je ne vous demande pas d'être désolé Colonel. Je vous demande de prendre au sérieux ce que je vais vous dévoiler ce soir. »

Zarate se cala dans son fauteuil.

« J'ai déjà raconté à vos deux collègues la légende de la déesse Kâa et sa faim de chair humaine toujours plus grandissante. Ce n'est qu'une partie de l'histoire. Imaginez-vous une cité belle, immense, fière de sa prospérité. Chaque maison comptait plusieurs patios, des fontaines coulaient d'une eau claire où jouaient des poissons multicolores. Les femmes étaient couvertes des plus belles étoffes et des plus beaux bijoux. Les enfants couraient insouciants dans les rues. »

Mustang était complètement sous le charme du récit de Zarate et sa voix de conteur. Il avait l'impression qu'il lui aurait suffit de fermer les yeux pour se retrouver au milieu des rues de la cité. Il parvenait presque à percevoir le bruit de l'eau dans les fontaines, des arcs-en-ciel formés par le soleil dans chaque gouttes, les enfants qui trempent leurs mains dans l'eau, les femmes portant des pichets sur leur tête et se réunissent sur les places. Les hommes se pavanent et comparent femmes, enfants, chevaux et richesses.

« Les habitants étaient tellement sûrs de leur supériorité qu'ils en vinrent à défier les dieux. Et comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, les dieux sont assez ombrageux. Ils décidèrent de mettre à genoux la cité impudente et ils envoyèrent la plus maléfique des déesses. Kâa. La déesse aux serpents »

Zarate laissa le silence planer une fois de plus.

« Il faut savoir que Kâa était d'une beauté à couper le souffle, loin de ce à quoi elle ressemble à présent, et son appétit charnel était presque aussi grand que celui de chair fraîche. Sa beauté n'avait d'égale que sa cruauté. Très peu ont survécu à leur rencontre avec la déesse. Elle s'attaqua aux hommes de Minoen qui avaient le malheur de traîner dans les rues le soir. On retrouvait leurs corps déchiquetés au petit matin, à moitié nus. Au chagrin des épouses s'ajoutait un sentiment de honte. Et puis, on commença à retrouver des corps de femmes et pour finir de jeunes enfants. La terreur s'installa au sein de la cité. Un groupe de notables décida d'aller consulter un oracle. C'était mon arrière grand-père. Il leur apprit que s'ils voulaient calmer la colère des dieux, ils devaient construire un temple dédié à la déesse aux serpents et la pourvoir une fois par an en sacrifice humain. »

Zarate prit une nouvelle gorgée de sa tasse. Mustang se dit que le café devait être froid à présent.

« Mon aïeul fut accusé de complicité avec la déesse et il fut lynché par la foule. Les morts continuèrent, la cité dépérissait. Finalement, le temple fut construit et on procéda aux sacrifices demandés et la prospérité revint. Cela fonctionna quelques dizaines d'années, jusqu'à ce que les demandes de sacrifice augmentent et que les morts recommencent. Je crois que c'est à ce moment là que Kâa dévoila sa vraie apparence, celle que j'ai décrite à vos collègues. Le Conseil de Minoen se réunit de nouveau et cette fois, il fut décidé de se débarrasser de Kâa. Beaucoup périrent dans cette mission. Finalement, la déesse fut vaincue. Mais, vous vous en doutez sûrement, on ne peut tuer une déesse. Elle fut donc enfermée dans un tombeau au sein même du temple qui lui était consacré. »

Zarate tourna son visage vers Roy qui buvait chacune de ses paroles.

« Je pressens votre question Colonel. Comment fut-elle vaincue et enfermée ? Malheureusement, je ne peux répondre à cette question. Par contre, ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que peu de temps après, Minoen se réveilla un matin complètement en ruines et les habitants avaient disparu. »

Roy posa sa tasse sur la petite table.

« Vous pensez que c'est cette déesse qui aurait pris possession de mon lieutenant.

« Je ne le pense pas Colonel. J'en suis sûr. Je vous l'ai dit au début de cet entretien, des forces obscures sont en marche. Je ne discerne pas encore très bien quels sont leurs plans, mais elles sont très fortes. Ce sont elles qui ont libéré la déesse de sa prison et qui sont derrière les enlèvements de ces pauvres malheureux. »

Zarate se pencha vers Mustang et lui saisit sa main, la serrant à lui faire mal :

« Colonel, vous devez trouver le temple et y enfermer de nouveau Kâa si vous voulez sauver la jeune femme. Il vous faudra aussi combattre ces forces maléfiques qui étendent leur main sur le pays et le plonge dans l'ombre. »

Zarate relâcha enfin la main de Mustang.

« Je vous ai dit que très peu ont survécu à leur rencontre avec Kâa. En fait, Colonel, un seul en est revenu. »

Roy déglutit.

« Maintenant Colonel, je voudrais que vous me laissiez, toute cette discussion m'a fatigué. »

Roy se leva de son siège imité par Zarate qui le raccompagna jusqu'à sa porte.

« Une dernière chose avant que nous nous quittions. Rien n'arrive par hasard, mais il va vous falloir apprendre le pouvoir des adieux. »

Roy resta dubitatif.

« Ne m'en demandez pas plus Colonel. Allez, il est temps pour vous de retrouver vos collègues. »

Roy sortit dans la nuit. _Encore_ _une énigme. Une de plus._


	18. Interlude

**Interlude : (même pas musical)**

J'ai décidé de m'amuser un peu avec vous. Je ne posterai le prochain chapitre que si vous trouvez la solution à ma dernière énigme (celle posée dans les avertissements) à savoir :

Trouvez le jeu de mot ou plutôt d'où vient le nom du personnage qui a fait son entrée dans le dernier chapitre.

Dans ma grande bonté, je vous donne trois indices:

1/ il ne s'agit pas de Kâa (qui vient en effet du dessin animé Le livre de la Jungle)

2/ Ce jeu de mot fonctionne comme avec Kassan. (C'est le même principe)

3/ Il ne s'agit pas du nom d'une ville.

Allez, si vous trouvez, je posterai même 2 chapitres d'un coup, comme ça le suivant (chap 19) verra l'entrée en scène des frères Elric.


	19. Chapter 17

**NdlA : Voila voila, vous pouvez toutes dire merci à amrayn qui a trouvé la réponse à l'énigme posée. Grace à elle vous avez droit à deux chapitres d'un coup.**

**Alors, Zarate qui est le frère jumeau de Kassan dans cette histoire, vient de Zaratoustra, tout simplement. Comme je disais à amrayn, il est difficile à mon sens de trouver un nom pour des personnages qui sont totalement de sa propre invention, comme de leur donner une personnalité d'ailleurs.**

**Un grand merci à vous tous de vous être gentiment prêtés au jeu, mais vous voila récompensés :**

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

Ils reprirent le chemin de l'auberge. Mustang en profita pour leur raconter ce que Zarate lui avait appris.

Mais plus les mots sortaient de sa bouche, plus ils lui semblaient invraisemblables. Finalement il se tut.

« Ce n'est pas possible. Ce vieillard a du droguer mon café pour me faire gober toutes ses inepties. Qui peut croire une histoire pareille, de Dieux en colère, d'une déesse qui se nourrit de chair humaine et qui se serait réincarnée en Riza ? Il doit y avoir une autre explication rationnelle. »

« Pourtant Colonel, vous étiez le premier à nous dire tout à l'heure que vous commenciez à croire que le Lieutenant Hawkeye était possédée. » Lui dit Havoc.

« Vous y croyez vous ?

« Franchement…, Havoc mâchouilla le bout de sa cigarette, vu mon expérience d'hier soir, je dirai oui sans hésiter. Hawkeye ne semblait vraiment pas être elle-même. Je suis sûr que jamais elle ne m'aurait attaqué,… Ni même embrassé comme elle l'a fait, si elle avait été dans son état normal. »

Roy pondéra les propos de son Lieutenant. En effet, il n'avait jamais remarqué que Riza avait la moindre attirance pour Havoc. Alors pourquoi ce baisé si elle était consciente ?

Fuery ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois depuis le début de soirée :

« Peut-être agit-elle sous l'effet d'une drogue quelconque ? »

« Qui et comment lui administrerait-on ? Et pourquoi elle ? » Demanda Falman.

« Elle se drogue peut-être toute seule ? »

Un ange passa, chacun essayant d'imaginer Riza Hawkeye prenant des substances illicites.

« Nan, impossible. Pas le Lieutenant Hawkeye. », dit Havoc

« Elle ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. », renchérit Falman

« Ok, je retire ce que je viens de dire. », Fuery fit son mea culpa.

Seul Mustang restait dubitatif.

« Peut-être y a-t-il cependant une piste à suivre dans cette direction. L'idée n'est pas complètement saugrenue. »

Devant les yeux ronds de ses subordonnés, qui n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles, Mustang dut s'expliquer :

« Mais non, je ne dis pas que Hawkeye se drogue, mais peut-être quelqu'un arrive à lui en administrer, ou bien c'est un produit ou un truc qu'elle utiliserait, je sais pas… »

Fuery, Falman, Breda et Havoc poussèrent un soupir de soulagement, un moment ils avaient cru que Mustang accusait Hawkeye de se droguer.

« Ca vaudra le coup de vérifier dans ses affaires et de lui poser la question. »

Ils arrivaient enfin en vue de l'auberge. Tout était calme.

Alors qu'ils entraient, en discutant des diverses possibilités pour droguer une personne à son insu, Breda qui ouvrait la marche s'arrêta net et tendit son bras pour empêcher Mustang d'avancer plus.

Celui-ci lui adressa un regard interrogatif.

« Joe n'est pas là. Ce n'est pas normal.

« Il est peut-être parti se coucher, il est tard.

« Non. Nous sommes ses seuls clients à dormir sur place. Il nous attend toujours pour verrouiller les portes pour la nuit. »

« Breda a raison. J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment. » Dit Havoc en sortant son arme de son étui.

Mustang enfila ses gants et donna ses ordres :

« Breda, Fuery vérifiez où se trouve Joe. Havoc et Falman, vous me couvrez. »

Mustang, suivi de près par Falman et Havoc, prit l'escalier qui conduisait à leurs chambres.

Tout était silencieux. La tension comprima l'estomac de Mustang. Il le sentait à présent, quelque chose s'était produit ici pendant leur absence.

La voix de Zarate lui revint en mémoire : des forces maléfiques, obscures étaient en mouvement et étendaient leur main sur le pays.

Il sentait que la main avait posé un doigt sur cette auberge.

_Et Riza était sans défense, attachée aux barreaux de son lit, avec juste un gamin de seize ans pour la protéger. _

_Faites qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé et que nous nous inquiétons pour rien._

Mais au fond de lui, Roy savait qu'ils ne se trompaient pas et que le pire était arrivé. Il devait faire des efforts immenses pour garder son calme et ne pas se précipiter tête baissée dans la chambre de Riza.

Ils atteignirent le palier et son cœur sombra lorsqu'il découvrit le corps effondré de Tourim, baignant au milieu du sang qui s'échappait de sa poitrine. La flaque s'étendait partout autour de lui et semblait ramper vers leurs pieds.

Roy n'y tint plus, il s'avança à grandes enjambées vers la chambre qu'occupait Riza, oubliant toute règle de prudence. Déjà, les images se formaient dans son esprit. Riza allongée sur le lit, les mains relevées au-dessus de sa tête, les draps imbibés de son sang, son corps, qu'il avait serré contre lui l'espace d'un intermède amoureux, lacéré et éventré, une expression d'horreur figée sur son beau visage. Les yeux ouverts sur l'autre monde, le regard éteint, ses lèvres bleuies qu'il ne verrait plus jamais sourire et qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais goûter.

Il enjamba le corps de Tourim et s'approcha de la porte. Mécaniquement, il remarqua qu'elle avait été enfoncée. Le peu d'espoir qu'il nourrissait encore de retrouver Riza saine et sauve s'évanouit à la vue du bois éclaté.

Il prit une grande inspiration, son cœur s'était emballé. Du bout des doigts de sa main droite, il donna une poussée sur la porte qui s'ouvrit avec un léger grincement.

Le sol était toujours jonché des vêtements que Riza avait déchirés dans sa précédente crise, la chaise était toujours renversée et attendait au même endroit qu'on veuille bien la redresser.

Le lit était vide. Les cordes tranchées pendaient encore aux barreaux. Il n'y avait pas traces de sang.

Roy relâcha enfin sa respiration. Il y avait encore un espoir pour que Riza soit toujours en vie.

Par précaution, il vérifia qu'elle n'était pas dans la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la pièce principale, Havoc se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Tourim ? » Lui demanda Mustang.

« Mort. Hawkeye ? »

« Disparue. »

Havoc jeta un regard vers le lit et les bouts de corde puis se tourna vers Mustang. A sa question muette, Roy lui répondit :

« Elle ne voulait blesser personne. »

_Ne dites rien Havoc, je m'en veux déjà tellement. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée, je ne voulais pas le faire. J'aurai du refuser, insister pour ne pas le faire. Au lieu de ça, je lui ai prit ses poignets et je les ai noués au lit. Je l'ai vu pleurer mais je l'ai laissée, abandonnée, sans défense. Je l'ai trahie une fois de plus. Tout est ma faute._

_Si j'avais su déchiffrer l'avertissement de Kassan, si j'avais su lire les signes, si je n'avais pas cédé à mon envie de Riza cette nuit là, si je ne l'avais pas aussi désespérément désirée, si je ne l'avais pas repoussée, blessée, attachée, abandonnée, tout cela ne serait pas arrivé._

Mais Havoc ne dit rien, il ressortit et l'attendit dans le couloir.

Mustang les rejoignit. Falman qui était à genoux près du corps de Tourim leva son visage vers lui :

« On dirait qu'il a été transpercé de part en part à l'aide de quatre fines lances. Je ne vois qu'une fourche pour faire ça, mais les blessures sont trop nettes, les lames doivent être drôlement effilées. Vu le sang qui s'est écoulé, je dirai que Tourim n'est pas mort sur le coup. Pauvre gosse. »

Roy serra les points. La colère avait remplacé le désespoir, ou plutôt, sa colère se nourrissait de son désespoir.

Il se dirigea vers les escaliers et partit à la recherche de Breda et Fuery. Il trouva son second Lieutenant dans l'arrière salle auprès de Joe qui arborait une blessure similaire à celle de Tourim mais visiblement moins grave puisqu'il était conscient.

Breda se tourna vers lui :

« J'ai envoyé Fuery chercher un médecin. »

Mustang s'approcha de lui :

« Joe, vous m'entendez ? Qui a fait ça, qui vous a attaqué ? »

Joe ouvrit ses yeux, la douleur lui déformait son visage.

« Connaissais pas… deux… un garçon et une femme…la femme… ses ongles… C'est elle qui…J'ai rien pu faire… »

Joe ferma ses yeux un instant.

« Joe, avez-vous entendu ce qu'ils disaient ? Où ils allaient ? »

Joe fit un effort pour ouvrir ses yeux :

« Ont dit… pas assez vite… acc…accélérer les choses… Kâa… »

Il s'évanouit. Mustang se retint de le secouer pour le réveiller, le pauvre bougre était salement amoché.

Le médecin arriva sur les entrefaites et s'agenouilla près du blessé en écartant tout le monde. Il lui tâta son poignet à la recherche d'un pouls.

« Il est faible. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?

« Nous ne savons pas. Tout ce qu'il a pu nous dire c'est qu'il s'est fait attaquer par deux personnes et qu'il n'a rien pu faire. »

« Ils l'ont mis dans un drôle d'état. Il faudrait l'emmener de toute urgence à ma clinique.

« Docteur, il y a une autre victime à l'étage. Un jeune garçon de seize ans. Il n'a pas survécu à ses blessures. »

« Sainte mère de Dieu. Les disparitions ne suffisaient pas, il fallait en arriver aux crimes de sang. »

Mustang se pencha vers lui.

« Notre collègue a disparu, nous devons aller à sa recherche. Je ne peux vous laisser qu'un seul homme ici pour vous aider.

« Très bien Colonel. Je vous en remercie. »

Mustang se tourna vers Fuery.

« Vous restez ici avec le docteur. Nous, nous allons chercher Hawkeye. »

Falman s'approcha de lui :

« Colonel, ne pensez-vous pas que nous devrions appeler le QG à Central pour demander des renforts.

« Ils mettraient huit jours pour arriver ici. Voyons déjà ce que nous pouvons faire ce soir et demain, nous les appellerons. »

Roy sortit, laissant le docteur et Fuery. Il appela Havoc, Falman et Breda et ils sortirent de l'auberge. Mustang marchait à grands pas vers l'écurie.

« Nous avons été absents moins de deux heures. Ils ne doivent pas être si loin que ça.

« Avez-vous une idée de la direction qu'ils ont prise ?

« Oui. Les ruines de Minoen. Je pense qu'ils y ont emmené Hawkeye pour accélérer le processus. »


	20. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

Ils lancèrent leurs chevaux au galop vers Minoen, il ne leur fallut qu'un quart d'heure pour atteindre leur but. A l'approche de l'ancienne cité, les chevaux se cambrèrent et les yeux affolés refusèrent d'aller plus loin. Ils durent mettre pieds à terre et attacher solidement les chevaux pour les empêcher de se sauver.

Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Le ciel s'était particulièrement assombri au-dessus des ruines. Des éclairs rampaient tels des doigts crochus à l'intérieur des nuages qui s'étaient amoncelés, éclairant par intermittence la scène. Le vent commençait à souffler très fort obligeant les hommes à mettre un bras devant leur visage pour empêcher le sable de rentrer dans leurs yeux.

Une seule pensée taraudait Mustang : _Trop tard, nous sommes arrivés trop tard_.

Ils avançaient lentement à travers les murs éboulés, luttant contre les éléments. Les éclairs claquaient et le tonnerre grondait. Le sable s'engouffrait partout.

Soudain, Falman hurla pour se faire entendre tout en pointant du doigt droit devant lui :

« Là ! Regardez. »

Mustang suivit des yeux la direction indiquée et découvrit une forme qui lui parut humaine à quelques mètres d'eux.

« Attention, c'est sans doute un piège. Les autres sont peut-être embusqués quelque part. »

Ils s'approchèrent prudemment, armes au poing et doigts prêt à claquer et à faire déferler les flammes de l'enfer.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à moins de cinq mètres et reconnurent la silhouette de leur collègue de dos. Elle portait l'habit que lui avaient offert les bédouines, hormis le voile sur la tête, ses cheveux détachés volaient dans le vent.

Elle ne bougeait pas et pourtant elle semblait mouvante.

Les quatre hommes déglutirent.

« Lieutenant Hawkeye » L'appela Mustang.

Riza se retourna.

Avec horreur, les hommes découvrirent pourquoi elle leur semblait bouger alors qu'elle se tenait immobile.

Des serpents s'enroulaient autour de ses bras et de ses jambes, remontant le long de ses cuisses et s'enroulant autour de sa taille. Elle en avait même autour de son cou.

Tous sifflaient et faisaient courir leur langue fourchue sur la peau de la jeune femme.

Ses yeux étaient fermés, mais ses lèvres s'étiraient en un léger sourire.

Mustang s'adressa à voix basse à ses hommes :

« Personne ne tire. »

Puis il appela de nouveau Riza.

« Hawkeye. M'entendez-vous ? »

Il ne reçut aucune réponse. Il tenta de s'approcher d'un pas de la jeune femme.

C'est alors que tout se précipita et sombra dans le chaos en quelques secondes.

Riza ouvrit les yeux, comme s'y était attendu Mustang, ils étaient de couleur dorée et sans pupille, elle ouvrit la bouche, découvrant quatre crocs et cracha vers Mustang. Tous les serpents qui la recouvraient glissèrent le long de son corps à une vitesse vertigineuse et s'élancèrent en rampant vers les hommes pour les attaquer.

D'un bond, Riza surprit Havoc en se jetant sur lui, ouvrant grande la bouche, elle enfonça ses crocs dans son cou, arrachant un bout de peau et de chair. Puis elle le laissa tomber au sol.

Falman et Breda tiraient sur les serpents qui les assaillaient. Riza se précipita vers Mustang qui se tenait immobile, incapable de faire le moindre geste pour se sauver.

Dans son élan, Riza l'envoya au sol puis lui sauta dessus. A genoux sur son torse, elle cracha. Le sang de Havoc lui dégoulinait sur le menton et dans le cou.

Mustang crut sa dernière heure arrivée lorsqu'il la vit renverser sa tête en arrière et se pencher de nouveau vers lui, prête à lui arracher la gorge.

Un coup de feu retentit et Riza bascula en arrière. Le sang s'écoula de son épaule gauche. D'un bond, elle se redressa sur ses pieds en position accroupie.

Elle poussa une plainte et parla à voix basse dans une langue qu'aucun d'eux ne comprit. Tous les serpents se figèrent et reculèrent vers elle.

Riza partit en courant et bondissant de pierre en pierre. Elle disparut, suivie de ses serpents.

Roy se releva et regarda autour de lui pour vérifier l'état physique de ses hommes. Breda et Falman semblaient aller bien. Havoc, avait le haut de son uniforme complètement ensanglanté et tenait toujours en main son arme fumante avec laquelle il avait tiré sur Riza, de son autre main il compressait son épaule.

Mustang s'approcha de lui.

« Faites voir votre épaule. »

Havoc écarta sa main ensanglantée. Roy retira sa veste et ôta sa chemise. Il en arracha une large bande dont il se servit pour faire un garrot.

« Bien visé Havoc. »

Havoc le regarda bien en face.

« J'ai raté mon tir. »

Mustang serra le garrot.

« Heureusement pour vous. »

Havoc lui saisit son poignet.

« Elle allait vous tuer Colonel. »

Roy se releva et se dirigea vers Breda et Falman qui finissait de serrer un bout de tissu autour de la cuisse de Breda.

« Il a été mordu par un serpent. Nous devons rentrer rapidement et le conduire chez le médecin pour qu'on lui injecte un antidote. »

Mustang l'aida à se relever et ils se placèrent de chaque côté de Breda, passant un bras sous ses épaules, pour l'aider à marcher jusqu'aux chevaux.

Ils regagnèrent Néomin rapidement et conduisirent Havoc et Breda auprès du médecin qui avait pris en charge Joe, où ils furent rapidement soignés.

Mustang s'assit sur une chaise et se prit la tête entre ses mains.

_Ce n'est pas possible. Nous sommes tous en train de vivre un cauchemar. _Il revoyait Riza bondir sur Havoc et lui arracher sa chair, puis se jeter sur lui. Il entendait encore la détonation qui avait failli la tuer avant qu'elle ne le tue lui.

_Qu'aurai-je fait si Havoc avait réussi son tir ? Si Riza était morte ? Tuée par Havoc._

Une pression se fit sentir sur son épaule. Roy releva le visage pour se trouver face au médecin.

« Vos hommes vont bien. Ils se reposent, vous devriez en faire autant Colonel. »

« Comment puis-je prendre du repos, alors que mon lieutenant est toujours dans la nature. Possédée par je ne sais quel démon ?

« C'est pourtant le plus grand service que vous pouvez actuellement lui rendre. Reprendre des forces pour repartir de plus belle à son secours. Je garde ici vos deux hommes blessés, repartez avec les autres à l'auberge. Vous avez tous besoin de vous reposer. »

Mustang acquiesça et se leva. Il retrouva Falman et Fuery et ils repartirent tous les trois à l'auberge.

Il n'y avait plus personne pour les accueillir mais ils n'avaient nul autre endroit où aller pour cette nuit. Leurs cœurs se soulevèrent à la vue du sang de Tourim dans le couloir. Mais aucun d'eux ne fit de commentaire et ils s'engouffrèrent dans leurs chambres respectives.

* * *

« Mustang ! Colonel MUSTANG ! Je sais que vous êtes là alors descendez. »

Roy émergea difficilement de son sommeil. Qui pouvait bien l'appeler de la sorte de si bon matin ?

Il s'assit sur le rebord de son lit et se frotta les yeux. Le sommeil avait été long à le trouver hier soir, et alors qu'enfin il s'était endormi, un crétin venait le réveiller.

Puis, tous les évènements de la soirée lui revinrent en mémoire. Riza avait été enlevée et livrée à la déesse Kâa et elle avait essayé de les tuer.

Il se leva et se passa le visage à l'eau fraîche puis enfila une chemise.

Il terminait de la boutonner lorsqu'il arriva dans l'entrée de l'auberge pour y trouver Argus Coward en personne.

« Monsieur le Maire. Que me vaut cette visite de si bon matin ?

« Ne faites pas l'innocent Colonel. Je sais ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Vous étiez sensés nous protéger et découvrir qui s'en prenait aux habitants, au lieu de cela, vous n'avez fait qu'attisez le malheur. Ce jeune garçon est mort et Joe lutte pour sa vie.

« Monsieur le Maire…

« Sachez Colonel, que je vous tiens pour responsable de tout ce qui arrive et que je vais en informer le haut commandement. Vous êtes un incapable. »

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase pour Mustang. Se faire traiter d'incapable par ce blaireau de Coward. Il l'agrippa par le col de sa chemise et le poussa vers la sortie :

« Qui parle d'incapable ici ? Hein Monsieur le Maire… Vous qui avez laissé cette situation empirer sans rien faire. J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter que supporter vos insultes alors vous allez me débarrasser le plancher et vous pouvez appeler qui vous voulez, je n'en ai rien à faire. »

Il ponctua ses dernières paroles en le jetant dans la rue. Coward tomba en arrière dans la poussière.

Il était rouge de colère :

« Vous entendrez encore parler de moi Mustang. Ce n'est pas fini. »

Coward se releva et repartit d'un pas rageur.

Mustang le regarda s'éloigner quelques minutes avant de rentrer dans l'auberge où il fut accueilli par le reste de son équipe.

« Je ne veux rien entendre. Préparez-vous. Je veux que tout le monde soit prêt dans une demi-heure. Nous repartons pour Minoen. »

Ils remontèrent tous dans leur chambre au pas de course.

Pendant ce temps, Mustang partit appeler le QG de Central.

« Colonel Mustang pour le Généralissime. »

Il lui sembla attendre une éternité et entendre plusieurs cliquetis avant d'être mis en relation avec Bradley.

« Colonel, nous avons reçu un appel ce matin du Maire de la ville, un certain Coward, il nous a relaté des faits qui me laissent perplexe. Notamment la mort d'un jeune garçon et un autre luttant pour sa vie. Sans compter deux hommes placés sous vos ordres blessés. J'attends vos explications. »

Mustang marqua un temps de pause. Devait-il révéler la vérité à propos de Riza ? Il jugea plus prudent de taire cette partie de l'histoire.

« Il semble que nous ayons soulevé un lièvre. Mais je vous assure que nous avons la situation bien en main. Nous avons subi une attaque hier à l'auberge, notre jeune guide a été tué et l'aubergiste blessé. Les Lieutenants Havoc et Breda ont été blessés alors que nous poursuivions nos agresseurs.

« Et votre autre Lieutenant ? Riza Hawkeye. J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle avait disparu. Et je sais aussi que l'un de vos hommes s'est fait arracher le cou et que l'autre a été attaqué par un serpent. »

_Comment peut-il être déjà au courant ?_

« C'est exact, Monsieur.

« Colonel, j'ai vraiment l'impression que la situation n'est pas aussi bien tenue en main que vous le prétendez. J'attends vos rapports détaillés dans les plus brefs délais. En attendant, je prévois l'envoi de quelques bataillons en renfort.

« Bien Généralissime. »

Mustang entendit le clic du combiné que Bradley avait raccroché. Il reposa rageusement le sien sur le téléphone.


	21. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

« Purée, ce qu'il fait chaud. J'en peux plus. Je tuerai père et mère pour de l'eau… Désolé Al, je voulais pas dire ça.

« C'est pas grave, je sais bien. Ed, tu crois que les renseignements qu'on nous a donnés sont valables et que nous trouverons la pierre philosophale à Minoen ?

« Je ne sais pas, mais de toute façon, cela ne nous coûte rien d'aller vérifier. Et puis, tant qu'on est là, je n'ai pas à aller faire mon rapport à Mustang. Je n'ai aucune envie de l'entendre me dire que je gâche l'argent de l'armée et que nos recherches sont vaines, que la pierre n'existe pas, et blablabla…

« Tu as raison. Je me disais aussi que ce serait bien d'appeler Winry, il y a longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas fait. Elle doit s'inquiéter.

« Tu parles. Tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est l'argent qu'elle se fait à chaque fois qu'elle répare mes automails.

« Et vu le nombre de fois où tu les casses, elle doit être riche maintenant.

« Ca va Al, tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! J'y peux rien si ce sont les ennuis qui me trouvent à chaque fois.

« Wouai, ben faut dire que tu les cherches un peu aussi. »

Edward se contenta de grommeler dans son coin, de toute façon, Al n'avait pas complètement tort, mais ça lui arrachait le cœur de devoir l'admettre.

« Hé, regarde Ed, je crois qu'on arrive. »

Ed tendit son cou pour pouvoir apercevoir au loin les ruines de Minoen.

« Je crois que tu as raison Al. Dépêchons nous. »

Ils s'avancèrent dans les ruines, regardant à droite et à gauche.

« Ca a un air de déjà vu, tu ne trouves pas Al ?

« Oui, on dirait Ishbal. Tout a disparu. »

Edward s'abaissa pour observer un éboulement de pierre.

« Eeeeddddd ! Regarde là bas ! Une chèvre. »

Edward se redressa immédiatement :

« Une chèvre ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là toute seule ? »

Les yeux d'Edward étaient devenus complètement ronds, et la bave coulait au coin de sa bouche.

« J'en sais fichtre rien, mais qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'une grillade de côtelettes ce soir ?

« Ed, je te rappelle que je peux pas manger. » Il avait les yeux plats au-dessus, ronds en dessous.

« C'est pas grave, moi je peux manger pour deux. »

Déjà Edward transmutait son bras en épée et s'approchait de la pauvre bête attachée qui bêlait à tue-tête.

Al le suivait à distance respectueuse.

« Parfois Ed, tu me fais peur tu sais. Tu ne vas tout de même pas tuer cette pauvre bête ? »

« La faim justifie les moyens ! »

Edward n'était plus qu'à un mètre de la chèvre, lorsque tout à coup, il se sentit projeté dans les airs, pris dans un immense filet.

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BORDEL ! AL FAIT QUELQUE CHOSE ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse !

« Arrête de tourner en rond comme une pie qui a mal au cul et vient me détacher ! »

Une voix les fit tous les deux taire :

« Edward Elric ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

Falman sortit de derrière sa cachette.

« Et vous Falman ? Vous êtes drôlement loin de Central. Mais je suppose que si vous êtes là, alors… »

« Hé bien, n'est-ce pas FullMetal que je vois là ?

« Grrr, Mustang. J'aurai dû m'en douter.

« C'est Colonel Mustang. Je te rappelle que tu me dois respect et obéissance. C'est quoi cette tête, on dirait que tu n'es pas heureux de me voir.

« Disons que pour une surprise, c'est une mauvaise surprise. Ca vous embêterait de me libérer ? Parce que là, j'ai la tête qui bourdonne. »

« A ton service FullMetal. »

D'un coup de canif, Mustang trancha la corde et Ed tomba tête la première au sol dans une envolée lyrique de jurons qui avaient pour thème général l'arbre généalogique de Mustang et sa descendance, ou plutôt future absence de descendance une fois qu'il se serrait occupé de son cas.

* * *

Quelques minutes (et pansements) plus tard, Edward, Alphonse, Fuery, Falman et Mustang tenaient un concile assis sur des pierres.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là Colonel ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ce piège avec la chèvre ? »

« Je ne m'attendais pas non plus à vous voir par ici. Qu'est-ce que vous êtes venus faire là, toujours à la recherche de la pierre philosophale ?

« Ouaip. Toujours. Et quelqu'un nous a dit qu'elle aurait peut-être été créée ici à Minoen. On est venu jeter un coup d'œil.

Al s'avança vers Mustang.

« Colonel, je ne vois pas le Lieutenant Hawkeye, elle n'est pas avec vous ? J'aurai voulu la saluer. »

Le visage de Mustang se referma immédiatement.

« Venez, il faut qu'on parle. Mais pas ici. En plus, Edward, tu sens le chacal. Cette chèvre a meilleure haleine que toi. Un bain ne sera pas de trop. »

* * *

Edward retrouva Mustang assis dans la salle principale de l'auberge. Fuery et Falman étaient partis s'enquérir de la santé de leurs camarades et profiter de l'occasion pour rassembler du matériel, cordes, pelles, lanternes, etc.

« Ben dis donc, vous avez fait se sauver tous les clients ? C'est drôlement désert par ici pour une auberge.

« Joe, l'aubergiste est blessé. Alors l'auberge est fermée, sauf pour nous qui étions déjà installés.

« Où sont Havoc, Breda et Hawkeye ? Vous les avez laissés à Central City ? Ca ne vous ressemble pas de vous déplacer avec moins de cinq hommes pour escorte.

« Breda a été mordu par un serpent et Havoc a eu le cou arraché. Ils sont tous les deux à la clinique pour le moment… », Mustang se passa une main dans ses cheveux, « Pour le Lieutenant Hawkeye, c'est un peu plus compliqué. »

Devant l'air sombre de Mustang, Edward perdit toute envie de l'asticoter. Quelque chose de sérieux était vraisemblablement arrivée à la jeune femme. Bien que n'étant pas très proche d'elle, Edward éprouvait un profond respect pour elle, et il savait à quel point Mustang y était attaché.

« Je vous écoute Colonel. Racontez moi tout depuis le début. »

Mustang se lança dans le récit de leurs aventures jusqu'aux évènements de la veille au soir.

Il rapporta sa discussion avec Zarate et l'attaque qu'ils avaient subie ici à l'auberge par deux individus, un garçon et une femme, qui s'était soldée par la mort de Tourim et l'enlèvement de Riza, puis pour finir leur face-à-face avec Riza, complètement sous l'emprise de Kâa.

« Colonel. Avez-vous déjà entendu parler des Homoculi ?

« Oui, ce sont des êtres qui seraient le résultat d'une transmutation humaine ratée. Mais ce ne sont que des légendes.

« Tout comme l'est celle de votre déesse Kâa, et pourtant, vous avez sous les yeux la preuve de son existence. »

Ce fut à Al de prendre la parole.

« Nous avons croisé plus d'une fois le chemin de ces homoculi lors de nos recherches. Notamment lorsque nous étions dans le cinquième laboratoire. Un garçon qui se fait appeler Envy et qui a le pouvoir de prendre n'importe quelle forme humaine ou animale, et Lust, une femme dont les ongles s'allongent pour devenir des armes mortelles.

« Je suis sûr Colonel, que si nous devions comparer les blessures de l'aubergiste et de votre guide, elles ressembleraient à celles que nous avons déjà vu chez les victimes de cette Lust. »

« Alors tout serait lié. Mais comment ? Quel rapport avec le Lieutenant Hawkeye ?

« Je ne sais pas Colonel. A nous de le découvrir.

« Nous avons intérêt à faire très vite. Bradley envoie de nouveaux bataillons en renfort et j'ai peur que cela n'envenime la situation.

« Vous avez un plan ? »

Mustang haussa les épaules :

« Retourner dans les ruines et essayer de capturer Hawkeye. Trouver ce temple. Toutes les réponses doivent s'y trouver, c'est là qu'avait été enfermée Kâa.

« Voila un programme comme je les aime : mettre la main sur la réincarnation d'une déesse assoiffée de sang et furieuse d'avoir été enfermée et trouver un temple disparu. Et tout ça à l'aide d'une simple chèvre ! »

« Si tu as d'autres idées, je suis preneur. »

Ils se levèrent pour se rendre de nouveau dans les ruines et mettre en place leur piège.

* * *

Alors qu'ils allaient franchir la porte, Ed interpella Mustang.

« Colonel. Nous ferons tout pour sauver le Lieutenant, mais il faut aussi considérer la possibilité qu'il soit trop tard pour elle.

« Edward, as-tu déjà seulement envisagé une seule fois qu'il soit trop tard pour ramener le corps de ton frère ?

« Non Colonel.

« Alors nous nous sommes compris. »

Fuery arriva en courant dans leur direction.

« Colonel, venez vite.

« Quoi encore ? »

Fuery essayait de reprendre son souffle, courbé en deux d'avoir couru aussi vite, les mains posées sur ses genoux.

« C'est Coward, il harangue la foule.

« Quel imbécile !

« C'est qui ce Coward ? » Demanda Edward.

« Le Maire de cette ville. C'est un crétin fini. Allons voir. »

Ils suivirent Fuery jusqu'à une place bondée de monde, au milieu de laquelle Coward s'égosillait.

« Je vous le demande, à vous chers concitoyens, que fait l'armée et l'Etat pour nous ? Rien, l'état major se contente de nous envoyer une équipe de soldats menée par un Colonel d'opérette. Et voilà le résultat, un jeune garçon de seize ans est mort cette nuit et Joe, l'aubergiste, notre ami à tous, est entre la vie et la mort. »

Des cris émergèrent de la foule excitée : « Ouai, Coward a raison ! »

« Nous voulons des explications. Tout de suite ! »

Mustang éleva la voix pour faire taire la foule.

« Des explications, nous n'en avons pas encore à vous fournir, mais nous mettons tout en œuvre pour trouver qui se cache derrière tout ça. Ne croyez pas que la mort de Tourim nous laisse indifférents. Je le connaissais sans doute mieux que la plupart d'entre vous. Alors soyez assurés que je ne laisserai pas ces crimes impunis. »

Edward et Alphonse se tenaient en retrait, observant le Colonel qui faisait seul face à la foule et tentait de ramener le calme.

« Vous vous demandez ce que fait l'armée pour vous. Deux de mes hommes ont été blessés hier soir alors que nous tentions d'appréhender les deux personnes qui ont agressé Tourim et Joe. J'en fais à présent une affaire personnelle. »

Mustang se tourna vers Coward :

« Et vous **_Monsieur le Maire_**, que comptez-vous faire pour vos citoyens ? »

Coward était à court de mots, sa peau vira au pourpre et il se mit à bégayer :

« J'ai déjà fait tout mon possible, Colonel.

« Et nous voyons où ça a mené, Coward. »

Mustang se tourna vers la foule qui s'était calmée,

« Rentrez chez vous. Vous avez mieux à faire que d'écouter cet homme. »

La foule s'éparpilla, Coward se retrouva seul face à Mustang.

« Je vous casserai Mustang. Vous me le paierez.

« J'avais déjà cru le comprendre en effet. Maintenant partez. »

* * *

Une fois Coward parti, Edward s'approcha de Mustang en frappant dans ses mains.

« Bravo. Encore un de vos amis. Je vois que vous êtes toujours aussi populaire Colonel. Votre charme naturel sans doute. »

« Tais-toi, je me sens suffisamment énervé pour avoir envie de faire une friture de crevette.

« Hé, je suis pas une crevette !

« Ah oui ? Tiens, je croyais, tu es tellement… comment dit-on déjà ? Ah oui, verticalement déficient. »

Ed était prêt à sauter à la gorge de Mustang, Al s'interposa avec l'aide de Fuery.

« Arrêtez tous les deux. Nous avons plus urgent à faire que de se battre entre nous. Il faut trouver ce temple dont vous nous parliez Colonel et sauver le Lieutenant Hawkeye. Et plus tôt sera le mieux. »

Ed se calma,

« Tu as raison Al, allez vient. On y va. »


	22. Chapter 20

**NdlA : Juste pour dire que le sitea une nouvelle fois merdé, et que non seulement je ne recevais pas vos reviews, mais je ne pouvais pas poster, d'où ce délai assez long.

* * *

****Chapitre 20**

Ils arpentaient les ruines de l'ancienne cité de Minoen depuis des heures sans rien trouver. Et le soleil commençait à décliner à l'horizon.

Mustang s'assit sur un rocher.

_Où pouvait bien se terrer Hawkeye ?_

Ils avaient fouillé chaque caillou, grain de sable, touffe d'herbe de ces maudites ruines, sans rien trouver.

_Une construction aussi importante qu'un temple devait forcément laisser des traces ! Et puis quelqu'un avait bien dû en trouver l'entrée pour y pénétrer et libérer le monstre qu'il renfermait._

_Alors Bon Dieu, où était ce temple ?_

_Que lui avait dit Riza lorsqu'elle lui avait raconté ses rêves ? Elle était descendue par un escalier en suivant les serpents. Ce sont les serpents qui l'avaient guidée jusqu'à la salle où reposait le sarcophage renfermant Kâa._

_Des serpents, ce n'est pas ce qui manque ici ! Ils grouillent de partout. Et si…_

Roy se leva et se mit à la recherche de reptiles. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, il trouva une vipère dont les écailles jaunes et noires formaient des losanges. Celle-ci rampait dans le sable, ondulant de son corps souple. Roy se mit à la suivre, tout d'abord, il se dit que c'était n'importe quoi, la vipère ne semblait pas suivre de direction particulière, puis il se rendit compte que bien au contraire, elle semblait aller toujours dans la même direction, et qu'elle était à présent rejointe par d'autres congénères d'espèces différentes. Toutes convergeaient vers un même point.

Alors que le soleil atteignait presque la ligne d'horizon, il darda une dernière fois ses rayons sur la terre, avant de laisser place à la lune. Un éclat irisé au ras du sol attira l'œil de Mustang.

Il s'en approcha prudemment, en évitant les serpents. Roy reconnut immédiatement les éclats colorés d'un vitrail.

Il venait enfin de trouver le temple.

Mais où en était l'entrée ? Et où était Riza ?

* * *

Coward n'avait pas décoléré depuis sa rencontre avec Mustang. C'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait vraiment pas sentir ce petit Colonel. Il représentait tout ce qu'il aurait voulu être. Beau, charismatique, talentueux, intelligent, aimé de ses hommes et surtout des femmes. 

Il retira sa veste et arracha sa cravate et l'envoya valser à travers la pièce.

Ce dont il avait besoin pour le moment, c'était d'un bon verre.

Il sonna la clochette pour faire venir Marie.

La si jolie Marie, qui n'arrêtait pas de l'allumer mais qui ne voulait pas se laisser faire lorsqu'il se montrait entreprenant.

Il était sûr que si c'était Mustang qui flirtait avec elle, elle ne dirait pas non. Et cette pensée l'enrageait encore plus.

Ne la voyant pas arriver, il sonna la clochette de nouveau. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?_

Toujours rien.

Il sortit du salon et hurla dans le couloir :

« Marie ! Je vous paie pour que vous veniez dès que je vous sonne ! »

Des pas dans son dos le firent se retourner, Marie avançait vers lui, ses lèvres s'étiraient en un fin sourire.

« Argus, j'ai une amie à vous présenter. Elle mourait d'envie de vous rencontrer. »

Marie s'écarta pour laisser place à Riza.

Coward oublia immédiatement ses récriminations contre Marie et son visage s'illumina d'une joie sauvage à la vue de la jeune femme blonde.

Ainsi donc, il avait chez lui, à sa merci, la favorite de ce Mustang. L'heure de sa revanche avait sonnée. C'était trop beau.

Sa tenue peu réglementaire ne le surprit même pas. Après tout, elle était sans doute venue passer du bon temps avec lui !

Et du bon temps, il comptait bien en prendre avec cette jeune beauté.

Coward s'adressa à Marie sans quitter des yeux Riza :

« Fais la entrer dans le salon. Et ne nous dérange plus. »

« Comme il vous plaira Monsieur Coward. »

Il retourna dans son salon, suivi par Marie et Riza, et s'installa confortablement dans son canapé, écartant les bras sur le dossier et croisant ses jambes.

Marie se tourna vers Riza et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Je te rappelle, ce monsieur a encore un rôle à jouer, alors laisse le vivant. »

Marie sortit du salon et referma la porte. Elle s'adossa contre le mur, ferma les yeux et attendit.

« Alors Lust, tu as présenté notre amie à ce cher Monsieur Coward.

« Toujours à roder Envy.

« Tu sais que l'habit de boniche te va à merveille ?

« Si tu ne veux pas que je t'embroche, fermes là. »

Un hurlement de terreur et de douleur se fit entendre dans le salon.

Envy se tourna vers la porte :

« Ouch, je voudrai pas être à sa place. Ne crois tu pas que nous devrions intervenir avant qu'elle ne le tue ?

« Laisses la s'amuser un peu. Et puis ce porc mérite ce qui lui arrive. De toute façon, je lui ai dit de le laisser vivant. »

Un deuxième cri retentit.

« Oui mais tout de même. »

«Tu n'as qu'à aller la chercher toi-même. »

« J'en ai marre, c'est toujours à moi de m'y coller. »

Ils entendirent un troisième cri étranglé.

« Tu devrais te dépêcher avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« Bon d'accord, j'y vais. »

Envy entra dans le salon. Du sang recouvrait les meubles et avait éclaboussé les murs.

Riza était penchée sur Coward qui semblait avoir sombré dans l'inconscience.

Lorsque Envy pénétra dans la pièce, elle tourna vers lui son visage ensanglanté et cracha dans sa direction.

Envy remarqua qu'il manquait de sérieux bouts de peau sur les bras et dans le cou de Coward. Sa poitrine était lacérée en plusieurs endroits.

« Du calme ma belle, on a encore besoin de lui. »

Riza cracha une nouvelle fois, découvrant ses crocs.

« Bon t'as pas l'air de vouloir te calmer. »

Envy soupira, il ne lui restait plus qu'une option. Il se métamorphosa en serpent et alla s'enrouler autour du corps de Riza.

A son contact, elle se calma et libéra le Maire qui agonisait.

Ils ressortirent du salon. Lust y entra à son tour pour vérifier l'état du Maire.

« J'ai intérêt à prévenir les secours rapidement. »


	23. Chapter 21

**NdlA : Bon, je n'ai pas le temps de modifier mes avertissements, alors je poste mon message ici : d'abord, je vous avertis que je suis en vacances pour 2 semaines à compter de demain, et je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps d'écrire ou de poster...**

**Je posterai mes remerciements au prochain chapitre, parce que j'en ai plein à mettre.**

**A bientôt mes p'tites loutes !

* * *

****Chapitre 21**

Mustang, Edward, Alphonse, Fuery et Falman se tenaient à l'emplacement du temple.

« Ainsi, il ne fallait pas chercher au-dessus mais sous terre. » remarqua Falman

« Comment a-t-on pu enfouir un temple entier ? » Demanda Fuery

« Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse seulement du temple, mais de toute la ville. Habitants compris. » Répondit d'un air sombre Ed.

« Bon, on a trouvé le temple, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

« Il faut y entrer et trouver la salle du sarcophage.

« Et si on tombe nez à nez avec Hawkeye ? On fait quoi ?

« On improvise. »

Mustang retira sa veste et remonta ses manches de chemise. Il se saisit d'une pelle et commença à déblayer le sable autour du vitrail, imité par les autres.

Rapidement, une bonne portion de ce qui semblait être la toiture était dégagée.

« Et maintenant ? »

Mustang prit sa pelle et donna un violent coup dans le vitrail le faisant voler en éclat.

« Maintenant, on entre. »

Il termina de dégager tous les bouts de verre et pencha sa tête à l'intérieur.

« Passez moi une torche. »

Falman lui en tendit une. D'un claquement de doigt, Mustang l'embrasa. Il se pencha de nouveau dans l'ouverture et la laissa tomber. Il resta penché quelques minutes avant d'émerger de nouveau à l'air libre.

« Bon, la bonne nouvelle, c'est que la hauteur ne doit être que d'une trentaine de mètre. Edward, si tu transmutes toutes nos cordes, ça devrait le faire.

« Et la mauvaise ?

« Ca grouille de serpents là dedans. Le sol en est complètement recouvert. »

« Quoi ! Et vous espérez nous voir descendre là-dedans ? » S'exclama Edward.

« Juste toi et moi Ed, les autres vont garder l'entrée et nous préviendrons en cas de danger.

« Il est hors de question que je mette les pieds au milieu de tous ces serpents ! Ce sera sans moi. »

Alphonse s'approcha de Mustang :

« Moi je ne crains rien, je peux y aller.

« C'est gentil Al, mais tu es trop large pour passer par l'ouverture et nous allons avoir besoin de ta force pour tenir la corde.Edward, tu viens avec moi. Tu t'occupes de la corde, je m'occupe des serpents.

« Si jamais un seul de ces trucs s'avise de s'approcher de moi à moins d'un mètre, ma vengeance sera terrible !

« Des mots, des mots, toujours des mots. Cesse de faire ton gosse gâté et bouge ton derrière. »

Edward enroula comme Mustang une corde autour de sa taille. Puis il se pencha sur les différentes cordes et les transmuta pour n'en faire que deux suffisamment longue pour leur permettre d'atteindre le sol sans problème.

« Je fais pas mon gosse ! J'aime pas les serpents, c'est différent ! »

« Si tu es prêt, on y va. »

Mustang attrapa l'une des lampes à pétrole qu'ils avaient emmenées avec eux et en dévissa le fond, il jeta le combustible à travers l'ouverture, puis une fois qu'il fut sûr que le pétrole s'était répandu, il claqua des doigts. Le sol s'embrasa d'un coup, et une odeur de chair brûlée se répandit en même temps qu'une épaisse fumée noire s'échappait.

Fuery se mit la main devant son nez.

« Je crois que je vais vomir. »

* * *

A quelques kilomètres de là, Riza redressa la tête alors qu'une douleur aigue lui traversait le corps. Le tatouage dans son dos rougit comme sous l'effet d'une brûlure. 

Quelqu'un osait s'en prendre à ses protégés et pénétrer dans son sanctuaire. Il fallait qu'elle y aille. Elle abandonna là Envy et Lust pour s'élancer vers son temple.

* * *

Mustang s'apprêtait à descendre en rappel par la lucarne lorsque Falman l'interpella. 

« Colonel, attendez, je crois que vous n'allez pas avoir besoin de descendre en corde. »

Il pointa le menton vers un endroit un peu plus éloigné d'où on pouvait voir s'échapper des volutes de fumée noire.

« Vous avez raison Falman, je crois qu'on vient de trouver l'entrée. »

Il se détacha rapidement et se rendit vers l'entrée présumée.

« Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? »

A moitié caché sous un éboulis de pierres et de planches, on pouvait voir se profiler un escalier. Ils dégagèrent rapidement le passage.

Edward lui dit sarcastique :

« Le goût de l'aventure sans doute, envie de jouer les Indiana Jones au bout d'une corde. Y'a pourtant pas de fille à impressionner par ici. »

Mustang le fusilla du regard.

« Très bien. Fuery, Falman et Al vous restez ici et vous vous planquez. En cas de danger, vous tirez en l'air, d'accord ? »

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent.

« Ed, tu es prêt ? Allons y. »

Mustang alluma une torche et ils s'engouffrèrent tous les deux dans le passage pour atteindre la pièce principale qu'ils avaient aperçue de la lucarne.

Des corps calcinés de serpents gisaient partout sur le sol.

« Beurk, c'est dégoûtant. Et il ne s'agit que de serpents ! Comment vous faites pour supporter lorsqu'il s'agit d'humains ?

« Tu ne veux pas le savoir Ed. Alors ne pose pas la question. »

Edward bougonna pour lui-même tout en explorant des yeux les murs et recoins de la salle, repoussant du bout de sa chaussure les restes des reptiles grillés.

« Quand je pense que je me retrouve là, dans un temple enfoui où on risque de tomber nez à nez avec la réincarnation d'une déesse dévoreuse de chair humaine ! Je suis ravi. »

« De quoi tu te plains Edward, tu n'auras qu'à lui présenter ta jambe ou ton bras mécaniques. Tiens en parlant de mécanique, qu'en est-il de cette jeune fille, comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? »

Edward se retourna vers Mustang.

« Winry, elle va bien, en tout cas aux dernières nouvelles. Nous ne l'avons pas revue depuis plus de six mois.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on doit traiter sa petite amie FullMetal.

« Ce n'est pas ma petite amie ! C'est ma mécanicienne. Et je vous interdis de poser vos yeux sur elle !

« Tu as peur de la concurrence FullMetal ? »

Ed croisa ses bras et lui dit mine de rien :

« Vous feriez mieux de vous inquiéter de votre propre copine Colonel.

« Hawkeye n'est pas ma copine ! »

Edward arbora un air machiavélique de vainqueur :

« Mais qui a parlé du Lieutenant Hawkeye ? Personne n'a dit qu'il s'agissait d'elle. »

Mustang en perdit la parole et cligna des yeux. Il n'en revenait pas d'être tombé aussi facilement dans le piège que lui avait tendu Edward.

Il tenta de regagner une contenance.

« Très bien Edward. Nous ferons comme si cette conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu. »

« Quoiqu'il en soit, si vous souhaitez que le Lieutenant devienne votre copine, vous devriez l'inviter à sortir. »

Mustang claqua des doigts et le fond du pantalon d'Edward prit feu. Edward bondit en l'air et partit en courant en tenant ses fesses dans ses mains.

« J'ai dit, FullMetal, que le sujet était clos. »

Mustang se retourna vers le fond de la salle.

« Hawkeye a dit qu'elle avait suivi les serpents derrière un autel où elle avait découvert un escalier… »

On voyait en arrière plan, Edward se frotter le derrière dans le sable, de la fumée s'échappant de la partie délicate de son anatomie.

« Ah, je vois l'autel, l'escalier devrait se trouver derrière. Tu viens Edward ? »

* * *

**Oui, je sais, il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'ils connaissent Indiana Jones dans leur monde, mais c'était marrant de le placer là (enfin je trouve).**

**A très bientôt.**

**Frip-Ouille**

**PS : ce n'est pas parce que je suis en vacances que vous ne pouvez pas me reviewer ce chapitre...**


	24. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22**

Falman, Fuery et Al attendaient patiemment derrière un rocher le retour du Colonel et d'Edward. Des cris détournèrent leur attention un instant. Ils virent arriver au triple galop Breda et Havoc.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là tous les deux ?

« C'est Coward, il s'est fait attaquer chez lui. On l'a transporté à la clinique alors que nous y étions toujours. Ses bras et son cou présentent des traces de morsures et son torse est lacéré. »

« Il est formel, il dit que c'est Hawkeye qui l'a agressé. Le bruit court déjà dans la ville que ce sont les militaires qui sont responsables de tout ce qui arrive et que c'est un coup monté pour que l'armée prenne le contrôle de la ville. »

Breda renchérit :

« Les soulèvements que craignaient Bradley sont en train de se produire. Des groupes se sont déjà formés. Ils sont à la recherche de Hawkeye. Il faut prévenir le Colonel. Où est-il ?

« Avec Edward, en train d'explorer le temple où aurait été retenue la déesse Kâa. »

Havoc regarda l'entrée que lui indiquait Falman. Il ne put retenir un frisson.

« Ils sont là dedans ?

« Oui depuis environs trois quarts d'heure maintenant. Il nous a demandé de faire le guet et de le prévenir en cas de besoin. Si tu veux y aller, te gênes pas pour nous. »

Havoc s'approcha prudemment de l'ouverture.

« Ca a l'air lugubre. »

Il déglutit.

« Y'a pas quelqu'un qui veut venir avec moi ?

« Non »

Al s'avança vers l'escalier.

« Bon, j'y vais. Il faut bien que quelqu'un y aille… »

Il s'engagea sur les premières marches,

« De toute façon, il y a certainement plus de risque de tomber sur Hawkeye dehors, que dedans. »

Tous les autres se regardèrent :

« En même temps le petit n'a pas tort. Si Hawkeye a attaqué Coward pendant que nous étions tous ici, c'est qu'elle n'est pas là-dedans. »

« Heu, Al, attends-nous ! »

La tête d'Alphonse émergea.

« Non, pas tous, il faut qu'il en reste ici pour donner l'alerte en cas de problème. »

« Mais… »

« J'ai dit 'non'. Havoc vous venez avec moi, les autres vous restez là. »

Fuery, Falman et Breda se rassirent en bougonnant.

« Quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi c'est un gosse de 14 ans en armure qui nous dit quoi faire ?

« Tais-toi et guette ! »

« Bon d'accord. »

* * *

« J'y crois pas, c'est encore loin ? J'ai l'impression que nous descendons ces foutues marches depuis dix siècles !

« Comment veux-tu que je sache si c'est encore loin Ed, je ne suis jamais venu ici. Lorsqu'elle m'a raconté ses cauchemars, Riza m'a dit qu'elle avait eu l'impression de marcher plus d'une demi-heure avant d'arriver à la salle où reposait le sarcophage.

« Petite question, Monsieur le Colonel Je Sais Tout, on fait quoi lorsqu'on y arrive ?

« Je ne sais pas encore. Je vois deux cas, un Riza est là, et alors nous sommes en danger, deux Riza n'est pas là, et là je sais pas, c'est là qu'on improvise.

« Super, ça c'est du plan ou je ne m'y connais pas. »

Mustang s'arrêta en plein dans sa descente, Ed lui rentra dedans.

« Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

« Chut. J'ai entendu quelque chose. »

Ed devint livide. Soudain, Mustang pointa du doigt vers les marches plus bas :

« Là ! »

Edward cria : « Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! » et s'accrocha aux bras du Colonel.

Une couleuvre se tortillait sur une marche. Mustang claqua des doigts et transforma le serpent en tas de cendres fumantes.

« Voila. Tu peux me lâcher maintenant. »

Ed se redressa et se recomposa une contenance :

« Heu, et si nous faisions comme si de rien n'était.

« Petit trouillard

« Hé, je suis pas petit ! »

Ed toussa dans sa main.

« Je vous propose un marché, vous ne dites rien de cet épisode et je ne dis rien pour **_votre Riza_**. »

Roy topa dans sa main.

« D'accord. Marché conclu. Maintenant, on peut reprendre notre route ?

« Après vous Colonel. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils atteignaient enfin la salle qu'avait décrite Riza. Ronde, sombre, un sarcophage en son milieu, le couvercle sculpté d'une gorgone reposait à côté, mais son contenu leur restait caché par la pénombre.

Roy et Ed se regardèrent un court instant :

« Bon, c'est le moment d'improviser Colonel. »

Roy acquiesça. Il ajusta ses gants et Ed transmuta son bras en lame.

Ils s'approchèrent à pas lents du cercueil en pierre, retenant leur respiration. Mais il était vide.

Ils poussèrent simultanément un soupir de soulagement, qui malheureusement ne dura pas.

« Si elle n'est pas là, où peut-elle être ?

« Bonne question. Au moins, on peut profiter de cette absence pour faire le tour de cette salle. Le vieux Zarate n'a pas pu m'apprendre comment la déesse avait été piégée dans ce temple. J'imagine qu'elle devait reposer dans ce sarcophage. Alors comment s'y sont-ils pris ? »

Roy observa le sarcophage de l'intérieur puis de l'extérieur.

« Je ne comprends rien à ce qui est inscrit dessus. Tu connais ?

« Non. Et puis, on n'y voit rien ici. Vous ne pourriez pas vous débrouiller pour faire plus de lumière ?

« Hé, tu me prends pour quoi ? Je suis pas un lampion !

« On peut pas dire que vous vous soyez montré très utile jusqu'à présent, alors c'est le moment ou jamais !

« Pas utile ? Et qui c'est qui m'a sauté dans les bras devant un minuscule serpent ?

« Il était pas minuscule !

« C'est sur que comparé à toi, il était énorme !

« Je suis pas PETIT ! CHIEN GALEUX !

« MICROBE !

« BOULET ! »

« JE SUIS PAS INUTILE !

« ALORS ALLUMEZ-NOUS CES PUTAINS DE BOUTS DE BOIS QUI TRAINENT !

« D'ACCORD ! »

D'un claquement de doigts furieux, Mustang embrasa les branchages qui traînaient un peu partout au sol.

La pièce se trouva complètement illuminée.

« Ben voilà ! C'était pourtant pas compliqué.

« Tais-toi Ed, où le prochain que j'allume, c'est toi. »

Mais déjà Ed se trouvait complètement absorbé dans l'examen de traces au sol.

« Colonel, regardez.

« Quoi ? Mais c'est…

« Un cercle de transmutation. Et d'après ce que je vois, il est incomplet, comme si… on l'avait volontairement effacé. »

* * *

Ils étaient tous les deux penchés sur le dessin compliqué, lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre et les fit tous les deux sursauter.

« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? »

« Al ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ? Et comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'ici ?

« J'ai eu qu'à suivre vos cris… Je pense que même les autres dehors doivent les avoir entendus. »

Havoc passa une tête par derrière Al.

« Ca c'est sûr.

« Havoc, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Le docteur vous a laissé sortir ?

« Il y a eu du nouveau. Coward s'est fait attaquer, il est salement amoché. Il dit que c'est Hawkeye. Du coup, les habitants s'en prennent aux militaires et ils sont à la recherche du Lieutenant. »

Un long silence suivit la déclaration d'Havoc.

« Edward, nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre. Peux-tu comprendre comment fonctionne ce cercle ? »

Ed se pencha de nouveau sur les inscriptions.

« Je dirais que c'est grâce à ce cercle que la déesse a été retenue prisonnière ici et que le fait de l'avoir effacé en partie a brisé le sortilège. Il faudrait que je l'étudie un peu plus pour en comprendre le mécanisme et reconstituer la partie manquante. »

« D'accord, alors fait vite. Il faut le reconstituer coûte que coûte.

« Le reconstituer ne suffira pas Colonel. Il suffirait à quelqu'un de le briser une nouvelle fois pour que tout soit à refaire.

« Que proposes-tu alors ?

« Il faut le graver dans la pierre.

« On n'aura jamais le temps. Entre les habitants en furie et Hawkeye toujours en liberté qui peut nous tomber dessus d'un moment à l'autre, nous n'avons que quelques heures devant nous, peut-être même que quelques minutes. Il faut trouver un autre moyen. »

« Colonel, je suis peut-être doué, mais je ne sais pas encore faire de miracle. »

Mustang posa sa main sur son épaule.

« J'ai confiance en toi Ed. »

Puis il ressortit de la pièce,

« Al tu viens avec moi, Havoc, vous restez avec Ed. »

« Hé vous allez où ? »

« Attirer Hawkeye pour la piéger. »


	25. Chapter 23

**Suis trop faignante ce soir pour mettre à jour les avertissements. Alors je vais juste me contenter de saluer et remercier tous ceux qui prennent la peine de laisser des commentaires et aussi tous les nouveaux lecteurs/lectrices et revieuweuses ! C'est top cool de votre part de vous signaler. Biiiiizzzzzzzzzzz

* * *

****Chapitre 23**

Roy remontait quatre à quatre les escaliers. Soudain, il ralentit son pas. Une odeur écoeurante de viande avariée lui saisit les narines.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qui pue comme ça ?

« Je suis désolé Colonel, mais je ne peux rien sentir.

« Excuse moi Al, mais crois moi, tu es chanceux sur ce coup là ! »

Il monta encore quelques marches.

« On dirait que ça vient de par là. »

Ils pouvaient voir sur leur droite comme un renfoncement obscur. Mustang en approcha sa torche.

« C'est plus profond que je n'aurai cru. Attends moi là, je reviens de suite.

« Colonel, vous ne devriez pas…

« Je vais juste jeter un œil. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

Al patienta près de dix minutes et commençait à s'inquiéter lorsqu'il vit la faible lueur de la torche de Mustang vaciller dans le chemin étroit.

Enfin, Mustang réapparut. Il était complètement livide et à l'odeur qui émanait de lui, il avait vraisemblablement vomi tripes et boyaux.

« Colonel. Ca va ? On dirait que vous allez tourner de l'œil. Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu ?

« Ca va Al. Remontons.

« Mais, Colonel, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

« Nous avons retrouvé les personnes disparues… Il n'y a rien à faire pour elles.

« Mais… Ne devrions-nous pas les ramener à la surface avec nous ?

« Non.

« Mais, il faut les ramener auprès de leurs familles, leur donner une sépulture, …

« Crois moi Al, on ne peut pas. »

Puis il s'arrêta et se retourna vers le jeune garçon dont l'âme était prisonnière de cette armure.

« Il y a une chose que tu peux faire. C'est fermer l'accès. Ce sera leur sépulture. »

Al acquiesça en silence et redescendit les marches jusqu'au renfoncement. Il posa ses mains au sol et dans un éclair bleuté, un mur se forma et boucha le couloir.

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils émergent à l'air libre sous le ciel étoilé de Minoen, cité maudite entre toutes les cités.

Il en faudrait des nuits à Mustang avant qu'il arrête de faire des cauchemars sur ce qu'il avait vu : les corps nus, lacérés, déchirés, mélangés, des serpents se lovant et sifflants aux milieux des membres désarticulés, démembrés. Et l'odeur âcre des chairs en décomposition, il avait l'impression que sa peau était imprégnée par cette odeur.

Il était heureux que ni Al ni Ed n'aient eu à voir ce spectacle horrible. L'odeur avait dû être masquée par la couleuvre qu'il avait cramée lors de leur descente. Une chance pour Ed.

Widowed avait raison, sa femme n'était pas partie en l'abandonnant lui et les enfants. On l'avait arrachée à sa famille et aux gens qui l'aimaient.

Et il faudrait que quelqu'un paie pour ça.

Il appela près de lui ses hommes.

« Nous avons trouvé la tombe et le sarcophage. Ed cherche un moyen d'y enfermer de nouveau le monstre qui a pris possession de Hawkeye. »

Ils étaient tous attentifs à ses paroles.

« Je pense que nous n'y arriverons que si nous la capturons. »

« Mais Colonel, on ne sait même pas où elle est ! Pour ce qu'on en sait, elle peut très bien être déjà à Central à l'heure actuelle. »

C'est alors qu'on entendit un bêlement désespéré en arrière son. Le silence qui suivit fût le plus angoissant qu'ils aient jamais connu.

Tous les hommes blêmirent.

« Finalement, elle n'est peut-être pas à Central. »

Roy se ressaisit,

« Al, nous allons avoir besoin de toi. Il faut qu'on arrive à la piéger. Mais j'insiste, même si l'être auquel nous avons affaire est dangereusement mortel, il s'agit toujours et avant tout de Riza Hawkeye, notre collègue. Il est hors de question de la blesser… ou pire. »

Il laissa planer un instant ses derniers mots, leur laissant le temps d'imprégner leurs esprits.

« Bien. On n'a plus le temps de monter un plan, mais il faut en faire gagner à Ed. Alors on va essayer de ne pas s'éparpiller. Al, trouve un endroit qui te semblera convenir pour transmuter une cage. Tu peux le faire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Al hocha de la tête en confirmation.

« Nous, on va se débrouiller pour y attirer Hawkeye. »

Mustang se tourna vers Fuery :

« Sergent, je veux que vous rejoignez Ed et Havoc, voyez si vous pouvez les aider.

« Mais Colonel…

« C'est un ordre Fuery. Allez-y. »

Le jeune sergent s'éloigna vers le temple. Mustang se retourna vers Breda et Falman.

« Vous deux, vous restez avec Al. Vous interviendrez lorsque j'aurai attiré Hawkeye dans le piége. »

Les deux militaires hochèrent de la tête.

« Rappelez-vous, il s'agit de Riza. Et je veux la récupérer vivante et en santé. Toute autre option est inenvisageable. »


	26. Chapter 24

**Merci de consulter les avertissements.

* * *

****Chapitre 24**

Edward se creusait la tête pour comprendre les courbes compliquées du cercle de transmutation qui avait servi à enchaîner et maintenir Kâa dans ce temple qui lui était consacré et qui était devenu sa prison. Il s'agissait d'une alchimie ancienne qu'il n'avait jamais vue.

Il discernait le schéma d'ensemble, mais il lui manquait toujours ce petit quelque chose qui aurait raison définitivement de la déesse.

Et puis soudain, ce fut comme si les courbes se mouvaient dans son esprit, s'agençant et s'entrelaçant en un cercle de transmutation parfait.

« Ca y est ! Je te tiens... » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il attrapa un bout de bois carbonisé et s'en servit pour tracer au sol les éléments manquants.

« Reste plus qu'à trouver de quoi faire en sorte qu'on ne puisse plus le briser. Et là c'est beaucoup plus dur. »

Il se retourna,

« Havoc ?... Mais où il est celui là ?... HAVOC ! »

Le blond bondit dans la crypte.

« Mais vous étiez où ?

« J'avais besoin d'une cigarette. Je deviens claustrophobe ici. T'as trouvé ?

« Ouaip ! Mais reste à savoir comment le rendre inaltérable. Des idées ?

« Non. Absolument aucune. C'est toi l'alchimiste ici. Moi, je suis un homme d'action et de terrain.

« Graver la pierre, j'ai pas le temps, ni les moyens. Mais quoi alors ? »

Ed se grattait le derrière du crâne.

« Merde, merde et merde. »

« Je pense à un truc. En fait, il ne faut pas qu'on puisse l'effacer ton cercle ? Alors il faut le dessiner avec autre chose que de la suie.

« Où voulez-vous en venir ?

« Eh ben, j'ai repéré plein de statues en bronze là haut. Tu ne pourrais pas les fondre ?

« Pour quoi faire ?

« Ben, un cercle en bronze.

« Hé, vous savez Havoc, finalement, vous n'êtes pas qu'un homme d'action ! Vous avez un cerveau aussi ! »

Havoc grimaça.

« Merci du compliment. »

* * *

Mustang s'avançait vers l'endroit où était attachée la chèvre. De loin, il repéra la pauvre bête, couchée sur le flan, égorgée, des serpents la recouvraient à moitié. 

Riza se tenait à côté. Absorbée dans la contemplation de ce spectacle. Le tatouage dans son dos était plus visible que jamais.

Roy l'appela. Riza se tourna vers lui et s'adressa à lui dans la même langue incompréhensible.

« Je ne vous comprends pas Riza. »

Il avança encore d'un pas. Il était seul face à la réincarnation de Kâa. Il savait qu'il avait pris un gros risque, mais il ne voulait pas que Breda ou Falman fassent un geste inconsidéré et tue Riza, comme avait voulu le faire Havoc lors de leur dernière rencontre, pour le protéger lui.

Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse pour trouver le moyen de la forcer à venir avec lui, tout en sauvant sa peau.

« Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, est-ce que vous m'entendez ? »

Riza pencha sa tête sur le côté et le regarda avant d'ouvrir sa bouche :

« Qui a tué mes compagnons ? Est-ce vous ? »

Sa voix était traînante et sifflante, Roy sentait safureur contenue.

Il jeta un regard vers les serpents qui recouvraient le cadavre de la chèvre.

« Vous voulez parler de ces bestioles là ? » Lui demanda-t-il en désignant avec dégoût les reptiles d'un geste du menton.

La réaction de la déesse ne se fit pas attendre, elle cracha vers Mustang et ses yeux brillaient de rage.

« Oui, c'est de ces saloperies de bestioles dont vous parlez. »

Il tenait enfin là le moyen qu'il cherchait de l'attirer dans leur piège.

D'un claquement de doigts, il enflamma les reptiles.

Riza hurla de douleur et la haine remplaça la rage dans son regard. Elle s'élança sur Mustang.

Un autre claquement de doigts et Riza se retrouva encerclée par les flammes. De nouveau, elle cracha en direction de Mustang, tout en se tenant à distance respectueuse des flammes.

Roy s'éloigna de quelques pas.

« Vous voulez savoir qui a tué vos petits chéris. Hé bien, c'est moi. Je les ai cramés tous jusqu'au dernier, comme je cramerai tous ceux qui se présenteront devant moi. »

Riza vociféra, son visage déformé par la rage :

« Vous allez le payer. Je vais vous faire souffrir lentement avant de vous tuer ! Je le jure ! »

Roy eut un moment de flottement. Voir et entendre Riza jurer qu'elle lui ferait la peau avec autant de haine dans sa voix et le visage déformé lui faisait un choc.

Peut-être Ed et Havoc avaient raison ? Peut-être Riza n'était plus… _Non, je refuse d'abandonner. Je ramènerai Riza coûte que coûte._

La barrière de flamme faiblissait, Riza tournait en rond comme un tigre en cage, ne le quittant jamais du regard, il était temps pour lui de prendre le large.

« Tu veux me faire la peau ? Alors vient me chercher. »

Et il s'éloigna en courant.

Il s'arrêta un peu plus loin à un coin de mur pour s'assurer que Riza s'était lancée à sa poursuite. La silhouette de la jeune femme qui s'approchait à vive allure lui confirma que son plan fonctionnait.

Il se prit à prier : _Faites que ça marche, que je survive et que Edward réussisse_.


	27. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25**

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la pièce principale du temple, Fuery repéra Havoc et Ed en train de rassembler autant d'objets en bronze qu'ils pouvaient.

« Hé, le Colonel m'envoie vous donner un coup de main. »

Havoc et Ed sursautèrent et lâchèrent ce qu'ils tenaient dans les mains. Une lourde statuette tomba sur le pied de Havoc lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

« Bordel Fuery, t'avais besoin de nous surprendre comme ça ?

« Désolé, j'ai pas fait exprès. »

Il s'approcha du tas au centre de la salle.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

« On rassemble tout ce qu'on trouve en bronze pour que Ed puisse les fondre pour en faire un cercle de transmutation qu'on ne pourra pas effacer de sitôt.

« Comme un sceau.

« Exactement. Et comment ça se passe là haut ?

« Riza est là. Elle a tué la chèvre. Mustang va tenter de l'attirer vers un endroit où Al va transmuter une cage pour la retenir.

« Nous n'avons donc plus de temps à perdre. Il faut nous dépêcher. On va commencer à amener tout ça en bas. »

Ils firent un premier voyage. Puis remontèrent pour une deuxième fournée. Ed était resté en bas pour commencer à transmuter le bronze en cercle.

Havoc prit quelques objets dans ses bras et s'engagea de nouveau dans l'escalier :

« J'en ai marre de monter et descendre ces putains de marches ! »

« Sans compter que c'est super lourd tous ces trucs. »

Fuery ployait sous le poids d'une grosse statue. Alors qu'il posait son pied sur la première marche, elle lui échappa des mains et tomba dans un bruit fracassant et dégringola dans les marches.

Fuery et Havoc se bouchèrent les oreilles puis se regardèrent avec un grand sourire. Si on était dans un dessin animé, on pourrait voir une petite ampoule s'éclairer au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Ils se précipitèrent en courant sur le tas de bronzes et repartirent les bras chargés devant l'escalier et y jetèrent leur butin qui rebondit dans un énorme vacarme.

* * *

Edward se retourna et passa la tête dans l'ouverture : 

« Hé, qu'est-ce que vous fout… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase, il venait de recevoir en pleine tête une statuette qui manqua l'assommer.

« Mais, bordel de … »

Cette fois, c'est une énorme statue qui vint s'abattre sur lui et l'écrasa sur le sol.

Fuery et Havoc débarquèrent dans la crypte et y trouvèrent Ed complètement coincé sous une statue qui représentait un homme musclé à grosse moustache en habit d'Adam.

« Ed, ça va ?

« Voui, mais peux pus 'echpi'é et ch'ai pe'du deux dents che crois. »

Ils se précipitèrent pour le dégager.

* * *

Le plan de Mustang fonctionnait bien jusqu'à présent. Riza lui avait donné la chasse et ils s'acheminaient peu à peu jusqu'à l'endroit prévu pour l'embuscade. 

Riza était beaucoup plus rapide et leste que lui et il avait failli se faire rattraper plus d'une fois, il s'était retrouvé contraint de faire usage du feu pour mettre de la distance entre elle et lui.

Enfin il repéra Alphonse qui l'attendait caché derrière un mur. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Ils touchaient enfin au but.

Il se retourna une dernière fois pour s'assurer que Riza l'avait suivi, mais il ne vit personne.

_Où est-elle ?_

L'angoisse lui saisit les tripes.

Il fit le tour sur lui-même. Riza n'était nulle part en vu. L'avait-il perdue en route ?

Il repartit quelques mètres sur ses pas. Le silence était opaque. Son sang battait à ses tempes et sa respiration se faisait plus rapide.

Il se tenait sur ses gardes. De nouveau, il fit le tour sur lui lentement, à l'écoute du moindre bruit.

* * *

En arrière plan, juchée sur un mur, Riza se tenait accroupie, se déplaçant silencieusement sur ses mains et ses pieds, épiant l'homme qui s'amusait avec elle depuis tout à l'heure, reniflant sa peur et se délectant de son angoisse. 

Sa blessure à son épaule s'était rouverte durant leur course-poursuite mais elle ne sentait pas la douleur, laissant le sang s'écouler le long de son bras souillant ses mains, elle se lichait les doigts machinalement, se régalant du goût métallique du sang, s'en pourléchant les lèvres.

Il s'approchait d'elle s'en l'avoir repérée encore. Riza prit appui et s'apprêta à s'élancer sur Roy.

* * *

Roy avançait à petits pas. _Bon sang, où est-elle ?_ La sueur commençait à couler sur ses tempes.

L'attaque fut si soudaine, qu'il ne la vit qu'au dernier moment et ne put la parer.

Il se retrouva allongé sur le dos, Riza à cheval sur son torse, arborant un sourire de triomphe.

Elle se pencha vers lui comme pour l'embrasser, ses cheveux le caressèrent, elle arrêta son visage à cinq centimètres du sien.

« Cette fois, je t'ai attrapé. Fini de jouer » Persifla-t-elle en ouvrant grand sa bouche pour le mordre.

L'instinct de survie prit le dessus et Roy ramena son bras devant son visage pour se protéger, Riza y planta ses crocs lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

Soudain, un coup de feu se fit entendre.

Riza relâcha sa prise et leva son visage vers le nouveau venu.

Breda se tenait là, son arme dont le canon pointait en l'air dans une main, un serpent se tortillait dans l'autre.

« Hé, regarde qui je tiens là, un de tes jolis petits copains. »

Breda agita le reptile en l'air. Riza cracha de colère.

Roy tourna son visage vers Breda.

« Breda, sauvez-vous. »

Mais son second lieutenant ne l'écouta pas. Il pointa son arme sur la tête du serpent et tira explosant la cervelle du reptile partout.

La réaction de Riza ne se fit pas attendre, elle se redressa et s'élança à la poursuite de Breda qui avait prit la fuite.

Breda courait aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Il arrivait en vue du piège, un dernier effort et Al pourrait la coincer.

Il s'arrêta dans une impasse, une maison dont seuls trois murs restaient debout, et se retourna pour voir avancer Riza vers lui.

Breda murmura : « Al dépêche toi. »

« Breda, donne tes mains ! »

Le rouquin leva les yeux pour voir Falman juché sur le mur qui lui tendait ses bras.

« Vite ! »

Breda se tourna et tendit ses bras vers Falman qui les saisit et hissa son collègue.

Alors que ses jambes pendaient encore dans le vide, Riza se jeta sur lui.

« Hé toi, regarde un peu par là ! »

Riza se tourna pour faire face à Al. Celui-ci plaqua ses mains au sol et dans un éclat bleuté, une cage en fer s'éleva autour de Riza la piégeant.

Ils avaient réussi, ils avaient capturé Riza. Mais que faire maintenant ?


	28. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26

* * *

**

« Est-ce que ça va suffire ? »

Demanda Fuery à Edward qui se tenait accroupi au bord de cercle, le tas de bronzes au centre.

« Je pense. Vous êtes prêts ? »

Les deux militaires acquiescèrent.

* * *

Mustang s'approcha de la cage en bandant son bras blessé. 

« Falman, Breda, allez voir où en est Edward. »

Riza tournait en rond, hurlant de rage et crachant à l'intention de ses geôliers.

« Riza. Calmez-vous. »

Elle éclata de rire. Elle fixa ses yeux sur ceux de Roy.

« Riza. Est-ce le nom de la femme à qui appartient ce corps ? Je dois dire qu'il est agréable à regarder. Ils auraient pu choisir pire ! Coward en bavait rien que de regarder et lorsqu'il a touché, j'ai cru qu'il allait tourner de l'œil ! Mais je l'ai saigné comme un porc. Il ne méritait pas que je lui accorde mes faveurs. »

Mustang essaya de chasser de son esprit l'image de Riza dans les mains de Coward.

« Qui sont ces « ils » ? Ceux qui vous ont libérée ? »

Mais Riza resta silencieuse, les yeux rivés sur le Colonel, ondulant imperceptiblement son corps de gauche à droite.

Soudain celui-ci entendit une voix dans son esprit.

_« Coward ne méritait pas mes faveurs, mais toi oui. Elle te plaît n'est-ce pas. Je le sais. D'ailleurs je n'ai pas oublié cette nuit dans la tente. Tu as aimé. » _

Roy se prit la tête entre ses mains. « Tais-toi. »

_«_ _Approche, tu peux l'avoir encore si tu veux. Tu en meurs d'envie. Il te suffit de venir la chercher. Viens, elle est prête, elle t'attend. Elle a besoin de toi. »_

Alphonse regarda sans comprendre ce qui arrivait au Colonel.

« Colonel, que vous arrive-t-il ? »

Roy avança d'un pas vers la cage. Puis d'un autre. Il ne pouvait faire autrement que de répondre à l'invitation de la voix dans sa tête.

Al s'approcha de lui.

« Colonel, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

« Laisse moi Al. Je dois y aller. Elle m'appelle. »

« Quoi ! Oh mon Dieu, non. »

Al se jeta sur Mustang pour le retenir.

« Colonel, arrêtez. Elle va vous tuer si vous l'approchez.

« Lâche moi, Riza a besoin de moi. »

« Non, jamais. Il faut vous ressaisir Colonel. Ce n'est pas Riza. »

Alphonse se tourna vers la cage, tout en tenant Mustang.

« Lieutenant Hawkeye, si vous m'entendez, laissez le Colonel. Vous êtes incapable de lui faire du mal. Vous m'entendez Riza ! Vous ne pouvez pas laisser faire ça. »

« Riza, vous ne pouvez paslaisser mourir Mustang. »

* * *

Edward claqua ses mains et les posa ensuite sur le cercle de transmutation. Une lumière rose envahit la crypte et lentement, le bronze fondit et coula en suivant les lignes tracées au sol. 

Lorsque Falman et Breda les rejoignirent, il ne s'aperçut même pas de leur présence.

* * *

Riza, les yeux fermés, flottait dans le noir. Elle s'entendit appeler : _Vous m'entendez Riza, vous ne pouvez pas laisser faire ça._

_« Alphonse ? Est-ce toi ? Qu'est-ce que je ne dois pas laisser faire ? »_

De nouveau la voix d'Alphonse lui parvint : _Vous ne pouvez pas laisser mourir Mustang._

_« Laisser mourir Mustang ? »_

Riza papillonna des paupières, _laisser mourir Mustang, mourir Mustang, mourir Mustang_, les mots résonnaient en écho dans son esprit.

Puis soudain, Riza ouvrit ses yeux. _Laisser mourir Mustang. Jamais_.

Elle tourna sur elle-même et découvrit la gorgone qu'elle avait tant vue dans ses cauchemars. Elle était en pleine incantation. Riza observa la scène : le monstre en cage, qui hypnotisait Mustang pour l'attirer à elle et Al qui essayait de toutes ses forces de le retenir.

_Riza, vous ne pouvez pas laisser faire ça._

Non. C'était impossible. Elle avait consacré sa vie à cet homme, à le sauver, à le garder dans le droit chemin et à le pousser toujours plus haut, toujours plus loin. Il était sa raison de se lever chaque matin, sa raison de rester dans l'armée, sa raison de continuer d'appuyer sur la gâchette, sa raison de vivre.

Il était hors de question qu'il meurt de ses mains à elle. Plutôt mourir que de tuer le seul homme qui ait jamais compté pour elle.

Elle ferma les yeux et concentra toute sa colère, toute sa rage et sa volonté. Il fallait qu'elle réussisse à prendre le dessus sur ce démon.

Elle ouvrit ses yeux,

« Hé toi là bas. Laisse le. Tu entends. Je t'interdis de toucher à un seul de ses cheveux. »

De surprise, la gorgone cessa son incantation et tourna son visage horrible vers elle.

Riza réussit au prix d'un gros effort de volonté à faire un pas vers elle.

« Oui, c'est à toi que je parle, espèce de garce. »

La gorgone lui cracha dans sa direction.

« Tu croyais la partie gagnée ? Eh bien tu as eu tort. »

Riza fit un deuxième pas, suivi d'un autre et encore d'un autre pour enfin atteindre le monstre.

Sa colère oblitérant toute chose, elle lui attrapa les serpents qui lui servaient de cheveux et lui envoya un coup de poing suivi d'un coup de tête. Elle la rattrapa et lui écrasa son visage contre la cage.

* * *

Al sentit Roy cesser de se débattre dans ses bras et le vit secouer sa tête comme pour s'éclaircir les idées. 

« Al, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Alphonse relâcha enfin son étreinte, soulagé.

« Elle vous a hypnotisé je crois, vous disiez que Riza vous appelait et qu'elle avait besoin de vous. J'ai du vous retenir pour que vous ne vous approchiez pas de la cage, elle vous aurai tué sinon. »

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers la cage. Le spectacle qu'ils virent les cloua sur place.

Riza crachait dans le vide, ils la virent partir en arrière comme sous l'effet d'un coup, puis soudain, s'éclater le visage contre les barreaux de la cage.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Je crois que le Lieutenant essaye de reprendre le dessus… Je l'ai appelée, je lui ai dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas vous laisser mourir… »

« Mon Dieu, mais elle va se tuer si elle continue. Il faut faire quelque chose. »

* * *

Riza regardait Kâa qui se tenait à genoux devant elle. Elle essayait de reprendre son souffle. 

La douleur se répercutait en elle à chaque coup qu'elle assénait. En frappant la gorgone, c'était son propre corps qu'elle blessait. Son nez et son arcade sourcilière saignaient et sa tempe avait éclaté. Le sang lui coulait le long de son visage.

S'il fallait qu'elle meure pour que tout cela cesse, alors…

Elle s'approcha une dernière fois du corps recroquevillé au sol.


	29. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 27**

L'esprit d'Edward était entièrement concentré sur le tracé du cercle, guidant les coulures de bronze selon les courbes.

Encore quelques centimètres… et il serait enfin complet… Plus que quelques millimètres…

Enfin, les coulures de bronze se rejoignirent et le cercle s'illumina violemment.

* * *

Roy et Al s'étaient élancés vers la cage. Tout à coup, il virent le corps de Riza se soulever dans les airs et une forme vaporeuse s'en détacher lentement, prenant plus ou moins forme humaine.

Ils reconnurent aux serpents qui s'agitaient sur son crâne, la gorgone qui était sculptée sur le couvercle du sarcophage. Elle hurlait et tentait désespérément de se retenir par ses bras au corps meurtri de Riza.

Mais, la force qui l'attirait était bien plus puissante et elle fut entraînée et disparut dans les ruines du temple.

* * *

Fuery, Breda, Falman, Havoc et Edward virent apparaître dans un tourbillon, le corps vaporeux de la gorgone hurlante.

Il était aspiré par le sarcophage. En quelques secondes, la gorgone se retrouva allongée dans son cercueil et le couvercle de remit en place de lui-même et se scella.

Le cercle de transmutation s'éteignit et Edward tomba à la renverse.

« Ca y est, c'est fini. »

Falman l'aida à se relever.

« Ca va Edward ? »

Le jeune garçon hocha de la tête.

« Oui. Ca va. Remontons. »

Ils débouchèrent dans la pièce principale du temple.

« Il me reste une dernière chose à faire, alors sortez tous, je vous rejoins. »

* * *

Les militaires émergèrent avec soulagement à l'air libre et se lancèrent à la recherche de leur Colonel et d'Alphonse.

Ils les trouvèrent accroupis à côté du corps de Riza. Le tatouage qui ornait son dos avait complètement disparu.

Avec des gestes précautionneux, Mustang la retourna dans ses bras et tâta son cou à la recherche d'un pouls.

Lorsqu'il sentit l'imperceptible pulsation contre ses doigts, il soupira de soulagement.

Elle était vivante.

Il écarta les cheveux de son visage, et essuya doucement le sang qui le recouvrait avec son mouchoir.

« Hawkeye, vous m'entendez ? »

Ses paupières papillonnèrent puis s'ouvrirent lentement.

« Colonel…

« Tout est fini. Vous êtes en sécurité. »

Riza hocha la tête et sombra de nouveau dans une bienheureuse inconscience.

* * *

Une fois seul Edward s'approcha de chaque pilier et transmuta leur base. Alors qu'il atteignait ceux du fond, il découvrit sur le mur une immense fresque, composée d'un dragon à deux têtes au centre d'un cercle formé de cinq soleils, et d'une écriture inconnue. Le même dessin que celui dans le cinquième laboratoire. Et malheureusement pour lui, tout aussi incomplet !

Un grondement sourd se fit entendre derrière lui et il vit les piliers se fissurer.

« Malédiction ! »

Il jeta un dernier regard au dessin et s'élança vers la sortie.

Il émergea complètement essoufflé dehors et courut aussi vite qu'il put le plus loin possible de l'emplacement du temple qui implosait.

Une voix derrière lui le fit sursauter :

« Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ? »

Edward fit volte-face. Mustang tenant Hawkeye dans ses bras, entouré de toute son équipe et de son frère, le regardait.

« J'ai pensé que ce serait plus prudent de faire complètement disparaître ce maudit temple une bonne fois pour toute. Une double précaution en quelque sorte. »

Edward se tut et regarda Riza dans les bras de son Colonel.

« Comment va-t-elle ?

« Elle est vivante. »

Edward lui sourit.

« Cool. »

« Ouais. C'était un joli travail d'équipe. Mais tu aurais pu faire plus vite tout de même ! »

« C'est pas grave, vous me direz merci plus tard. »

Edward lui tourna le dos, il entendit la voix de Mustang le rappeler :

« Eh, tête d'ampoule ! »

Edward se retourna, Mustang lui souriait,

« Merci. »

Edward lui sourit en retour.

« De rien, c'était avec plaisir. »

* * *

Ils reprirent tous le chemin de la ville. Mustang prit Riza avec lui sur son cheval, un bras retenant les rennes l'autre la serrant tout contre lui.

Il sentait sa chaleur contre son torse et il voulait lui communiquer la sienne.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent tous les huit à Néomin où ils furent accueillis par une foule hostile. Ils mirent les chevaux au pas. Mustang resserra son étreinte sur Riza.

Un homme armé d'un bâton, le regard déterminé, s'approcha d'eux.

« Colonel. Nous voulons faire justice. Donnez nous la femme. »

Mustang fit avancer lentement son cheval.

« C'est hors de question. Le Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye n'est pas responsable des crimes dont vous l'accusez. Elle est victime autant que Coward l'est. »

« C'est pourtant elle qui a attaqué Argus Coward et l'a laissé pour mort, baignant dans son sang. »

« Personne n'a été témoin de ce qui s'est passé réellement. Vous n'avez que la parole de Coward pour vous affirmer que mon lieutenant l'a attaqué. Ce même Coward qui a juré d'avoir ma peau parce qu'il est plus facile de s'en prendre à moi et mon équipe plutôt que de faire face à sa propre inaptitude. Réfléchissez-y. »

Roy put lire le doute passer dans le regard de l'homme et de ses compagnons.

« Regardez-la. Vous pensez vraiment qu'une femme comme elle aurait pu causer pareils dégâts sur un homme robuste comme Coward ? »

Roy releva un peu Riza dans ses bras.

« Regardez-la bien. Voyez dans quel état elle se trouve. Mon lieutenant est elle-même la victime de celui qui a fait cela, qui a semé la terreur dans votre ville, enlevé vos amis et vos femmes, et qui a attaqué Coward. »

Mustang laissa planer le silence. L'auditoire lui était acquis.

« Nous l'avons combattu dans les ruines de Minoen, le Lieutenant Hawkeye a risqué sa propre vie, c'est grâce à elle que nous avons pu vaincre et détruire le monstre responsable de tout ce gâchis. »

Roy tendit en l'air sa main gantée.

« Alors non, je ne vous livrerai pas Riza Hawkeye. Et je brûlerai sur place le premier qui voudra s'en prendre à elle. »

Si son discours n'avait pas encore convaincu la foule, la dernière phrase suffit à disperser la foule.

Mustang se tourna vers son équipe.

« Assez perdu de temps, j'emmène Hawkeye à l'auberge. Fuery allez avec Breda chercher le médecin. »

Des applaudissements se firent entendre. Mustang chercha des yeux d'où ils venaient.

Il vit venir à eux nul autre que le Führer, Bradley, entouré d'une garde rapprochée, qui frappait dans ses mains.

« Bien parlé Colonel Mustang. »

Mustang se mit au garde à vous comme il pouvait, en tenant toujours Riza dans ses bras.

« Généralissime ? Mais comment…

« J'étais en visite au QG de la région. Et j'ai décidé de venir en personne pour assurer la population que nous prenions leurs problèmes très au sérieux. Mais je vois que finalement vous avez la situation bien en main. »

Bradley regardait Riza toujours lovée dans les bras de son Colonel. Mustang resserra instinctivement son étreinte.

Bradley murmura pour lui-même : _« Oui, bien en main. »_

Puis à voix haute à l'attention de Mustang :

« Emmenez cette femme se faire soigner. Elle semble en avoir grand besoin. Vous me ferez votre rapport ensuite. »

Mustang acquiesça et remit son cheval en route pour l'auberge.

* * *

Il déposa Riza sur le lit de l'une des chambres encore libres, préférant ne pas la remettre dans la chambre qui avait été le théâtre de ses crises et de son enlèvement.

Le médecin ne tarda pas à arriver et il prit en charge immédiatement la jeune femme, faisant sortir tout le monde de la pièce.

Ils attendirent tous dans le couloir le diagnostic.

Le médecin ressortit une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.

« Comment va-t-elle docteur ?

« Elle est toujours inconsciente, mais son état n'est pas aussi grave qu'on pourrait le croire à première vue. L'abondance de sang est due à son arcade et à sa pommette ouvertes, ce sont des régions qui saignent toujours beaucoup. Son nez n'est pas cassé. Bien sûr elle va porter les contusions encore quelques temps, mais ça passera. Vous pourrez la rassurer lorsqu'elle se réveillera, elle sera aussi jolie qu'avant une fois que les bleus se seront estompés. » Dit-il avec un sourire.

« En tout cas, celui qui a fait ça n'y est pas allé de main morte. On dirait qu'elle a combattu un match de boxe. »

Le docteur poussa un soupir.

« Enfin… Il faut qu'elle se repose. Montez la garde à côté d'elle si vous voulez, mais surtout laissez là au calme. Et prévenez moi lorsqu'elle se réveillera.

« Bien Docteur. »

« Maintenant, Colonel, il me semble que votre bras aurait bien besoin que j'y jette un œil. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, le bras correctement bandé, Mustang raccompagna le praticien jusqu'à la sortie de l'auberge. Il lui tendit sa main.

« Merci pour tout. »

Le médecin lui prit sa main et la maintint dans la sienne.

« Colonel. C'est bien fini n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui Docteur.

« Et… les disparus ?

« Il n'aurait pas été judicieux de les ramener. Il est préférable que certaines choses ne soient jamais sues. Je suis désolé.

« Mon Dieu. »

Le médecin remit son chapeau et s'éloigna dans la rue, le dos courbé.

Roy remonta les marches jusqu'à l'étage. Il était mort de fatigue, mais trop énervé pour pouvoir dormir. Et puis il voulait veiller sur Riza.

Il renvoya tout le monde se reposer et prit place sur un fauteuil près du lit de la convalescente. Il resta là un moment à la regarder dormir, puis doucement, lentement, ses yeux se fermèrent et il sombra dans les bras de Morphée.


	30. Chapter 28

**NdlA : eh bien voilà, je vous livre l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette aventure...

* * *

****Chapitre 28**

Riza se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, avec très peu de souvenirs des évènements des derniers jours.

Le médecin fut immédiatement appelé à son chevet. Son bilan s'avéra tout à fait positif. On fit appeler aussi une infirmière pour l'aider à se nettoyer et à s'habiller.

Grâce aux récits de ses compagnons et du médecin, elle put reconstituer une grande partie de ce qui s'était produit ces derniers jours. Il restait encore des zones d'ombre, mais elle se dit qu'avec ce qu'on lui dirait et ses déductions, elle finirait bien par découvrir toute l'histoire.

En tout cas, il y avait des choses qu'elle n'avait pas oubliées. Comme par exemple, la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Mustang alors qu'ils se rendaient à Minoen. Et bien qu'il se soit montré prévenant avec elle depuis leur retour, il était son Colonel et elle son premier Lieutenant.

Aussi lorsqu'il vint la voir en personne, elle se redressa dans son lit et le salua.

« Colonel. »

Roy s'approcha d'elle. Mais resta à distance respectueuse.

« Repos Lieutenant. Ce n'est pas la peine d'être aussi formelle. »

Riza ramena les couvertures sur elle.

« Comment allez-vous ? » Lui demanda-t-il

« Bien. Ce ne sont que quelques bleus. Je pourrais déjà être debout si on me laissait faire. »

« Il est sans doute préférable que vous gardiez le lit encore un peu.

« Colonel, si je peux me permettre, je vais bien. Je ne veux pas que vous restiez bloqué ici à cause de moi et à vrai dire j'ai hâte de quitter cette ville.

« Je suis content de vous l'entendre dire. »

Mustang s'assit sur une chaise.

« Lieutenant, comme vous le savez, nous avons réussi à vaincre le monstre qui avait prit possession de votre corps. »

Roy détourna ses yeux en rougissant très légèrement. Riza se demanda pourquoi il réagissait comme ça, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'interroger plus longtemps.

« Mais, nous n'avons pas réussi à mettre la main sur ceux qui sont à l'origine de tout. Avez-vous des souvenirs de votre enlèvement ? »

Riza essaya de reconstituer sa mémoire :

« J'étais attachée au lit lorsque la porte a volé en éclats. Un garçon avec de longs cheveux noirs est entré. Il s'est approché du lit et s'est assis à califourchon sur moi. Il n'était pas seul, il y avait une femme avec lui dans la pièce mais elle est restée hors de ma vue. Je n'ai entendu que sa voix, d'ailleurs c'est assez étrange, elle me paraissait familière mais je n'ai pas réussi à déterminer où je l'avais déjà entendue. Je crois que lui s'appelait Envy et elle, Lust. Envy pouvait modifier son apparence comme il voulait. Je l'ai vu se transformer sous mes yeux. Il a pressé un mouchoir plein d'éther sur mon visage. Et puis plus rien. Je me souviens juste de la voix de Al qui m'appelait et là, j'ai vu Kâa dans la cage qui vous hypnotisait et Al qui tentait de vous retenir. »

Riza baissa les yeux.

« Je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire. Alors je me suis jetée sur elle et je l'ai frappée. Encore et encore. Je voulais la tuer. » _Je voulais me tuer. Mourir plutôt que vous voir mort_.

Riza sentit une pression sur sa main. Elle la regarda et y découvrit celle de Mustang dessus. Elle leva ses yeux sur lui.

Ils restèrent silencieux encore un moment, puis Mustang la relâcha et se leva.

« Bon, je dois aller faire mon rapport au Généralissime. »

Roy tourna les talons. Riza l'interpella.

« Colonel. Comment va le Maire ? »

« On vous a dit pour lui ?

Riza rougit.

« Oui.

« J'aurai préféré qu'on ne vous dise pas tout, en tout cas pas tout de suite.

« J'avais le droit de savoir Colonel. J'ai failli tuer un homme innocent et qui sait quoi encore… »

Roy soupira.

« Il s'en remet. Par contre, il a été décidé qu'il serait destitué de sa charge de Maire en raison de son incapacité à gérer cette crise. Bradley doit désigner quelqu'un d'autre dans les jours à venir en attendant que des élections soient organisées. Un bataillon va rester ici quelques temps pour surveiller tout ça. »

Riza se cala dans ses oreillers :

« Merci Colonel. »

* * *

Une journée passa, et ils purent prendre le chemin du retour pour Central City. 

Ils se tenaient prêt à partir et faisaient leurs adieux.

« Alors FullMetal, que vas-tu faire maintenant ? »

Edward se gratta la tête.

« Je crois qu'on va rester encore un petit moment ici. J'ai vu un autre cercle dans ce temple et je crois que nous pouvons encore trouver des réponses à notre quête de la Pierre.

« Tu devrais aller voir ce Zarate. Je suis sûr qu'il pourrait t'aider.

« Ouais, je vais faire ça.

« Au revoir Edward, et passe de temps en temps à Central pour me faire tes rapports.

« D'accord Colonel. »

Bradley s'approcha de Mustang.

« Je vous revois à Central City, Colonel.

« Bien Généralissime. »

Derrière eux, Riza faisait ses au revoirs à Al.

« Merci Al. Pour tout.

« De rien Lieutenant. Je suis bien content que vous vous en soyez sortie.

« Moi aussi et c'est en grande partie grâce à toi.

« Pas seulement Lieutenant, c'est surtout grâce à votre volonté et à votre attachement à une certaine personne.

« De quoi parles-tu ? » Lui demanda Hawkeye les sourcils froncés.

Al battit en retraite.

« De rien, Lieutenant. A bientôt. »

Enfin, ils partirent.

* * *

Bradley regarda le petit groupe s'éloigner puis tourna les talons et déambula dans la ville. Il s'arrêta à l'embranchement d'une petite ruelle. 

« Il semble que le plan n'ai pas fonctionné aussi bien qu'il aurait du. Père va être en colère. » La voix d'Envy était pleine de fatalisme.

Wrath/Bradley se tourna vers lui,

« Le Colonel n'est pas mort, c'est sûr, mais tout n'est pas encore perdu pour autant. La population est encore agitée et je vais m'arranger pour que cela empire. Tous les acteurs sont déjà en place, il ne reste plus qu'à bouger les bons pions.

« Comme à Ishbal.

« Oui, comme à Ishbal. Quant à ce Colonel, je le garde à l'œil, lui et son fidèle Lieutenant. »

Bradley se rappela la manière dont Mustang tenait son lieutenant dans ses bras, la protégeant de toute attaque.

« Quoi de mieux pour museler un chien de l'armée et le faire obéir. »

Il revint à la réalité et s'adressa de nouveau à Envy.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, tu restes encore un peu ici. Lust est retournée auprès de père, ça devenait trop dangereux ici pour elle.

« Oh non, pas encore ! J'en peux plus de ce pays !

« Oui, mais tu peux encore nous servir. Nous aurons besoin d'une allumette pour mettre le feu aux poudres lorsque je serai reparti. »

« Ben voyons.

« Ce sont les ordres de père. Tu souhaites le contredire ?

« Non. Je ferai ce qu'il me demandera. » Répondit Envy avec une pointe de peur dans la voix.

« Bien. Il va nous falloir surveiller aussi les frères Elric. Ils s'approchent un peu trop près de la vérité. »

Bradley se retourna,

« Mais pour le moment, j'ai une ville à administrer. »

* * *

**NdlA : à nouveau moi ! Juste pour vous dire prochain et dernier chapitre, puisqu'il en faut bien un, dénouement et vous devinerez sans doute de quoi il va parler, car il reste une dernière chose à régler avant de tourner la dernière page...**


	31. Chapter 29 Dernier chap

**NdlA : Dernier chapitre ! Bouh, ça fait bizarre...

* * *

****Chapitre 29**

Le voyage du retour fut beaucoup plus rapide que l'aller. Ils brûlaient tous de retrouver le confort de Central City et la normalité de leur vie au QG.

Maintenant que le pire était derrière eux, la question de l'incident avec Riza revint tarauder l'esprit de Mustang. Il ne trouvait toujours pas comment aborder le sujet avec la jeune femme qui se remettait de ses blessures.

Ils étaient revenus à Central depuis deux jours et Roy trouvait toujours des excuses pour ne pas rester avec elle seul à seul.

Il n'arrivait plus à se sentir à l'aise avec elle et essayait de l'éviter le plus possible.

De son côté, Riza reconstituait les morceaux manquants des jours passés et la lumière commençait à se faire dans son esprit sur certains évènements, éclairant sous un jour nouveau le comportement de son Colonel.

Et les conclusions auxquelles elle arrivait lui paraissaient bien plus effrayantes que de faire face à une gorgone.

Enfin, Roy décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes et il convoqua son premier lieutenant.

Elle se planta devant son bureau, son bras droit levé en salut, le regard fixe sur l'horizon.

« Colonel.

« Repos Lieutenant. »

La conversation ne débutait pas vraiment comme il l'avait voulue. Il s'agita sur son siège.

« Lieutenant, il faut que je vous dise quelque chose... »

La voix de Riza l'interrompit :

« Nous avons couché ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mustang sursauta :

« Comment vous… ? »

Riza s'assit sous le choc et ferma ses yeux. Ainsi donc elle ne s'était pas trompée.

« Ce n'est que dernièrement que j'ai commencé à soupçonner la vérité…Je n'arrêtais pas de me demander pourquoi vous m'évitiez et ne me regardiez plus en face... J'ai d'abord cru que je vous avais contrarié d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver comment. Et puis, il y a eu mon comportement avec Havoc et Breda qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille. Et pour finir, j'ai entendu ce qu'elle vous a dit à la fin, à propos de Coward et d'une nuit dans la tente et que vous aviez aimé. »

Roy baissa les yeux sur ses mains.

« Je suis désolé Riza. »

« C'est moi qui suis désolée Colonel. Tout est de ma faute. C'est moi qui n'ai pas su me contrôler et j'ai très certainement du me jeter sur vous. »

« Lieutenant, ce n'est pas … »

Riza se releva.

« Vous trouverez ma lettre de démission sur votre bureau dès demain matin. »

Riza se leva pour se diriger vers la porte, les épaules courbées, elle lui dit alors qu'elle avait la main sur la poignée : « Adieu Colonel. »

Elle sortit du bureau, prit ses affaires et quitta le QG séance tenante.

* * *

Mustang était abasourdi dans son fauteuil. _Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?_ Il porta une main à son front.

_Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça devait se passer._

_Ce n'est pas ça que je veux._

Il resta prostré ainsi. Et puis la voix de Zarate lui revint : _Rien n'arrive par hasard._

Et si cette nuit n'avait pas été un hasard ? Et si les pulsions de Riza n'avaient été que le reflet de ce qu'elle ressentait réellement pour lui ? Et si elle l'aimait comme lui l'aimait ?

Enfin, la réponse à la dernière énigme lui apparut.

_« Vous devrez apprendre le pouvoir des adieux. »_

Roy se leva d'un bond de son fauteuil et se précipita sur la porte de son bureau.

* * *

Riza marchait dans les rues de Central City, aveuglée par les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et qu'elle essuyait du revers de la main.

Les passants la regardaient d'un air étrange et s'écartaient de son chemin, se demandant ce que faisait un militaire de son rang à pleurer ainsi dans les rues. Surtout que son visage arborait toujours les traces jaunes verdâtres des coups qu'elle s'était assénée dans sa lutte contre Kâa.

Mais elle n'en avait cure.

_J'ai tout gâché… Comment ai-je pu ? Après toutes ces années…_

Elle ne pensait qu'à retrouver la sécurité de son appartement et se jeter sur son lit pour pleurer tout son soûl.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que cela nous arrive ? _

Elle entendit des pas s'approcher en courant et une voix essoufflée l'appeler :

« Riza ! »

Elle se stoppa et fit volte face pour voir Mustang juste derrière elle.

« Colonel. » Hoqueta-t-elle.

Il s'approcha d'elle à pas mesurés et lui passa sa main sur sa joue humide.

« Riza. Je ne veux pas que vous me quittiez. Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé pour ce qui est arrivé. Mais… Riza, vous dites que tout est de votre faute. Ce n'est pas vrai. »

Riza l'écoutait tout en continuant de pleurer. Roy la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux. Les gens observaient ces deux militaires enlacés au beau milieu du trottoir.

« Venez Lieutenant, ne restons pas là. »

Il la guida, une main dans son dos, vers une ruelle déserte.

Les larmes ne cessaient de couler sur les joues de Riza. De nouveau, Roy l'attira contre lui. Il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de vouloir la toucher et la serrer dans ses bras.

« Je suis tellement désolée Colonel. Je vous ai trahi. »

« Riza, je suis bien plus coupable que vous. Parce que ça ne serait sans doute pas arrivé si je n'avais pas eu autant envie que ça arrive. »

Roy l'écarta de lui pour pouvoir la regarder en face.

« Parce que je vous aime Riza. »

Les sanglots de Riza se calmèrent. Elle renifla.

« Mais, vous m'évitez et vous m'avez rappelé que vous étiez mon supérieur et que vous ne me retiendriez pas… »

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Roy.

« J'ai tellement peur que ce sentiment soit à sens unique et que vous me rejetiez que je me suis comporté comme un imbécile. »

Son sourire s'effaça.

« Sans compter ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque je me suis rendu compte que vous n'aviez pas été consciente de ce que nous avions fait. Je me suis senti sale, le pire des salauds. »

Riza renifla, Roy lui passa son mouchoir.

« Je n'ai aucun souvenir de cette nuit là. » Lui dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Elle avait envie de creuser un trou très profond et de s'y cacher. Imaginer qu'il l'avait vue nue et qu'ils aient pu être aussi intimes. C'était insupportable.

Roy tendit sa main et repoussa derrière son oreille une mèche invisible. N'importe quoi pour garder le contact avec elle.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de prendre la parole :

« Je sais que tout cela est interdit, que ce n'est pas ainsi que les choses auraient du se passer, que je ne suis qu'un idiot, … mais un idiot qui rêve de vous prendre dans ses bras depuis longtemps et encore à l'instant présent… »

Il caressa sa joue,

« Et je me demandais si vous voudriez venir chez moi… »

La main de Roy trembla.

« Ce serait comme une deuxième première fois… »

Riza se tenait là, devant lui, le regardant comme si elle n'avait pas encore enregistré ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

« Riza, dites quelque chose, parce que là je me sens de plus en plus stupide. » la supplia-t-il dans un murmure.

Pour toute réponse Riza se rapprocha de lui et tendit ses lèvres vers les siennes et y déposa un baiser que Roy prolongea avec soulagement, l'entourant de ses bras contre son cœur.

Enfin ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, Roy la tenant toujours à bout de bras.

« Dois-je prendre cela pour un 'oui' ? »

« Si vous promettez de faire en sorte que je m'en souvienne après.

« Fais moi confiance. »

Lui répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

* * *

Bien plus tard, alors qu'ils reposaient nus dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et que Roy jouait avec une mèche de cheveux blonds et faisait courir ses doigts sur la peau de Riza, il soupira. Riza releva sa tête pour le regarder.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front et resserra son étreinte.

« Tu sais que tout cela doit rester secret. »

Riza hocha sa tête en affirmation.

« Je le sais Roy. C'est pour cela que je ne m'étais jamais autorisée à seulement espérer que cela puisse arriver un jour.

« Mais c'est là et bien installé crois moi. »

Roy se plaça de façon à pouvoir lui faire face.

« Je t'aime Riza. »

Riza lui donna un baiser.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Roy se retourna sur le dos, posant une main sur son front et soupirant en regardant le plafond.

« Je voudrais tant que tout soit différent. Qu'on n'ait pas besoin de se cacher. »

Riza reposa sa tête sur son torse, écoutant les battements de son cœur.

« Moi aussi je le voudrais. Mais en attendant que tu atteignes une position où tu ne risqueras plus rien, nous devrons faire avec… A moins que tu préfères que nous arrêtions dès maintenant ? »

Roy se redressa brusquement manquant la faire tomber dans le processus.

« Tu crois vraiment que je veux tout arrêter maintenant ? Tu n'as pas écouté ce que je t'ai dit ? Je t'aime, il est hors de question d'arrêter quoi que ce soit. »

Riza posa une main sur son torse et le repoussa fermement contre son oreiller.

« Je sais, je plaisantais Roy. Franchement, tu crois vraiment que nous pourrions reprendre le cours des choses après ce qui s'est passé dans cette chambre il y a seulement quelques minutes ? »

Roy la reprit dans ses bras et eut un grand sourire.

« Quoi ?

« Rien, …, je pensais juste… Non rien. C'est bête.

« Tu en as trop dit ou pas assez, alors vas-y dis moi à quoi tu pensais. »

Roy reprit une mèche entre ses doigts et l'embrassa.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu vas le prendre.

« Dis toujours, tu verras bien !

« Eh bien, je me disais que la première fois, tu ne m'as même pas laissé défaire mon pantalon. »

Riza se redressa sur un coude pour le regarder.

« Vraiment ? Raconte moi. »

Roy l'attrapa par les épaules et la renversa sous lui. Il l'embrassa.

« Non, je préfère te montrer. »

Il ramena les draps au-dessus d'eux.

« D'abord, il nous faut une tente, ensuite… »

* * *

**Voilà, c'est fini.**

**NdlA : Lorsque j'ai écrit cette fic, j'avais toujours en esprit le manga, c'est pour ça que je laisse la fin « open ». **

**De même, je n'ai pas écrit de scènes d'affrontement direct avec les homoculi, je laisse cela à Hiromu Arakawa.**

**Disons pour simplifier que cette fic pourrait avoir lieu entre la mort de Maes Hugues et la rencontre de Riza avec Barry the Chopper (chapitre 31).**

**Ceux qui lisent le manga, savent que Bradley prend Riza en otage pour « museler » Mustang.**

**Nala nala, donc si vous avez des questions ou des remarques, quoique ce soit, mettez moi une review, je vous répondrai soit directement soit je rajouterai un chapitre avec toutes les explications demandées (s'il y a beaucoup de demande).**

**Le mot de la fin : Comme dit mon amie Lilou, il n'y a jamais trop de Royai en ce monde ! J'espère que cette histoire vous a vraiment plu. Oh, ça me fait tout bizarre de poster le dernier chapitre... Je crois que je vais verser une petite larme.**

**Bisous, merci à vous tous de m'avoir encouragée, supportée et envoyée toutes ses gentilles reviews. **

**Merci, merci, merci.**


End file.
